Time Change
by zanessalovex33
Summary: When he thought everything was all right, a blast from the past returns and brings out the real feelings in him. She thought he'd keep his promise, but it seemed like he didn't. What will happen to them? Bad summary. M for Language and others.
1. The Return

"TROY get your behind out of bed or I'll drag you out mister. You have an important game today and you need to be at school if you want to play."

Troy rolled out of bed and shut his eyes almost immediately, the sun was shining through the blinds making his eyes hurt. He reached for his drawers and pulled it open, grabbing a clean white t-shirt and threw it on. Troy got ready for school and grabbed his car keys then off to school he went.

"Hi Troy."

"Hey cutie."

"Troy baby."

"Call me later?"

"Hey Troy, want to hang out tonight?"

Those words were the buzz that Troy had been hearing every time he walks through the doors of East High. Here stood the most popular kid of East High; he had everything that a guy could dream of. Over the years, Troy had changed throughout. He use to be a normal teenager who some people knew and some people didn't. He had the best of friends and a great family and now he's living the good life.

"No can do, I gotta basketball game tonight." He told the girl he turned down then walked with his best friends Chad and Zeke towards the gym. "Tonight is gonna be so sick, we're gonna slaughter West High."

"Seriously though, this is a rematch that's gonna go down in East high history." Zeke spoke as he spun the basketball on his finger.

Chad leaned against Troy's locker and lifted one foot and placed it on the locker. "I bet Dylan will be pleased to see you again, Troy."

The hallway was crowded with kids trying to get to their lockers and classes.

"Hah, that kid has nothing on me." Troy spoke as he grabbed his books for his class. "His ass was lucky last time that we beat us. If I didn't get injured from snowboarding then we would've won."

"I know huh." Zeke sighed and looked down the hallway. "Girlfriends alert."

Chad looked down the hall and saw the three girls who pretty much owned the school. He walked over to Taylor and kissed her. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She giggled softly and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Zeke walked over to Sharpay and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. These two could be considered the two oddest couple but yet again no one could be as cute as them.

Sharpay linked her hand with his and smiled. "Hey guys." She said to them then laid her head on his chest.

Kylie wrapped her arms around Troy from behind him and smiled. "Hey you." She whispered in his ears and kissed it softly.

Troy turned his head then turned his whole body around to hug her and kiss her. "Hey." He said simply.

Now these two were the ultimate couple, no one could beat them. They were so cute and faithful to each other. They treat each other nicely, they don't get into fights so much, and they're so involved with everything.

"So what are we doing after the game?" Kylie asked.

"Depends if we win or not." Chad spoke.

"Why's that?" Taylor looked up at him and asked him. She grabbed her bag higher on her shoulder and placed her hand on her waist.

Troy laughed softly, "We won't be in the mood to do anything if we lose." He told her the reason why and it was a good reason.

"But the thing is, you guys won't lose. They won't beat us, not this year because we're 12-0 baby!" Kylie said.

The six of them laughed and headed off to class together which ironically they all had together. Troy and Kylie were of course holding hands and walking in front of everyone else. You could say they were the cuter couple but people still think Zeke and Sharpay are.

"Okay settle down class." Ms. Darbus began to hush the class and began on her announcements. "As we all know, tonight's game is going to be very important." A few people in the class began cheering and making whistling noises as they were so excited for the game. "Shush up class." The class began quiet.

"We need to win this to keep West High out of play-offs…" Ms. Darbus finished the last of the announcement and then the bell rung. Everyone left the class and headed towards their class.

The rest of the day went as steady and fun. They had a pep rally during lunch to get pumped for the game. Troy of course was being carried by his team and the cheerleaders which included his girlfriend were cheering for him. After school, Troy got dressed and headed over to the gym for the practicing session. Coach gave them a lecture about how today they needed to play their hearts out. Of course, Troy got a mini-lecture after everyone left.

"Dad, I mean Coach, don't worry we got this game in the bag."

"I do not want any distractions tonight okay. Especially Kylie, I know she can be a real big one." He said to Troy.

Troy shook his head, "leave her out of this, I play fine with her cheering me on." Troy got dressed and left the gym, heading for the guys house for the pre-game time.

"Do you think your dad is overreacting a little?"

"A little? Try a lot. I mean we're in play offs I don't understand why he wants to win so badly." Troy said while grabbing bottled water.

"Maybe it's the undefeated season. We're so close it's crazy." One of the basketball teammates said. "And also maybe he doesn't want the Knights to go to playoffs too."

Troy shrugged, "I suppose."

Chad jumped off the counter and walked in front of Troy, "We got this, they're ready for the game but I don't think they're ready for us."

"Remember, what team? Wildcats all the way." Zeke silently said but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The guys cheered and hung out until the game had started. Once the game had started, the guys headed over to the gym together. The staffs were setting up for the game and the band started to pile in. Troy was the last one to leave the locker room as his coach walked over to him. "Keep your head in the game okay Troy?"

"Yes sir."

Troy left the locker room and saw people already in the gym wearing school color. Everyone cheered as Troy ran out and began doing some warm up shots. When Troy went to tie his shoes, he saw the Knight Basketball boys coming in and began warming up. He heard the East high fans booing and the Knights fan cheering. This definitely was going to be a game to remember. As the noise got louder the band got louder. It was hard for Troy to talk to his teammates. The refs called the two captains over to shake hand and whatnot.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Big Shot Troy Bolton." Dylan stuck his hand out towards Troy.

Troy smirked. "It's okay to lose Dylan, I know how you feel…oh wait, no I don't we're undefeated." Troy shook his hand and smirked. "Don't worry; I'll make sure I will go easy on you." Troy taunted Dylan and walked back to his team to talk to them.

"Don't worry about winning, all that a matter is playing your time." Troy spoke. The ref blew the whistle as the scoreboard buzzed. Everyone got in their positions to tip off. Troy stood in the back and got everyone pumped as the ball was thrown. It was hit back to Troy. He began dribbling it. Up the court he went, passing it to Jason and then went to go screen and then ran towards the post spot. He placed his hand up for the ball and wasn't open so he ran to the three point spot. He reached for the ball and received a pass from Chad. He pivoted then dribbled and step back and shot a three pointer. Swish. The gym went roaring as Troy made a three point shot. Kylie rubbed her pompoms together and cheered for him. "That's how you do it." He said to Dylan as he was passing him to go back towards the court.

The game went pretty well, first half stayed pretty close it was 34-39 lead for the Wildcats.

The start of second half went smoothly as they played, the Knights were down two as Troy was taking it up the court, as he went up for the shot he was blocked by Dylan. The gym went silent and Dylan stood in front of Troy. "WHAT NOW!"

Troy shook his head and threw the ball at the wall, causing him a technical.

"Technical number 14, one shot."

Dylan went to go shoot the basket and made it. Now it was a one point game as it was fourth quarter. Wildcats had called a time out and then they began calling a play. Troy took the ball up the court and as he was passing half court, someone caught his eyes. He gazed and squinted, seeing someone who made his heart stop. The ball was stolen by Dylan and went for a layup which gave the Knights a one point lead. Coach threw his clipboard on the ground and sat back down.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?!"

Troy got the ball and ran up the court, he saw it was 5.5 seconds left, he could hear the crowd counting down. He passed the ball to Chad and his eyes landed back on the person. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it.

Swish.

BUZZZZZZZ.

"WILDCATS WIN IT! CHAD MADE THE WINNING SHOT!" The crowd went roaring with happiness and cheers. Everyone put Chad up in the air but Troy stood there close to the guys.

Here he stood, looking at Gabriella Montez and he was shocked.

REVIEW PLEASE! I know it was short. Ah. But next chapter will explain more about the GM and TB thing. I might have writers block soon so sorry if I don't update soon.


	2. The Ring

"Are you okay man? We won; lighten up!" Chad hit Troy's shoulder lightly and tried moving him to where the other teammates were.

Troy stared at the direction of where the girl was standing. He couldn't believe it, he was standing there in shock.

"Earth to Troy…What are you looking at anyways?" He stood next to Troy and looked the same way he did. "Oh shit, Gabriella Montez; no way?" He looked from Troy to Gabriella then ran towards where Gabriella was.

Troy watched Chad run and then he moved away from everyone even Kylie.

"Gabriella what are you doing here?" Chad spoke as he approached the stand alone Gabriella.

"CHAD!" She hugged him tightly around his waist in that friendly way. "I miss you!" She said as she pulled away, "Where is everybody else?" She asked him. She was good friends with Sharpay and Taylor before.

Chad stood against the wall and smiled brightly at her. "Well they're meeting with us later and where is Troy you might ask? Well he's right over…" Chad was looking for him, "Well he was right there."

"Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah, he probably left with Kylie."

"Kylie?"

"Yeah, Kylie is his girlfriend." Chad told Gabriella.

No way. Gabriella blinked once then she was taken back. "Oh…" Was all she said to him. She was in shocked by the news that he had a girlfriend.

--

Troy got away from everyone and sat at a bench by himself. He could hear Kylie looking for him right now. He placed his cheeks in his palm and sighed deeply.

_FLASHBACK_

_3__ Years Ago_

_Troy sat on her bed as he waited for the news that she had to tell him. "What's up? What's the news you're going to tell me?"_

_Gabriella __sat down next to him and held his hands softly. _

_"What's wrong babe?"_

_"My mom's company is moving, and my mom is following…which means…" She bit her bottom lip hoping that Troy had caught on so she wouldn't have to finish what she was going to say to him._

_Troy moved his hair out of his face and his eyes grew wide. "No, don't tell me you're moving. She can't, we're finally together after all these years." Gabriella and Troy had feelings for each other since middle school; the only problem was they didn't have the feelings the same time. Either Gabriella would like Troy and he wouldn't like her or it was the other way around. _

_"I know…but, it's not my choice…" She said, flopping back on the bed._

_ "I can't believe this…" He shook his head and placed his face into his hands. _

_Gabriella sighed, "What are we going to do?"_

_"About us?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_Troy shrugged his shoulders, but he didn't answer._

_"Will you wait for me? My mom said that we'll be back in a few years I promise." Gabriella said, she sat up straight again._

_"You'll always have a place in my heart, I know we're young and just freshmen but I know you're special. I'll always wait for you. I refuse to have another girlfriend. You'll be my only one."_

_Gabriella wiped her tears and smiled. She kissed his jaw line and sighed, "I love you." She said to him._

_"I love you too."_

_"I'll miss you…" She said softly._

_"Me too."_

_Gabriella had kissed his lip softly and laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Here, I have something for you." He said as she moved her head off of his shoulder._

_"What is it?"_

_Troy grabbed a small box out of his pocket and smiled at her, "To show you how much I meant when I said I refuse to have another girlfriend."_

_Gabriella raised her eyebrow, taking the box. She had thought he was asking her to marry him since it was a ring. "What is this for…?"_

_"It's a promise ring." He said to her, he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her right hand. _

_She kissed him on his lips and smiled._

_Every day they kept in touch, but when Troy started basketball, they got more distant where to a point where they'd stop keeping in touch._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella never moved on, Troy did though; he was tired of waiting for her since it's been three years. Now Gabriella was back to find out that he had moved on.

Chad and Gabriella were having a casual conversation together in the gymnasium waiting for someone to come out to meet them.

"Do you want me to take you to him?" Chad offered.

"Well I was going to surprise him, but I think he saw me when I walked in, but now I think I'm going to go home…well to the hotel and rest. I'm not use to the three hours thing yet."

"You live in a hotel?" Chad asked. He would've thought they had bought a beautiful house or something.

"Well yeah, for now until my mom finds a house or something." She explained to him about her situation.

Chad nodded in agreement, "Alright, well it was nice seeing you. Glad to have you back."

She hugged him goodbye and smiled, "Yeah, tell Troy it was nice seeing him too, will you do that for me?" She asked him.

"Will do, have a nice night." Chad waved to her as she walked out of those doors.

--

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kylie had found Troy sitting on a bench near the locker room.

"Here I am." Troy said dully. Troy grabbed his jersey that he had on and un-tucked it then leaned his elbows on his knees again.

Kylie sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "You okay babe?" She asked him.

Troy turned his head a little to look at her, "Yeah, why you ask?"

"Never mind." She spoke softly then kissed his shoulder.

There was a small silence until Kylie had broken it again. She knew something was bothering Troy but since he didn't want to talk about it, she dropped it. "Well tonight should be fun."

Troy nodded his head coolly and shrugged, "Yup."

Now she was tired of this weirdness, "Troy what's wrong? Tell me, please."

"I'm sorry; I just did badly during the game that's all." He lied.

"Honey, its okay you're still the star basketball player." She reminded him. Her voice was soft and soothing for him.

"I guess."

The two stopped talking again until the silence was broken by Chad this time. "Troy boy!" Chad said as he walked around the corner. You could probably hear Chad's voice from miles away if you tried.

"Sup Chad? Nice shot by the way." He gave Chad the guy handshake.

"Thanks, now I know what it feels like to be in your shoes." Chad grinned. "Hey Ky." She said to Kylie.

"Hey Chad."

Troy laughed and shook his head, "Shut up Chad, I don't make winning baskets."

"Because we've never been this close to losing before; we always win in a blow out." Chad bounced the basketball on the ground. "Oh Gabriella told me to tell you she said hi."

"Gabriella?" Kylie asked the two of them.

"She was an old friend who came back." Chad told Kylie to fill her in a little.

"Was she an old friend or an old girlfriend?" Kylie continued to ask.

"Girl-" Chad began to ask but was cut off by Troy.

"Just a friend. Just friends." Troy told Kylie.

Kylie raised her eyebrow at him but didn't ask anymore because she knew that Troy would get angry at her. "Kay, let's go to the after party."

"Ok." The three of them began to head back out.

"So tell me more about this Gabriella girl." Kylie had brought back the subject about Gabriella once again because she was still curious about her.

"Baby, just drop it okay?" Troy looked at her through the rear mirror as he spoke.

Kylie looked from Chad to Troy then nodded," I just wanted to know who she is…"

"She's a cool girl, she's my best friend." Chad turned around in his seat so he was facing her.

"Does Tay Tay know about her?"

"Yeah they're really good friends and Sharpay too." Chad answered her question.

"Oh that's cool I guess." Kylie watched out of the window so she wouldn't have to talk about this anymore.

Chad faced back to the front of the car and turned up the music a little. "She's a chill girl just get to know her."

"Yeah okay, let's not talk about Gabi anymore." Troy butted in to their conversation.

--

"Hey Tay, what do you know about this Gabriella girl?" Kylie had been looking for Taylor everywhere until she found her here.

"Why do you ask?" Taylor moved away from her friends and talked to Kylie.

Kylie shrugged, "I don't know, Chad said she was back or something."

"Gabriella's back?! Sharpay!" Taylor grabbed Sharpay's arm. "Gabriella's back!"

"Really?! FINALLY!" Sharpay said with a big grin.

Kylie's face was a huge confusing one, "okay what's so great about this girl anyways?" She really wanted to know who this Gabriella girl was.

"We just go way back, that's all." Sharpay told Kylie, "You came last year so you wouldn't have known her anyways."

"Let's not talk about her anymore." Kylie shook her head and took the girls to where they boys were coming from.

"Finally you guys are here." Taylor said as she was heading towards Chad.

Sharpay smiled, "Good game by the way," She spoke.

Taylor sat on Chad's lap and turned her attention on her friends. "We should go visit Gabriella's house."

"Yeah we should, I want to see her." Sharpay said.

"Wait, I don't know where she lives anymore."

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "Call her cell."

Kylie came over to them with her hand in Troy's hand, "Where are you guys going?" She asked them.

Taylor heard Kylie's voice and turned her head so she was looking directly at Kylie. "We're going to visit Gabriella, you want to come?"

Sharpay smiled, "We all should go actually."

Chad nodded, "yeah, even though I talked and seen her already it'll be cool to check out her hotel."

Zeke grabbed Troy and told him. "Troy let's go!"

Troy shook his head but he had no choice to go or not.

--

In the car, Sharpay flipped her phone open and read the text, "Okay so her text says she's staying at the suite at that hotel." She pointed to the hotel.

"Damn, that's nice." Zeke pushed his face against the window to look at the hotel.

Troy shook his head and sighed, "I don't understand why I had to come."

Kylie raised her eyebrow, "Don't you want to see an _old friend_, Troy?"

Troy didn't answer her question but continued to stare out of the window, he didn't know what to say to Gabriella and worst of all he didn't know what Gabriella would think of Kylie and him together.

--

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ; OH MY GOD!" Sharpay jumped and hugged Gabriella tightly.

Gabriella laughed as she opened the door to see Sharpay in a happy mood. "Hey Shar, I've missed you." She hugged her friend tightly back.

"Gabs!" Taylor pushed Sharpay out of the way and hugged her best friend.

"TAY TAY!" Gabriella hugged her friend tightly and smiled, "I've missed you too!"

Taylor pulled her arms off of Gabriella and moved aside for the others to see Gabriella.

"Hey Zeke, Hey Chad again." She hugged the both of them, smiling.

"Hey." They both said together and hugged her.

Gabriella let them inside her hotel and they all walked past her. She waited for the last person to come in. The face of Troy came face to face with her.

"Hi Troy." She said softly.

Troy smiled at her, "Hey Gabi, how you been?"

"I've been good I guess, you?"

He shrugged, "Good I suppose." He said to her softly.

Gabriella and Troy stood there in silence, "it's good to see you." She said and hugged him.

He hugged her back, "yeah." He said, he remembered these hugs that he use to have gotten from her.

"Hi I'm Kylie." Kylie spoke behind Troy to break apart their hug.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and saw a beautiful blonde. "Oh hey, I'm Gabriella." She said, her name ring a bell to her head from before when Chad said he was with Kylie; his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." She said then walked with Troy arm in arm inside the house.

Gabriella looked at Troy then at Kylie and closed the door behind them and walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"Where the mom?" Chad asked her.

"She's out house searching still with the real estate." Gabriella grabbed a bunch of drinks for them and sat down on the couch next to Sharpay.

Kylie looked around the hotel, "It must suck living in a hotel huh?"

Everyone looked at Kylie then back at Gabriella for her response.

"It's okay actually; we don't have to clean up much." She shrugged. Gabriella took a quick glance at Troy then back at the others.

The others began talking amongst their selves. Gabriella would smile and nodded constantly but she would look at Troy every now and then and she knows he would be looking at her.

Kylie looked at Gabriella, studying her for a moment. She noticed Gabriella was playing with a ring on her finger "Oh my, what a beautiful ring…where did you get it?"

Gabriella looked down at her hand and then back up.

This had caught Troy's attention, the ring that he had given Gabriella three years ago. He wondered what she was going to say.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Bad Day

"Oh my, what a beautiful ring…where did you get it?"

Gabriella looked down at her hand and then back up.

This had caught Troy's attention, the ring that he had given Gabriella three years ago. He wondered what she was going to say.

--

"Oh, well I got it from a boyfriend…well I mean, I guess ex-boyfriend now." She said, playing with her ring softly.

Troy looked at her then looked down but no one noticed that he was looking down.

"Then why do you still have it on if it's an ex?" Kylie continued to ask her questions.

The others were listening in on this conversation, also curious about what was the deal with the ring. Only Taylor knew that the ring was from Troy but she didn't say anything.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, her question was a good question, "Well I don't know…I guess I thought a promise was meant to be kept but I guess I was wrong."

Troy continued to look on the ground and kept quiet.

"Anyways, let's move on." Taylor said, knowing that Gabriella didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Gabriella sat there; she wasn't sure why Taylor never told her about Kylie and Troy being together. Instead, she had to find out from Chad.

Chad looked at all of them; he always thought that Troy and Gabriella had broken up when she moved. "So Gabriella have you had a boyfriend down there? I'm pretty sure like a billion of them eh?" Chad joked.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "No, none of the guys there interested me." She shrugged.

Troy was shocked to hear that Gabriella had not moved on from him even if it's been three years.

Zeke grinned, "I swear Gabriella has gotten hotter since I've last seen her."

Everyone thought Sharpay would get mad but she didn't, "I know huh?" She grinned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh shut up…"She said to them.

Kylie looked at her watch, "We should go, it's getting late."

Troy looked over at Kylie and nodded.

The others got up and hugged Gabriella before leaving. Kylie waved to her nicely and Troy asked her for a hug.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that." Gabriella said and waved to him.

Troy sighed and left the room.

Taylor was the last one, "We should all hang out tomorrow." She told her. "We all need to catch up more anyways."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah sounds good, just call me."

She closed and locked the door behind her. She sighed and cleaned up in the living room before heading to her room and lay down on the bed. She looked at the ring that he given her and then after a few moments of looking at it. She slid it off her finger and placed it in the drawers. It was only right for her to take off something that meant a lot, but now meant nothing. _Well, so much for me coming back to a happy ending was what she told herself before she fell asleep_.

--

Troy got up the next morning and threw his shirt on. He rubbed his face and grabbed his phone. He went to his phonebook and went down to Gabriella's name. He debated for a moment then clicked Send. He waited for an answer.

"Hello…?

He paused for a moment.

"Hello…?"

Troy finally spoke up. "Hi…"

There was a silence in the other end. "What can I help you with Troy?"

Troy got up off his bed and went to walk to his balcony. "I don't know…I wanted to talk."

"I don't think your girl-"

"I don't care what she thinks…" Troy said.

Gabriella went silent for a moment. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you meet up with me?"

There was another silence. "Um yeah, where do you want to meet?"

"You know where."

"Alright I'll see you in a bit."

Troy hung up the phone and got washed up and dressed. He heard his phone rang and noticed it was from Kylie. He shook his head and clicked ignore. He got into his car and drove off to meet up with Gabriella. When he got there he already saw Gabriella already there.

"Hey you." Troy said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hi." She said softly. She was hugging her knees while waiting for him.

Troy slipped his keys into his pockets and kept quiet for a moment.

Gabriella looked at him, "Well?" She asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders softly.

"Look I don't have time for this," Gabriella got up but he grabbed her back down.

"Wait; tell me why you didn't move on from me, it's been three years. Tell me why you never contacted me through those three years?"

Gabriella moved back a little, "Are you serious? Okay think back Troy think back to when you said you refused to have another girlfriend and that you'd wait for me? Unlike you Troy, I keep my promises. How do you think I felt when I heard you had another girlfriend? As a matter of fact, she's a great girl. And don't ask me why I didn't keep contact with you. I did, you were so busy with basketball or whatever. I never lied when I said I love you."

Troy looked at her then at the ground.

"I have to go." She got up and dusted herself off. "Oh yeah." She grabbed the box out of her purse. "I don't think this belongs to me anymore." She said then walked off to her car.

Troy held the box in his hand and opened it. There laid the ring he had given her three years ago. He shook his head and slammed the box shut. He got up and went to his car. He set the box in the compartment box and drove off home.

--

Gabriella sat in her car and laid her head on the wheel, she took a few deep breaths. She knew what she did was the right thing to do; she couldn't keep something that wasn't hers anymore. Once she regained herself, she drove off back home. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey Tay." She said through the receiver.

"We should all go watch a movie."

Gabriella shrugged, "Sure, what time?"

"Hm, around seven?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and went home.

--

Around seven, Gabriella was picked up by Chad and they headed to the theatre. "I haven't been to this place in forever." Gabriella said as they approached the theatre.

"Hey look it's the others." Chad pointed at them.

Gabriella walked with Taylor and Chad over to the others. She saw everyone including Kylie, Gabriella had no reason to hate her…she seemed like a nice girl.

"Hey guys." Taylor said to them as they came up to them.

"Hey." Sharpay said to her and then they all walked over to the ticket booth. They bought tickets to a movie and went inside to watch it.

Gabriella didn't say anything or look at Troy for the rest of the movie. She could feel his eyes on her a few times but she shrugged it off. Kylie had looked at Gabriella and Troy a few times, trying to figure out if there use to be anything between the two. No one would tell her if there was anything but she just needed to know if she had to worry about her or not.

After the movies, all of them went to eat late night. Kylie got into Troy's car and then they headed off to the diner.

"That movie was pretty good don't you think?" Kylie asked him as she looked at herself through the mirror.

He shrugged, "I suppose."

Kylie looked over at him and kissed him on the cheek then began to look around, "Do you have a tissue?"

"Check in the glove box." He said to her as he continued driving.

Kylie opened the box and saw a small box in it. She raised her eyebrow. "Troy, what's this?" She asked him as he pulled out the box.

Troy turned his head to look at Kylie and saw her holding the ring box. Oh shit. He looked out the window then back at her. "Uh, um."

"Who is this for?" She demanded to know.

Troy pulled into the driving lot of the diner and looked at. "It's for…" He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed hard. "For you." He said, "I bought it for you, it's a promise ring."

Kylie's face lightened up. She didn't know what Gabriella's looked like, well she didn't remember. "Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah…" he said to her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you babe!" She kissed his lips. "I love you."

He nodded, "Love you too." He said to her and turned off the car. He watched Kylie slip it on her finger. He knew that if Gabriella saw she'd get pissed.

The two headed in to the diner. Kylie was still admiring her ring as they walked in to the others.

"Finally." Zeke said, "What were you guys making out or something?" Zeke joked.

Gabriella turned away uncomfortably and then sucked it up and watched the two.

Kylie smirked, "No, but I got this." She showed everyone the ring.

All of them gasped except for Taylor and Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the ring…her ring…well her old ring. She couldn't believe Troy would give that to Kylie the same day she gave it back.

Troy looked at Gabriella, trying to explain what happened with eye contact but Gabriella turned her head away.

She felt like she could be sick any minute. She shook her head, "Actually you know what, I think I'm just gonna head home. I don't feel so good and I'm tired." She said to them.

"Who's going to take you home?" Sharpay asked her. "I can if you need me to."

She shook her head, "It's okay, and I'll call my mother."

Kylie looked at Gabriella then at the others.

Chad sighed, "Aw okay, we'll see you at school on Monday." Gabriella nodded and left the diner and called her mom. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "Mom can you come get me at the diner? Okay bye."

Taylor walked out of the diner and looked for Gabriella. "Hey are you okay?"

"I can't believe him Taylor; I can't believe he gave her the ring, the same ring he got me." Gabriella folded her arms.

She hugged her and sighed, "I know, it's messed up of him. I guess he's not much of a promise keeper huh?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone better." Taylor spoke. She stayed outside with Gabriella until her mother had gotten her.

--

Inside the diner, everyone was eating dinner. Sharpay and Kylie were admiring the ring and Zeke and Chad were goofing off. Troy sat there with his head low, he knew Gabriella left because of him and he felt like the biggest ass for it.

Taylor walked in and sat next to Troy. "Jerk." She muttered for him to hear.

Troy looked over at Taylor then shook his head. "What?" He asked her.

"Never mind. Let's eat." Taylor said and they all ordered.

Troy knew what Taylor meant, but he didn't want to her how much it hurted her to see what had just happened earlier. He needed to talk to Gabriella to explain but he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him anymore.

--

Today was the first day Gabriella was coming back to East High, she knew people will be surprise to see her back. Well the ones who have known her since she was young. She rolled out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. She ate breakfast alone since her mother was always out of the house before she was. She grabbed her car keys and left the hotel and headed to her car to go to school. Once she got to the school she had to park far since she didn't have a parking card yet since today was her first day. She grabbed her bag and walked into the school.

"Is that Gabriella Montez?"

"Who's that girl, she's hot."

"Dude, that's Gabriella Montez. She's freaking fine!"

Gabriella heard all these little talks as she walked by, hoping to god she'll see Sharpay or Taylor soon. She saw Sharpay by her locker and she sighed in relief. "I'm so glad I found you." She said and sighed.

Sharpay laughed, "Why?"

"Never mind, but can I put my stuff in your locker? I have to go to the office to get my classes and a new locker."

"Sure." She said.

Gabriella placed all her stuff into the locker and left to the office. She received a locker and her classes then went back to Sharpay's locker to see the others excluding Kylie and Troy.

"Hey Gabriella, what's your classes?" Taylor asked.

"Homeroom, Chemistry, AP Calculus, Lunch, P.E., US History, Free Period, and AP English." She read off her schedule to him.

Sharpay smiled, "You have Homeroom with all of us and Chemistry with me."

"You have AP calculus, US History, and AP English with me." Taylor said happily. Of course they usually took all the hard classes together.

Gabriella looked at the other two guys to see if she had any with them.

"Just P.E." They said. "And Troy too."

Gabriella looked at them then nodded slowly. She didn't want to have PE with him.

"You have chemistry with him too." Sharpay added.

Gabriella nodded then looked at her locker number, "I'm gonna go to my locker." She said then grabbed her stuff out of Sharpay's locker and headed up to her class.

"Well if it isn't Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella turned around and saw a boy looking at her.

"Chris Colston, 9th grade, you turned me down for the dance?"

Gabriella nodded, "OH YEAH! Hi Chris, how are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm good, so you're back I see? With Troy man?"

She shook her head, "No I'm not with him." She said to him, "And yes I'm back for good."

"Cool cool." He said to her. "Wow you look really great."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." She said to him. "I have to get going, but I'll see you around."

"As well." He said to her and waved.

She walked to her locker and placed all her stuff inside and saw Troy heading her way. She closed her eyes for a moment then walked away.

Troy stopped walking and watched her walk off. He knew that she saw him.

Gabriella headed to homeroom early and saw Ms. Darbus. "Hi Ms. Darbus." She said to her, waving.

"Ah, Miss Montez it's nice to see you again."

She smiled, "Where do I sit?"

"Back there." She pointed to the back.

Gabriella nodded and went back to take her seat. She was one of the first ones here. The others who were in there already were staring at her which made her feel slightly self conscious. She shifted in her seat and waited for class to start. Thank god that Taylor had walked in.

Taylor sat across from her and smiled. "So how have people been greeting you?"

"Chris approached me." Gabriella laughed.

"Chris Colston? Really?"

She nodded, "yeah, it was weird but he looked different in a good way."

"He's the quarterback of the varsity team, can you believe that?"

Gabriella laughed, "No way?"

"Yeah, weird huh? I do not know what happened but he got much taller and stronger then somehow ended up as the QB of the team." Taylor smiled.

"Really weird." She said as the others walked into the class. The clock was around 7:20 when the bell rung. Troy and Kylie walked in just in time and took a seat near each other. Gabriella looked at them then back to the front.

"Okay you people, we have a new, well returning student to this class. Gabriella Montez." Ms. Darbus pointed to her.

Everyone turned (including Troy) to look at her and waved. Gabriella smiled at them and waved back then the announcement began to start.

"So Gabs, you coming to our basketball game tomorrow?" Zeke asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe, probably." She told him, "I'll go with Taylor so I don't have to sit by myself at the game.

"Actually, I'm a cheerleader."

"Really now?" Gabriella said in a surprised tone.

Taylor blushed and nodded, "yeah, so is Sharpay."

Gabriella smiled, "well that's cool. Maybe I'll find someone to come to the game with me." She shrugged then waited for the bell to ring.

Once the bell rung, Gabriella walked with Sharpay to her next class. "I have to go grab my chem. Book so I'll be there in a bit."

Sharpay looked over to her and nodded. "Okay."

Gabriella walked to her locker and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gabriella turned to face Troy.

"I need to talk to you."

"I have to go to class. I can't be late on my first day."

Troy sighed, "Well can you meet me at lunch?"

"I-I can't."

"Please, this time I promise it won't go as bad." He said to her, "We'll meet up at the tree house."

She looked around and sighed, "Fine." She said.

"What class are you going to?"

"Chemistry."

"Oh me too, I'll walk with you." Troy said.

"No thanks, I can walk myself." She said and then walked off to chemistry class.

Gabriella was force to sit next to some kid that she never saw before, probably a junior or something. She took notes and did her work in that class.

--

After the next two periods, it was lunch time. Gabriella putted away all her books and looked around before leaving the school. She walked over to the back and up the tree house to see Troy already there. She sat down next to him on the bench. "What do you need to say to me?" She asked coldly.

Troy turned to face her, "The ring thing, it's not what it seems." He said to her.

"Oh? Well then what? Did you just happen to forget that I gave that to you today?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "Just listen." He said to her, "when you gave it back to me I putted it in the glove box." He began, "And in the car before we got here she was looking for a tissue and found the box. I couldn't say that it belonged to you then she would forbid me to see you." He said to her, "I can't risk that." He shook his head, "So I told her that it was for her."

"That's worst, you could've told her the truth instead of lie. You just lied and you gave her a faulty ring. Some boyfriend you are." She said to him and shook his head.

"But I wouldn't be able to hang out with you."

"We don't hang out."

"I want to be friends Gabriella, that's all I ask for. I didn't think you were coming back like you said so I moved on."

"I keep my promises Troy." She said to him, "I came back for you, just for you. I was so happy when I found out that we were going back. I was hoping to be back with you in your arms." She told him. "But all of it wasn't what I thought it would be."

"You're back now, I know even though I have a girlfriend we can still be friends."

"I don't think I can just be your friend…" She said, "I don't think we should." She got up and sighed, "You have a girlfriend who likes you very much. I don't want you to break up with her." She walked out of the tree house and to lunch.

Troy shook his head and sighed. His heart was in pain, he knew the feelings for Gabriella were still there and rushing back.

**REVIEW PLEASE (:**


	4. Just Friends

"Man, I don't know anymore." Troy was over at Chad's house for the night before he had to head home for curfew.

"Don't know anymore about what?" Chad asked him. He grabbed the basketball off the ground and spun it on his middle finger.

Troy shrugged, "me and Kylie."

"What?! Why? Do not tell me it's because of Gabriella."

Troy stayed silent for a moment until Chad had spoke again. "Dude c'mon Gabriella and you are history, don't make the same mistake twice. You broke one girls heart don't do it again. She's a great girl who is pretty much in love with you." Sometimes Chad could say the smartest things.

"Since when did you care about who I dated?" Troy asked him.

Chad shook his head, "I really don't, but if it's with two girls who I am really close with then I don't want you to mess with any of their hearts. You and Gabriella broke up when she moved, you waited three years for a girlfriend for who knows why and now you have one so keep her."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Not exactly…" He said to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, me and Gabriella never broke up…" he told him, "I told her that I'd wait for her and I wouldn't date another girl." Troy stood up and began pacing slowly, "I was so sick and tired of waiting for three years that I moved on because we didn't talk throughout those three years for who knows why. I thought she would move on too but I guess not."

Chad stopped spinning the ball and dropped it to the ground, "No way?"

"Yeah…now I feel like an ass and sometimes I can't control my feelings because there will always be feelings there for your first love. No matter how hard you try to get rid of those feelings they'll always stick with you." Troy said, shrugging.

Chad shook his head and sighed, "Okay dude, listen here." Chad faced his friend, "I don't know what you want to do but remember that making the same mistake sucks so be careful." He told him.

"I gotta go." Troy grabbed his backpack and car keys, "I'll see you at school." He shook Chad's hand and left.

--

The next day at school, everyone stood around at the cafeteria before school started. Troy walked in and looked around for Chad and the others. He saw Sharpay, Taylor, and another cheerleader hanging out at the usual table. He glanced around and saw Gabriella hanging around some guys who walked over to her. He shook his head and looked for Kylie. He couldn't find her so he sat down with the other basketball players. From the corner of his eyes he was watching Gabriella. He saw that the guy was touching her and she was moving back a little, laughing. It seemed like a uncomfortable laughter though.

"Stop…" She laughed.

He could hear her from over there. Troy turned his head and saw her moving back again. Troy got up and got in the guy's face. "She said stop so stop."

Gabriella pushed Troy back gently, "what are you doing?"

The guy who seemed to be a football player got in Troy's face, "What the hell do you think you're doing Bolton?"

"Troy stop, walk away." Gabriella told him, she tried moving Troy back.

"Learn to fucking respect a girl." Troy said to him.

"We were joking around Troy; besides you're not my boyfriend don't try to defend me." Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked at Gabriella then at the kid then walked away, "whatever." He mumbled.

Gabriella watched him walk away then shook her head, "I'll see you later Chris." She said to him then walked away towards him. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Well I'm sorry if I was trying to help you out." Troy muttered.

Gabriella shook her head, "Why? I don't need you to fucking do anything for me okay?"

"Calm down, why are you swearing?"

"Because, you're pissing me off." She told him, "What don't you get, we can't be friends."

Troy smirked, "Well fine, next time that shit tries something on you, don't look at me for help." He said then walked away when he saw Kylie walking through the door.

Gabriella looked at Troy then at Kylie and then she walked over to the other two girls. "God, this is already a bad day." She said as she buried her face in her hand.

"Why what happened?" Sharpay asked while she was doing her makeup.

"Nothing." Gabriella muttered.

"Well you're in luck because Kevin is throwing a party tonight for his birthday even though it's a Tuesday." Taylor said to them.

Gabriella looked up, "wow who drinks on a Tuesday?"

"Apparently Kevin and his friends." Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella got up and grabbed her stuff, "I'm gonna go to class, I'll see you guys later."

"You're coming tonight right?"

She shrugged, "Probably."

--

"Babe, you look mad; what's wrong?" Kylie asked as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the lip.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He kissed her back then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Are you going to Kevin's tonight?"

Kylie ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "No I can't, my dad is flying in from Chicago tonight and I have to go pick him up from the airport."

"Damn, that sucks." Troy said, "I'd go with you but Kevin really wants me to be at his party tonight." He told her, though half of it was a lie. Troy never really liked Kylie's dad.

She shrugged, "its okay, I trust you to be at that party." She smiled, "don't drink and drive okay babe? I don't want you to get into an accident."

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid." He said, "but I have to go to basketball work out, I'll see you later." He waved to her and walked off to class.

Kylie walked off to her friends that she hung out with besides Taylor and Sharpay and sat down. "Are you guys going to Kevin's?"

They nodded, "Yeah why?" One of them asked.

"Keep an eye on Troy and that one Gabriella girl, there's something about her that I don't like." She said to them.

"Don't worry," They told her, "I'll keep a close eye on her."

Kylie nodded and got up from the table and went to her class. She had a feeling that Gabriella was only Troy's friend; she knew there had to be some kind of chemistry between them. When she was walking, she saw Gabriella walking alone towards her locker. Kylie sped up to walk next to her, "Hi Gabriella."

"Oh hi Kylie…" Gabriella felt awkward when Kylie came up to her all of a sudden.

Kylie held her bag in her hand and her books in her other hand. "So are you use to coming back now?"

"Erm, yeah I suppose." She shrugged, "I like it better here anyways."

"Oh really; for a boy perhaps?" Kylie asked, smiling.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "No, not a boy." She said, "Home is here, where I grew up." Gabriella shrugged and turned left to go to her locker.

"Oh that's cool; you and Troy seem like you two know each other really well."

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine." Gabriella said while looking through her locker.

Kylie nodded her head, "Hm, I see. You two ever dated?"

Now Gabriella was getting annoyed, she turned around to face Kylie, "Okay look here, I'm not after your boyfriend okay? So if you think that then you're wrong for doing so." She said to her.

Kylie narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, "Wow, you're thinking out of the box honey." She said to Gabriella in a cold voice. "I was trying to be your friend."

"It seems like you don't like me so," She shrugged.

"Well sorry, if I seem like a bitch."

Gabriella shrugged, "I have to go to class." She said and walked away after closing her locker.

Kylie rolled her eyes at her then walked off to her homeroom class that she had with Gabriella also.

--

Well the first half of school went fine; Gabriella didn't talk to Troy or look at him. She manages to not talk to Kylie either. In chemistry, she was partnered with Sharpay so she didn't have to be stuck with him in the end. Then P.E. finally came. The period where she had with Troy; she knew that it was going to be awkward. In the locker room, she got changed into some shorts and a school t-shirt. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and tied her sneakers. She walked out to the gym and waited for the teacher.

Chad walked over to her and sat with her, "Hey." He said as he went to fix his socks to lift them.

"Hey Chad." She said to him.

"Are you going to Kevin's tonight?"

She shrugged, "maybe, probably; you?"

"Yeah." He said, and then he stood up. "Today is gonna be a fun P.E. we're playing volleyball."

Gabriella laughed, "It'll be funny to see you play." She said and stood up as well.

Troy walked out with some guys and then the teacher had told them to set up the nets. Gabriella watched them then went to grab a ball.

"Okay students, I'm going to split you up in four teams. Two teams will play each other and the two who win will face each other for the extra credit points."

Gabriella sat on the bleachers with the other students, waiting to see what team she was on.

"Team one; Mike, Shane, Cara, Leah, Brandon, and Sarah." The team stood up and walked over to the court.

"Team two; Zeke, Ashley, Alyssa, Jenna, Jonny, and George."

"Team three; Chris, Trevor, Damien, Dylan, and Lisa."

"That's not fair, I'm the only girl." Lisa said as she stood up. Everyone laughed and then went to position.

"Last team is the rest of you; Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Allie, Brian, and Vanessa."

Gabriella stood up and looked over at Troy and Chad; she had a feeling she was going to be stuck with him. As they started playing, Gabriella was doing really well with her serves, bump, set, and spikes. Gabriella's team won of course, and they were set to play against another team.

Troy watched Gabriella's skills, she was good. "Nice serve." He said to her as he was passing her.

She looked at him, "thanks." She said then went to her position.

After the match, Gabriella's team ended up getting the extra credit. She went to go get a drink and ran into Troy.

"You know you should really go out for the team this spring."

Gabriella looked at him and shrugged, "Nah, I'm not good enough." She said.

"Yes you are, and I just saw you. You're probably much better than most of the girls on the team."

Gabriella looked at him then got a drink and walked away, "Ah, we'll see." She said.

"Okay, but I'm just saying…you have talent, just use it."

Gabriella heard him but didn't say anything back to him.

--

School had ended and Gabriella was tired. She knew she had to go home, do homework and go to that party. She drove back to the hotel and went up to her room and took a shower. She did her homework and took an hour nap. When she woke up, she realized that she was a little late for the party. She checked her phone and saw she had four miss calls; two pair from Sharpay and Taylor. Gabriella yawned and got dressed and applied her makeup. She drove to Kevin's house a little later and when she got there, there were plenty of cars and people.

"Gabriella!" She heard someone call her name and turned around to see it was a girl from her English class that she barely talked to, in fact she didn't even know her name.

"Hey…you." She said and hugged her back.

"Gabriella!" She heard Taylor, thank goodness.

Gabriella walked over to her and smiled, "Hey, sorry I'm late I overslept." She laughed and spoke over the music.

"Want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm driving tonight." Gabriella said and walked into the main room. The music was blasting and there were people dancing and drinking. She pushed through a crowd of people and manages to find everyone else.

"Hey Gabs." They all said together. It seemed like none of them drank tonight which was a good thing, all of them were around but Troy. She didn't see him.

Gabriella sat down on the couch next to Sharpay and smiled, "Hey." She said to them.

The birthday walked over to them half drunk and sat on Gabriella's lap.

Gabriella laughed, "Happy birthday Kevin."

Kevin said something that Gabriella had no clue what he was saying. Kevin then stood up and walked with some girl.

"Poor him, I bet he's not going to school tomorrow."

"I bet you everyone who's here that's drinking isn't going to school tomorrow." Chad said as he wrapped his arm around Taylor.

People were walking past them and yelling at the top of their lungs; Gabriella looked around and spotted Troy on the dance floor who looked drunk. "Is Troy drunk?"

"I don't know, I think so." Chad said, "He was here before me and he didn't talk to me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Did he drive here?" Gabriella continued to ask.

"I saw his Audi sports car outside." Sharpay said, "When I was coming in, it was parked in one of the main lot.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "Well he better not drive home."

Zeke looked at them then at Sharpay, "Well me and Sharpay are gonna go, we have to finish our project but we'll see you guys tomorrow at school." The two got up and left.

They waved to them and now all that was left was Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella. Taylor looked around and yawned, "I think I'm gonna go home too. Do you want me to take you home Chad?"

"Nah, I'll just go home with Troy." Chad said, he kissed Taylor and then sat there with Gabriella.

Then minutes later, Troy walked over to them and sat down. "Hello guys." He said to them.

Chad nodded at him, but Gabriella didn't look at him. Troy looked at Gabriella and smirked a little. He putted his arm around her but she slapped his arm away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Troy laughed, "Aw c'mon I'm just trying to have some fun.

"Troy you're drunk, get off of me." She pushed him off and got up, "I'm gonna go. Can you take Troy home?"

"Yeah." Chad said, then held Troy back from doing something stupid.

"You know how to drive stick right?" Gabriella asked him to make sure.

Chad looked at Gabriella, "its stick? I thought it was automatic, I can't drive stick."

"You've got to be kidding me." Gabriella said then hit herself in the head, "Fine." She said to him "I'll take you home and you follow me with my car." Gabriella handed Chad her keys.

Chad helped Troy to his car and Gabriella walked behind them. She got into the driver's seat and took Troy's car key. "If I pull over that means something happened." She said then drove off in the car with Troy. It was silent for a moment. Troy seemed like he was passed out or something.

Gabriella sighed in relief and started off for his house.

"Why Gabriella…?"

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy, "why what?"

"Why did you have to give me back that promise ring?"

She didn't answer his question, she continued to drive.

"Please tell me." He said.

"Because Troy, that didn't belong to me anymore."

"Yes it did, I gave it to you so it was yours."

Gabriella sighed in frustration now, "You have a girlfriend, that ring symbolized that we were still together no matter how far I was."

"It doesn't matter, that ring was yours."

Gabriella shook her head, "It didn't belong to me." She told him.

"I loved you for so many years, year after year I always wished that you'd come back to be with me. I have even cried."

She didn't know why he was telling her this now, either because he was drunk or he was being serious.

"I know you were hurting when you moved, just as much as I was."

"You know Troy, before I found out you had a girlfriend; I thought we've been together for three years…but I guess I was in an invalid relationship since." Gabriella told him. She pulled up to his house and sighed, "I'm trying so hard, so hard to seem like I'm okay when really I'm not."

Troy sat up but he was still drunk. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

She shrugged and looked at him.

"I never said I stopped loving you."

Gabriella looked at him, "I never stopped either, but I can't be with you and you know why."

"Kylie."

She nodded, "I can try to be your friend but I don't know if I can do it."

"It's worth a shot." He said to her.

"Yes, it is."

**REVIEW PLEASE (:**


	5. Study Date

"Wake up baby…"

"Hmm…?" Troy rolled onto his back and opened his eyes slowly. He came face to face with Kylie, "What time is it?" he asked while yawning at the same time. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"A quarter till seven."

Troy groaned and laid back down on his back, "I have such a huge headache." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"That's why you shouldn't drink on a Tuesday." She told him.

He yawned, "I don't think I can go to school today…"

"You have to, it's required to go to school for at least half of the day if you want to play tonight."

Troy shrugged and sat up but lay back down once his headache came back again.

"Who took you home last night?" She asked him.

He couldn't remember who exactly, all he remembered was talking to Gabriella but he wasn't sure about what. "I think Chad did." He said to her.

"Well that's good for him; did you dance with any girls?" She asked with curious eyes.

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed a t-shirt, "babe, c'mon you know I wouldn't do that." Though he didn't remember if he did or not.

"I was just checking." She said quietly. "Hurry up and get ready, I'll meet you in the car when you're done." She said then grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

Watching her leave, he took a long and warm shower then got dressed slowly. He still had a headache but continued to get ready. After getting dressed, he went downstairs and into Kylie's car and headed off to school.

"Man I'm so tired." Troy said, yawning again. "I think I'm only going to make it through not even half of the day."

She laughed, "Well we're having a pep rally so that should be fun." She pulled into the parking lot of the school and got out. She walked hand in hand with Troy into the school.

--

Gabriella leaned against her locker while talking to Taylor about last night's event. She looked around the school and saw the two walking hand in hand down the hallway. Gabriella stared for a second then looked at Taylor, "Tay, I really thought I'd be okay with this, seeing them together…but I'm not." She said softly.

Taylor looked over at Troy and Kylie then sighed. She placed her arm around her shoulder and walked with her, "C'mon let's go to class." She said then took her friend to class.

Gabriella nodded and walked with her. She told Troy that they could only be friends for now because he was with Kylie who seemed like a great girl.

"Gabriella! Taylor!"

Gabriella and Taylor turned around to face Troy alone, surprisingly.

"Hey." Taylor said. Gabriella simply smiled at him.

"Heading to class?" he asked them while walking with them. He knew that he and Gabriella were friends and things weren't going to be awkward, well maybe.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, walk with us?"

He nodded and the three of them walked.

"Where's Kylie?" Taylor managed to ask.

"She's with some friends." He shrugged. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she seemed sad. He could tell by the look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" He asked gently.

She shrugged, "I'm fine." She said to him, shrugging. She forced a smile on her face. She had wondered if Troy remembered their talk yesterday.

The three of them entered class and sat near each other. They talked for a while before class started. Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"God I remember those dimples." He said on accident.

Gabriella blushed and turned her face away, running her hand through her hair.

Kylie walked into the classroom and saw Gabriella and Troy near each other. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She was mad; well jealous. She walked over to them and cleared her throat. "Troy let's go sit down." She said then grabbed his hand.

Troy looked up at her then at Gabriella who was looking away now, he nodded and stood up then walked over back to his desk.

Gabriella sighed, "Gosh I hate that bitch." Gabriella mumbled.

Taylor had heard her and laughed, "Be nice."

After class, Gabriella got up and left first…she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kylie coming face to face with her. "Can I help you?" Gabriella asked.

"Can we talk, over there perhaps?" She asked, pointing to the table.

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess." She said then sat down on the table.

"I'm gonna keep it simple, I tried liking you and trying to be your friend but for some reason I just don't like you."

Gabriella was taken aback by her words and scoffed quietly, "Okay…?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend, or there will be consequences."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay first of all, I and Troy are friends and I'm sure he'll choose our friendship over you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. He has never mentioned you once when I met him and dating him." Kylie said.

Gabriella shook her head, "I have to go to class." She said then walked off to her next class.

Troy walked over to Kylie, "Hey what was that about?" He asked her.

Kylie shook her head, "She was being so mean, I was trying to be her friend and being nice and all but she bitched at me telling me to stay away from her and stay away from you."

"What? Why would she do that, me and her are just friends." Troy said.

Kylie had just lied and she knows that Troy believes her. She knew she could be a manipulative person when she wanted to be.

Troy raised his eyebrow, "Hm, well that's mean of her." He said, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Let's go."

--

In chemistry, Gabriella sat next to Sharpay and began talking with her. The next thing she knew Troy was marching towards her direction.

"Gabriella can I talk to you?"

"What now?" Gabriella sighed and got up following Troy to the back and she sat down on the stool.

"Why are you telling Kylie all these mean stuff?"

Gabriella stood up and laughed, "Are you serious? Okay, first of all she was the one who's saying all these crap."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know because she thinks there is history between us!"

"There was…" he said.

"Not anymore." She said to him, "Besides, she told me to stay away from you or else."

Troy shook his head, "I don't believe it…" He said softly to himself.

"Then don't. But I know what's real and what's not and if you're going to believe her then do so, but don't even try and talk to me." She got up and went back to her seat.

Troy watched her walk away then sat back down with his lab partner. He hit down on the table and sighed.

"What's wrong widchu?" His lab partner said.

"Nothing, girls are complicated…that's all."

"Damn I know what y'mean." He said.

He looked over at the guy and then wondered who he was.

"Darnell."

Troy nodded, "Troy."

"I know."

Troy nodded then looked over at Gabriella.

"She's a dime piece huh?"

"Who?" Troy asked him.

He nodded in her direction, "Gabriella Montez, I'm thinking about asking her out for a little more if y'know what I mean."

Troy smirked and narrowed his eyes, "Nah I don't think that's a good idea."

"What are you talking about? You know how it is, guys go for it."

"Yeah but not with her, don't even think about it."

"Oh for sure? Alright, cool." He said, shrugging.

Troy watched the guy carefully then faced back forward. He could tell the guy was eyeing Gabriella. He stood up and walked over to their table, "Hey Sharpay."

"Hey Troy."

Gabriella looked at Troy, raising her eyebrow at him.

Troy leaned back and whispered in Gabriella, "be careful for that guy, he's wanting to ask you out."

"Oh? Really now?" Gabriella turned to the guy.

"You shouldn't go out with him."

"Since when did you get to know me who I can and cannot?" Gabriella asked him. Sharpay was on the phone so she barely heard the conversation.

Troy looked at her and smirked, "Gabriella." He said in a settled voice.

"Troy." She shot back.

"Look, he's not good enough for you." Troy told her straight out.

Gabriella fully faced him, "And since when did you choose who is and isn't good enough for me."

"Okay you know what, I'm just trying to help you out, apparently I can't do that either." He said then walked away.

"Your girlfriend told me to stay away so I'm doing as she wishes."

Troy shook his head, "Damn it, even if we're broken up she still bitches at me." He said under his breath. Troy glanced over at Gabriella then back at the guy next to him, "Get near here and I'll break you, I'm not even kidding."

"Aren't you dating that one blonde chick, Kylie or whatever?" Darnell asked.

"Yeah, so? Gabriella's my friend and I watch out for her."

Darnell laughed, "Sure sure." He said, "I'm gonna go, peace."

Troy glared at the guy then went back to work.

"Okay, so everyone will be assigned a project partner and I expect the two of you to finish a poster." The teacher spoke. She posted the list on the wall of the partners and everyone stood up and rushed that direction.

Gabriella pushed her way through and searched down for her name. She moved over to the right and dropped her finger. Troy Bolton. Gabriella blinked then looked over at Troy who was staring at the paper then at her. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a faint smile.

Troy faintly smiled back and then went to sit down.

"So um, my place or yours?" Gabriella asked him, she ran her hand through her hair. "Your girlfriend won't like this."

He shrugged, "She's gonna have to deal with the fact that I want to pass school."

Gabriella nodded, "Well what it will be?"

"Your place at 9 after my game?"

She shrugged, "Sounds good." She said then sat back down next to Sharpay, "Shoot me."

"What why?"

"I'm lab partners with Troy." Gabriella laid her head down on the desk.

Sharpay laughed, "Gab, what's wrong with that? Oh I gotcha."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah." She said, "I bet that Kylie will want to kick my ass."

"Well you two are friends, nothing more so I see no harm in that."

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess."

--

After her classes, it was time for lunch. Gabriella grabbed her food and headed over to the table with Taylor and Sharpay. They met up with Zeke and Chad; no Troy or Kylie though. Gabriella sat down and began eating her lunch. Kylie and Troy walked in moments later and sat down at the table. Kylie shot a look at Gabriella and then smiled at everyone else.

"Troy what are you doing after the game?"

Kylie answered the question for him, "He's hanging out with me." She spoke quickly, still looking in the direction of Gabriella.

"Actually, I have to do my project for chemistry…" Troy told Kylie.

"Oh, well I'll help you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Actually he's working on it with me, the teacher partnered us."

"What. Are you serious?"

Troy looked at her, "Yeah, don't worry Kylie I'll get my work done."

Gabriella lost her appetite and stood up, "I'll see you guys later." She said then walked out of the cafeteria.

Chad ran after her and stopped her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't stand her Chad, I feel like I'm gonna swing at her face one day."

"Now now Gabriella, you know that's bad for you." Chad said, trying to calm her down.

"I know, I'm just saying." Gabriella spoke.

Chad nodded, "Well be careful okay, don't get kicked out."

Gabriella laughed, "I won't Chad, don't worry."

--

It was the night of the basketball game and everyone was so pumped and ready. They were playing a game that destined them to have first round bye. Gabriella had decided to go to the game to see her friends cheer and watch Chad play basketball. She arrived there and looked around for a spot. She noticed Chris in the crowd and he motioned her over. Gabriella nodded to show that she saw him and went to sit with him.

"Okay," the coach got his clipboard, "We have a big advantage right now, we're up by 15 but they're on a 10-0 run, and don't mess up now." He designed a play for them.

Troy nodded and looked around seeing Gabriella and Chris. He shook his head and tried focusing.

Gabriella looked at the score then began talking with Chris, she flirted a little which turned into a huge flirting.

Troy began playing with the team and then he scored a three-pointer which got everyone to cheer. The other team's coach called a time out and then Troy ran back to where his coach was. He looked up at Chris and Gabriella; he saw them cuddling and such. The look on his face was an angry one. Kylie couldn't see him since she was on the other side.

Chris flirted with Gabriella and all of a sudden he leaned in and kissed Gabriella out of the blue.

Gabriella was shocked at first, like she did not see that coming at all. She tried pushing him back but he wouldn't budge.

Troy saw a glimpse of this and needed no more; he moved away from the team and pushed Chris off Gabriella, "Get the fuck off her!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped, and all you could hear was the music going on, everyone else was dead silent. Kylie had a full picture of this.

"TROY!" Gabriella said.

Troy raised his arm up into a fist and was prepared to swing.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Regrets

Troy raised his arm up into a fist and was prepared to swing. He felt someone grab his arm back, "What the fuck? Let go of me." He turned around to see his coach; in better words his dad.

"What are you doing?" He looked at Chris then at Gabriella, "Gabriella! How splendid to see you!" His mood changed quickly and went back to being angry.

"Don't hit him; it's not worth it you're going to throw away a championship."

Troy smirked, he looked at Gabriella who was staring back at him then looked away. Troy looked at Chris and smirked at him then went back to the huddle.

Chris looked at him then at Gabriella, "what the hell was he thinking?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "I do not know…" She said then looked over at Kylie who gave her the eyes like she was going to kill her or something. "I have to go." She said then walked away from him, she didn't leave but she sat somewhere far from him and away from Kylie and Troy.

The game finally ended with the Wildcats dominating the game the whole time 86-58. Everyone cheered and left after the fight song. The guys headed into the locker room and the girls finished their cheer for the night. Gabriella stayed back talking to a few teacher and coaches she had from before. Troy finally headed out of the locker room and walked over to Gabriella and the coaches.

"Hey." He said to her.

Gabriella faked a smile to him, "Hey." She said to him. She saw Kylie heading their direction. She's everywhere.

"Coach, you should really see her play volleyball she's amazing." He said just in time for Kylie to be next to him.

Gabriella laughed and hit him playfully. "Shut up."

"Hmm, well you should come out for the team." She said then walked off.

"Good game, boyfriend." Kylie said and kissed him deeply.

Gabriella turned her eyes away when this was occurring. It was too awkward to watch.

Troy kissed her and pulled away, "Thanks…" he said. "I'll call you later."

Kylie sighed, "Fine." She pouted; she glared at Gabriella then left with her friends.

Gabriella walked with Troy lagging behind her to her car. The car ride at first was really silent until Troy spoke up.

"Are you not gonna say a word to me?" Troy asked her, "You're not gonna say 'good game' or 'nice shot' or anything?!"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gabriella said directly after.

"Okay…not the respond I was looking for, but what are you talking about?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sped up the car, "Why the hell were you going to punch Chris in the middle of your game?!"

"Sorry, it came over me."

"I told you I don't need you to help me."

"It's just an instinct I can't control." He told her, sighing, "I'm sorry but I know you didn't want him to kiss you I could tell."

Gabriella shook her head, "Apparently you know everything don't you?"

"Forget it." He told her, "Let's not talk about it."

"Actually, let's." She said to him. "Tell me why you keep doing this! Telling me who to date, and who's right for me, and knowing what I want and don't."

"Because I still care about you, it's not like since we're not dating I'm gonna stop caring about you. Even if you don't want me to it's not going to happen because either way I still will."

Gabriella looked over at him then continued looking forward to drive, "I get it, you still care but that doesn't seem like a right reason to stop me or someone from talking to me."

"Let's drop it." Troy said, and then got out of the car once they got to the hotel.

Gabriella sighed, "You always do that."

"Do what?!"

"Drop everything when I want to talk about something."

"Okay!" He said, "Let's just get this done."

Gabriella headed up to the floor and let them both in the house. She got changed into something comfortable then headed into the living room where Troy was.

"Where are the rents?"

"She's out probably with a guy." She shrugged, and then sat down with their homework stuff. They began working on it; they didn't really talk to each other unless they didn't get what they were doing. Finally Gabriella started talking to him.

"So how are you and Kylie?"

"Can we not bring her up?"

Gabriella sighed, "I want to know Troy, and can't I ask a normal question?"

"We're fine." He said to her. "She's a great girl." He shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella nodded softly, "That's good, I guess."

"I guess this wasn't what you expected to find out when you came back huh?" Troy asked her, he dropped his pen on the poster.

Gabriella lifted up her knees and hugged them, "No, not really…I expected you to not be with her or with anyone in general."

Troy shrugged, "I meant everything I said in the car that one night I was kind of wasted."

"Really? I thought you were so drunk that you wouldn't even remember."

Troy laughed, "Nah."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"Me too."

Gabriella smiled faintly at him, she knew that after this they could actually talk normally and be friends…well if Kylie will stop being a jealous freak.

"Things could've been different if I actually waited a little longer." Troy said.

Gabriella shrugged, "Probably…"

Troy leaned closer to her for some reason. It was just a reaction he had. Gabriella caught on quickly to this and some reason she leaned in to, she just missed it.

"Is it really over Troy? Me and you?" She said breathlessly when her face was inching closer to his.

"Not to me." He said then leaned in full way to kiss her on the lips. He couldn't help but kiss her.

Gabriella couldn't help but to kiss him back, she knew that she still loved him that was the main reason she came back. She knew it was wrong but when you put old loves together, you're destined to get the feelings back and will not fight any urge to stop.

They got into the kiss after a few seconds, Troy had his hand behind her neck and she had her hand rested on his thighs.

Troy knew that this was wrong because he had a girlfriend who is completely in love with him and devoted herself to him.

Gabriella pulled away when she refocused herself, "What are we doing?" She asked with her eyes still close and her forehead against his.

"I don't know, but I miss it." He said to her softly.

Gabriella smiled softly, "Kylie won't like this…"

"Kylie doesn't have to know…"

Gabriella bit her lip and kissed him again, and then she pulled away. "I can't do this; I can't do this when you have a girlfriend."

Troy looked up at her when she stood up. "What?"

"This is wrong. I'm not that kind of girl Troy, I'm sorry." She said. "You're gonna have to break up with her if you want us…"

Troy sighed, he didn't answer for a while.

"You should go." She said and opened the front door for him.

"Gabi…"

"Go, please." She said, biting down on her lip.

Troy shook his head and stood up, "Don't be like this."

"If you want to be with her then be faithful to her." She closed the door on him and left into her bedroom. So many questions ran through her head, like "Did that really happen?" Or "What the hell did I get myself in to?", "Why did I like that so much?" and all of those questions.

Troy had no clue what had just happened. He just had an amazing kiss with Gabriella then she kicks him out. Troy knew that he had to be with Gabriella but in order to do that he'd have to break up with Kylie…he really did like Kylie but he was in love with Gabriella. His heart is telling him so many things.

--

"Gabriella Montez; are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know, you seemed distracted or something.

Gabriella lifted her head from the desk and looked at Taylor, "Oh I do? Uh, okay?"

"Gabs, you know you can't hide anything from me." Taylor spoke; she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

Gabriella sighed, "Okay, promise me you won't say anything to anyone? Not even to Chad."

"I won't."

She could hear students starting to come in but they were minding their own business. "Troy and I kissed last night."

"YOU GUYS' WHAT?!" Taylor asked, raising her voice.

Gabriella's eyes widen and she lunged forward to cover her friend's mouth, "Shh! Not so loud or else people will know!"

"Oh crap, sorry…but how, what, when, why?!"

"I don't know, it was last night at my hotel when we were supposed to work on our project. It was so wrong, but it felt so nice Taylor you don't even know…" Gabriella sank back in her seat and sighed heavily.

"Well isn't he still dating Kylie?" Taylor asked, a bit confused about the situation.

"Yeah, that's why it's wrong…"

Taylor studied Gabriella's face, seeing if she could see any detail. Taylor always knew when something was going on with Gabriella, "You like him, don't ya?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I never stopped…"

"Well you guys better figure it out because Kylie will not be happy when she finds out what happen."

"She's not going to find out because you're not going to say anything." Gabriella told her. "But I know, she already wants to kick my ass."

Taylor laughed, "She won't touch you."

--

Troy walked to P.E. when he saw Gabriella by her locker, he looked both ways before walking to talk to her. "Hey can we talk?"

Gabriella closed her locker to come face to Troy, she didn't know what to say or what he was going to say, "Yeah, sure what's up?" She grabbed her P.E clothes and began walking with him.

"Can you not say anything that happened last night and just forget it?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella stopped walking and looked at her, "You want me to forget about it? So I'm taking that you're not breaking up with Kylie." Gabriella shook her head and continued walking. "You kiss me, and then you go back to her."

He shook his head.

"Wow Troy, whatever."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"You know, don't even worry about it." She said and continued to head over to the locker room.

"Gabriella, just listen."

"I have to go to class!"

"I can't risk being hurt again." He knew this would catch her attention.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid of being so attached to you and you leaving again."

When he said that, she looked away then back at him, "Are you serious? I came back for one reason."

Troy looked at her, "I know…I'm sorry I just can't."

"I'm still in love with you Troy."

When Troy heard this, he stopped talking and moving. Everyone around him was still moving. He was just standing there staring at her.

Kylie saw the two talking and ran over and hugged Troy, "Hey baby." She said.

Gabriella looked at Kylie then at Troy, she gave a fake smile then headed off to the locker.

Troy hugged her back slowly but he was watching her walk away…again.

"Are you okay?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Troy said then looked at Kylie when Gabriella was out of sight, "I have to go to class I'll see you later." He walked away from Kylie. He never knew she still love him; he knew she had feelings for him but he thought it was like simple feelings not deep feelings. He knew he was in love with her but he couldn't get hurt again, and he was happy…happy with Kylie. The kiss probably meant a lot to Gabriella then. He didn't know what to do anymore; but he knew that he and Gabriella may not ever happen again if he stays with Kylie.

**Review please!**


	7. Too Late

Gabriella walked out of the locker room with some girls she knew and began laughing and talking with them. She met them recently when they told her that they were on the varsity volleyball team and would like her to join.

"Yeah, it sounds fun but I don't know quite yet." She said to them, shrugging.

Ashley laughed, "You should, you're really a good outside hitter and you have potentials to be a setter too."

The other girls agreed with her and Gabriella shrugged.

"Hm, I'll think about it." She said to them, smiling. They all walked out towards the gym bleacher. Gabriella didn't even notice Troy walking her direction.

"You can't just say that!" Troy simply said.

Gabriella turned to face Troy and everyone else that was around her stopped and looked at him too, wondering what in the world was going on. Gabriella knew what he was talking about, "Hey I'll catch up with you girls later." She said to them then let them walk to the bleachers. "What are you talking about?" She asked him, she folded her arms over her chest.

"You can't tell me you're still in love with me!"

Gabriella now knew what he was talking about and bit her lip. She knew she would get emotional any time soon.

"I have a girlfriend Gabriella, I know I kissed you last night and I know it was something that meant something." He began, "But you just can't tell me you're in love with me!"

"And why not?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy stopped talking for a minute; he didn't know why she couldn't tell him that.

"And my bad, I'm sorry I can't control my feelings…I'll just stay out of your life. Happy?" She said then walked back to the girls by the bleacher.

Troy shook his head and hit the wall then went back to his friends who were shooting basketballs.

Gabriella watched him from a distance, knowing that what she said was in his mind. She talked with the girls around her about volleyball until class started.

"Okay everyone split up into your volleyball teams." The teacher told everyone. Gabriella walked over to her team and stood far apart from Troy. They played volleyball for most of the period then at the end of the class, Gabriella walked past Troy who she knew was looking at her because she felt his eyes on her as she walked past.

--

"Gabriella!" Chad was heading over towards Gabriella as he stopped her from walking.

Gabriella turned rapidly to see Chad heading towards her. "Hey Chad, what's up?" She asked him, giving him a broad smile.

"I was thinking all of us should hang out, you know just the six of us."

"Six of us?" Gabriella asked him.

Chad nodded, "Yeah, I mean like old times where it use to be the six of us. C'mon it'll be fun." He said to her, smiling. "Since you and Troy are friends and all I think it won't be awkward."

Gabriella looked away for a second, she knew that it was going to be awkward but Chad's face looked like he really wanted to do this. She sighed and shrugged, "Why not." She said. "Where are we going to go?"

Chad grinned, "Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach and stuff." He shrugged, "Since we live near one and it's not too crowded."

She shrugged, "Sure, sounds fun."

"Okay, after practice we'll swing by to pick you up." Chad said then walked off.

Gabriella watched him and leaned against the locker. She knew it was going to be awkward with Troy but maybe she could talk to him normally since Kylie wouldn't be there.

--

"TROY!" Chad yelled his name as he was running towards Troy.

Troy moved away from the group he was talking to then looked at Chad. "Hey man, what's up?"

"We're all hanging out today, the six of us."

"Six of us?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, like how we use to hang out back in the day."

"That means no Kylie?" He asked him.

Chad looked at his friend and nodded, "Yeah, if that's okay."

Troy shrugged, "I don't care but she's going to be pissed." Troy told him, he knew that Kylie always had to be with them especially if Gabriella was going to be there.

"Yeah Gabriella will be there too and all since you two are friends it wouldn't be awkward." Poor Chad; he didn't know what was going on between the two. Well no one did actually except for the two and Taylor.

Troy cleared his throat, "I don't think I can make it actually…"

"C'mon dude, please."

Troy sighed, "Okay, but I don't think I'll be able to stay long." Troy said then walked away from him and headed over to Kylie who he saw in the distance.

--

After practice and cheer practice, Chad and Taylor drove over to Gabriella's to pick her up. Then after picking her up, they picked up Zeke and Sharpay. Troy said he'd meet them there later. Gabriella was nervous about seeing Troy; but even more nervous about talking to him after what had happened. She didn't even know if Troy wanted to talk to her still. They arrived at the beach and saw hundreds of people.

"What the…"

Chad looked at Gabriella then at the others, "Hold on, I'll go see what's going on." He said and then he looked at the people who seemed to be having a party. Once Chad got back, he told them that there was indeed a party going on. "We can always join them."

Sharpay laughed, "I don't mind, it seems fun." She said then took Zeke's hand and went over to the other people.

Taylor faced Gabriella, "Is that okay?" Gabriella nodded the answer. The three of them followed right after Sharpay and Zeke. Chad spotted Troy in the distant with Kylie.

"Hey dude."

Troy faced Chad, "Hey, cool party huh?"

"Who arranged it?"

"I did."

"Dude it was supposed to be the six of us, not the six of us plus a hundred." Chad said, hitting his friend's arm.

Troy smirked, "Relax."

Chad shook his head and walked back over to Taylor.

Gabriella walked around and someone offered her something to drink so she took it and began drinking it. She knew there was alcohol, she could taste it but she could care less. She glanced around and saw Chris making out with some girl on the rocks. She rolled her eyes and continued to take a look around.

"Gabriella right?"

Gabriella turned to face a kid she did not recognize. "Uh yeah, hi."

"Darnell." He extends his hand towards her for her to shake.

She shook his hand and smiled, "Oh nice to meet you."

Instead of shaking her hand, he lifted her hand and kissed it softly, then gave her hand back to her, smiling still at her.

When he did that, she had blush a little then drank her drink. "You want to dance or something?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Sure." The two of them headed out to the dance floor and began dancing with each other to the fast beat music.

Troy had one drink in one hand and had his other arm around Kylie. They were laughing and having fun until Kylie got up. "Where are you going?" Troy asked her.

"To find a bathroom, I really gotta pee." Kylie walked with her girlfriends towards the bathroom.

He sat there waiting for her to come back. He drank his drink and looked at the dance floor at all the people dancing. One person caught his eye though and that of course was Gabriella. He watched her dance with some guy. He couldn't really tell until she moved her head and saw it was Darnell. Troy stood up instantly and handed one of the guys his drink and marched over near them. He knew Darnell was only in it for the sex. He walked over and grabbed Gabriella's arm.

She turned her head to see Troy, yet again trying to 'protect' her.

"Stay away from her Darnell, she's not someone you can just fuck any time you want."

"Ow, Troy let go of me."

Darnell looked at Troy and smirked. "Let her go man."

Troy let go of Gabriella then looked at Darnell, "Don't even touch her." He yelled over the music.

"Troy shut up; I can do whatever I want." Gabriella was sick of him protecting her every time and never letting her get close to a guy.

Troy shook his head, "Don't do anything with this guy; he's only in it for the sex."

She hit him in the stomach and shook her head, "Darnell's a nice guy, leave me alone Troy. I don't need you protecting me, I'm a grown girl. Don't you have a girlfriend you need to occupy?"

When Troy heard this, his eyes narrowed then he walked away from them. He knew that this guy was wrong for Gabriella.

"You want to get out of here?" Darnell asked her, "I can take you home, away from Troy whatever you want." Darnell offered.

She nodded and walked with him towards his car. Troy watched them from a distance, knowing something was going to happen so he looked at the direction Kylie walked off on then stood up and walked after Gabriella. She got into his car and then they drove off. Troy got into his car and followed them, he knew for a fact that Darnell wasn't some nice guy.

"So uh, what's the deal with you and Troy?" Darnell asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing, he's my friend who's super protective." Gabriella rolled her eyes at that.

Darnell laughed and turned into a street that was away from her hotel. "You took the wrong street."

"I know." He simply said. After a few more streets, he stopped the car and looked at Gabriella, "You're really pretty."

"Thanks." She said to him, she was feeling a bit awkward though.

Darnell leaned in to kiss her but she pushed his face away, "No, I barely know you."

"So what?" He said to her and continued trying to kiss her.

"Darnell stop." She said then tried getting out the car. "Oh my god, Troy was right."

"Yeah you should've listened to him huh?" He said then trying to kiss her; missing her lip and kissed her chin instead.

"GET OFF ME!" She slapped him and kicked him in his goodies which got him to move away from her. She got out of the car and saw him driving off. Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere until she saw a familiar car.

"Get in."

She looked at the guy in the car and saw it was Troy; she had tears rolling down her eyes as she saw him. "Why did you follow?"

"Because I knew he was a bad guy and I knew he was going to try something on you. Now get in and I'll drive you home." Troy said.

She got into the car and the drive was silent for the first part until Gabriella said something, "Please don't say I told you so."

"I'm not going to." He said to her.

"I should've believed you."

Troy shrugged and pulled onto her street.

Gabriella sighed then looked at him, "Thank you," she said, "And I'm sorry I told you I was in love with you, I'll just forget it and let you be happy." She told him.

Troy sighed, "It's not that Gabriella." He said to her, "It's the fact that you don't put the effort to win me back."

Gabriella turned to look at him, "What am I suppose to do? Fight Kylie? Yeah right."

He shook his head, "No, it just seems like you tell me these different things and you can't make up your mind with what you want. And even though you know I have a girlfriend you still try and tell me a bunch of stuff."

"I can't control my feelings Troy…"

Troy pulled into the lot of the hotel and turned off his car. He looked over at Gabriella for a second. "What do you want Gabriella? To be my friend or to be something more?"

"I just want things to be how it use to be." Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked at her then out the window, staring at the guy standing in front of the hotel waiting for people to walk in or out so he could hold the door open. "I love my girlfriend Gabriella…"

That's all she had to know, she unbuckled herself and sighed, "Thanks for the lift."

"Wait, let me finish talking..."He started, but Gabriella was already through the hotel door. "...I'm in love with you still," he finished, but he didn't get to tell her that.

--

Gabriella let the tears roll down her face as she walked into the hotel.

"Forget it…" Troy said to himself, "This just isn't going to work out…" Troy turned his car on and drove off, "What's in the past will stay there." Whenever he and Gabriella tried to work things out, something always went wrong or they just can't work together.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Choosing

Gabriella headed up to her hotel and sat down on the bed, she watched the maid clean up her room. All she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep and forget anything ever happened. Lying in bed, she opened the drawers up and grabbed the photo album of her freshman year. She flipped open the page and looked at all those pictures about how life use to be. The pictures were her and the group smiling and having fun. She missed those days where she was happy with the way life was. Gabriella came across a picture of her and Chad smiling; Chad was dressed like a girl and Gabriella was dressed like a guy. She laughed softly then flipped the page and there was a picture of Troy and her hugging each other while taking a picture. She smiled softly at the picture then took it out of the album and ripped the picture in half. She threw it away and closed the album then cried herself to sleep.

--

Kylie came out of the bathroom with her friends and looked around for Troy; she didn't see him and looked around the beach for him. "Have any of you seen Troy?" She asked the group she was talking to before she went to the bathroom.

They all shook their heads and then one of them spoke up, "I saw him going to his car." He said to her. "I don't know where he was going though." He shrugged, "I remember he walked over to Gabriella but he walked away from her though…"

Kylie nodded her head and sat around with her friends; she had no clue where Troy was and she was getting angry. If she found out that he was with Gabriella then she'd kick the crap out of Gabriella. "I swear if she's with Troy then I'm gonna fuck up her life, I'm not even kidding." She told her girl friends. Kylie saw Darnell and walked over to him, "Hey so did you do what I told you to?"

Darnell shrugged, "I tried, and she's fucking strong though." He told her, "I think someone picked her up because when I turned back she was gone just like that." He said.

When Kylie heard that, her eyes narrowed. "Troy." She muttered.

Troy had just gotten back from dropping Gabriella off and saw Kylie standing with Darnell, "What the fuck are you doing near my girlfriend?" Troy went and hugged Kylie.

Darnell put his hand up like he was backing away, "hold up, I'm not doing anything."

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Troy, he and I were just talking, but that's not the subject here, where were you?" she questioned him.

He looked at Darnell then at Kylie, "I was nowhere, I went to get more drinks but he called me and said he didn't need anymore." He tried to lie.

Kylie nodded her head slowly, knowing something was fishy about that. She looked at Darnell then at Troy and walked away with him when he walked off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kylie sighed, "Can you take me home, and I don't feel good." She said, and then walked to his car. Troy followed up behind her and got into the car. He drove Kylie home and then leaned over for her to kiss him but she walked out of the car. He grabbed her arm before she could leave though.

"Troy let go of me, I gotta go."

"What's your problem?" He said to her, "You started to act different when I got back."

Kylie got back into the car and folded her arms. "I know you weren't at the store, where were you Troy? And don't lie to me either." She turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Darnell said that he went back to pick Gabriella up and she wasn't there and earlier a guy said that he saw you talking to her and then she left and you left." Kylie said.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"TROY!"

Troy looked at her, "what! Are you gonna believe what other people say. You're assuming that I did something when I didn't." there he goes lying again.

Kylie looked at him and narrowed her eyes, she knew that he was lying but the way he said that she dropped it, "Okay, fine." She said then kissed him, "I'll call you later."

Troy watched her walk off and shook his head; he couldn't believe he lied again.

--

The school was open early today for student studying time since finals were coming up. Troy had to come early because his dad wanted him to have early practice. Troy pushed the guys' extra hard since playoffs were around the corner. About seven, Troy took a shower and got changed into school clothes and walked into the hallways of East High. There were plenty of people there and talking amongst themselves. Troy waved and nodded to some people in the hallway that he knew. He turned the corner and saw Chad and Zeke.

"Hey man." He greeted them with the handshake that most guys do.

"Sup?"

"Aye."

Troy opened his locker and put his ball in his locker. "Sorry for the extra hard practice, it's just play off is around the corner." He put his backpack in and grabbed his books.

"It's chill." Chad said, "Besides, we do need the practice anyways." He looked over at Zeke who nodded his head.

Troy saw Darnell near Gabriella again. "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you guys later. He said and he walked over to him and saw Kylie walking his direction. He didn't stop walking though for her to catch up. When he got near Darnell, Kylie came up too at the same time.

"Hi babe." Kylie said and looked at him then at the other two. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Gabriella.

Troy didn't say anything to Kylie or Gabriella; he was facing Darnell and was close to his face. "What the fuck are you doing Darnell?"

Darnell looked at Troy and narrowed his eyes.

"Babe what's going on? Kylie asked him, she heard his language and she didn't really like it when Troy gets angry. She hugged Troy's waist to stop him and show Gabriella that Troy was her territory.

Gabriella looked at troy then at the others. She didn't know what Troy was going to do or what Darnell was going to do but she could tell that Kylie was staring her down.

Darnell tried to hug Gabriella but troy pushed him off, "Get the fuck off my girl."

Then Troy realized what he just said and closed his mouth, hoping that none of them heard what he just said but by the silent sound he knew that they heard. All of them stopped talking. Kylie was shocked out of most; she blinked then looks at troy, "what?" She asked through her gritted teeth.

"Oh shit, I'm out." Darnell walked off.

Gabriella's eyes widen and looked at the two. She couldn't believe Troy just said that, worst of all he said it in front of Kylie.

"Oh shit, babe I didn't mean that it came out wrong." Troy tried to do whatever he could to cover it up, but he said it and he didn't mean to.

"I'm sure it did." She yelled. "Are you serious Troy? Are you fucking serious?!" She asked him, now people were looking when they were walking pass.

Gabriella looked at troy then at Kylie, "He meant friend, okay? Calm down."

'You fucking bitch, shut the fuck up.' She slapped Gabriella; which caught Gabriella off guard and caused Gabriella to charge back at her when she felt herself being slapped in the face.

Troy had to hold Gabriella back. "Gabriella, calm down." He said, "You should go." He told Gabriella, "Before things get bad."

Gabriella looked at Troy then looked at Kylie and shook her head. He couldn't believe he would defend Kylie. She didn't move though.

Kylie looked at Troy then shook her head, "I knew there was something between you two."

"It's not like that." He said to her. "I love you, not her. She means nothing."

Gabriella heard this and was taken aback. That's all she had to know. "So you're saying that our kiss meant nothing?"

"You kissed her?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, "I didn't mean it like that…" Then when Gabriella said something about the kiss his eyes grew wide. "Kylie let me explain."

"No," She shook her head. "You can go ahead and be with that slut."

Gabriella charged at Kylie when she said that and she punched her, "Don't you ever call me that again."

"Gabriella get off her!" Troy pulled her off. He didn't know what to do right now; he was so lost and confused on what to do.

Gabriella got up and looked at Troy, "I can't believe this; I told you how I felt, we kissed, and I told you I was still in love with you and you're still with her?"

Kylie wiped the blood and looked at Troy. "He chose me, so stop your whining and stay away from my boyfriend."

Troy looked at Gabriella then at Kylie and looked down, "I love Kylie, Gabriella. You and I were the past. That's all."

"Then don't you ever protect me or keep me away from any boy." Gabriella tears were falling down now, "I should've never come back." She said to him then she walked away but before she could go she looked at Kylie, "Nice ring by the way, it looked better when it was on my finger. That's right, Troy gave that to me."

Kylie looked at the ring then at Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said to Kylie, and then walked off away from the two of them.

--

Gabriella ran into the girls' bathroom and cried to herself. She hated this, she hated high school drama. She was so ready to get out of high school. Troy and Kylie were getting to her head, she should've known to stay back and realize that she and Troy were over. She tried to get him back, but it was useless.

Taylor had saw Gabriella run into the bathroom and walked into the bathroom with Sharpay. "Gabs?"

"Y-Yeah?" She said quietly.

Sharpay sighed, "Are you okay hun?"

Gabriella got out of the stall and hugged her two friends, "I really did love him Shar…I know it's just high school but I know I did…"

Sharpay hugged her, "You're much better than him Gabriella, you can find better."

Taylor nodded, "Yeah you don't need him or any guy in your life, you're a strong women, wait until college because there are plenty of guys who will want you."

This was kind of helping Gabriella feel better but she was still hurt by Troy's word. "It's just hard to get over him…after all these times."

"We'll help you, I promise." Taylor said.

"Yeah, come on…let's go." They all walked to first class which they had together.

--

In class, Gabriella sat in the back and covered her face; she didn't want anyone to see her. Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, and Taylor knew there was something wrong already. When Sharpay looked at Troy she could see he was sad, really sad. Kylie left early from the bloody face that Gabriella gave her. Gabriella knew she was gonna get in trouble but she didn't know when exactly. When anyone tried to talk to Troy, he wouldn't say anything. A teacher walked into the room and called for Troy and Gabriella,

"The principal wants to see you both." She handed them the note and left.

Troy and Gabriella both walked towards the office. One was walking ahead of the other and they were in silent. When they got to the office they had to wait by sitting in those chairs in front of the room.

"Gabriella…" Troy tried to talk to her.

"Don't talk to me Troy." Gabriella said straight out.

Troy looked at her, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Troy I heard what you said okay, that's all I needed to know."

Then the room opened and Kylie and Darnell walked out and sat by them.

Kylie hugged Troy and looked at Gabriella; she glared at her and then waited for the principal to call all of them.

"Troy," Kylie began to say, "I'll forgive you…if you promise me you will never talk to…_that _again. And you can't be near her. " She emphasize on the word 'that'.

Gabriella turned to look at Kylie and she knew that was the most impossible thing ever.

Troy cleared his throat and looked at Kylie and then Gabriella.

"Well…?" Kylie asked.

**Review Please!**


	9. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Well here's another chapter…I'm sorry it was posted so late. . . I might be a bit slow updating a chapter after this one because I'm sick. [. But I'll try my best.**

**I know you guys all hate Kylie. Lol, but she makes the story more dramatic. I don't know how longer she'll be in but she might stick around for a while. Don't worry she'll eventually be off.**** Just kick back and enjoy the story!**

Gabriella looked at Troy wondering what he was going to say. This was going to determine if she should really back away from Troy and never talk to him again.

Troy never knew it was going to come down to this; she never thought Kylie would make him choose like this. Gabriella was an important girl and he has known her since forever. They go far back and it's just stupid to throw it all away, but Kylie is an important girl in his life too.

"Answer me, Troy." Kylie said impatiently.

Just in time, the principal came out and took them all into the office. This gave Troy time to think about his decision. It was just stupid to choose.

"Okay, so can anyone explain to me why Kylie had a bloody mouth…Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up at the principal, "She called me a slut…"

"Language Miss Montez."

"Sorry, but she had the nerves to get in my face and slap me first." Gabriella exclaimed.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "She tried to hit on my boyfriend!"

"Okay, hold up. Darnell was talking to me and Troy came over then you came over and then it came to this big commotion." Gabriella told the principal.

"Darnell, can you tell me what happen?"

Kylie shot a look at Darnell.

"Well, you know…I was minding my own business tryna get to my locker and then these three came up to me and then started to talk smack in front of me. I left minding my own business."

Troy smirked, "Okay, shut the hell up."

"Language!"

Troy apologized then looked at the principal, "He's lying, he was trying to hit on Gabriella and after what happened at the beach she didn't want to see him."

"What happen at the beach?" The principal asked Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy then looked at Darnell, "Darnell tried to be forward with me and I didn't like it."

"Is that true Darnell?"

"Psh, these people are lying." Darnell lied.

"Wait, how do you know Darnell tried to kiss her?" Kylie asked Troy.

"Kylie, that's not the point; the point is I do not want any hitting or slapping at my school alright?! I'll let all of you off the hook since no one is telling me the truth." The principal said then dismissed the four of them.

Gabriella got up and walked out of the room after the three.

"So Troy, what will it be?" Kylie said.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "I'm sorry…" he said to her.

Kylie smiled with a satisfied look, "You heard him; he chose me."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "wow…"She said then walked off, holding back her tears. She couldn't believe he chose her.

Troy had his head down when she walked away. He didn't know if that was the smartest thing he did; but it was only right…he knew that Kylie was important to him and he and Gabriella were getting nowhere.

"You made a good choice babe." Kylie said then walked with him towards the other direction.

--

At lunch, Gabriella didn't eat with the others; in fact she went home early because she didn't want to be at school anymore. Her mom allowed her to be at home because she thought Gabriella was sick or something.

Back at the school, Chad and Taylor sat down looking at the others. "Where's Gabriella?" Chad asked.

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know, she wasn't in chemistry…"

"Gabriella never misses class, ever." Taylor said.

Troy looked at the others, not saying anything about anything. Chad looked at Troy and then at the others, "Do you know where Gabriella is?" He asked him.

Kylie looked at Chad then at Troy, smirking a little.

"I don't care about Gabriella…" Troy said still looking down at his plate. "She's not important to me." He knew this is what Kylie wanted to hear.

Everyone was taken aback by this. Taylor was shocked that Troy would act like a jerk; well she wasn't surprise but this is Gabriella they were talking about. Chad gave Troy a weird look and then looked at Taylor and shrugged.

"Anyways." Kylie changed the subject, "So I'm having a party this Friday, you guys should all come." Kylie spoke. "It's an exclusive party so if you're on the list you're allowed in. No guests allowed." She made sure that they all heard because she was referring to Gabriella coming. The others nodded then ate their lunch quietly. Troy was the quietest out of all of them. He felt like a real ass, and if someone told him that then he'll believe it because he knows they're right. When the bell rang, he got up and left without Kylie.

"What's his problem?" Kylie asked when she was walking with Sharpay.

Sharpay shrugged, "I wonder…"

"It's probably because I made him choose earlier." Kylie said as she walked with her towards their next class that they had together.

Sharpay stopped walking, "Choose what?" She asked her.

"Oh, you know I made him choose between me and Gabriella."

"You did not…" Sharpay said, she knew that the two had a good friendship that went way back. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know it seems like they use to have chemistry, well they did and so I couldn't handle that so I made him choose." Kylie said, "It's only right." Kylie knew she was a huge bitch but she didn't care one bit.

Sharpay looked at Kylie, "Ky, are you stupid? They're just friends and you couldn't handle that?"

"This ring use to be hers, but he gave it to me so that means he's mine." Kylie said.

"It doesn't matter if it's yours now, it use to belong to Gabriella so it meant something before. If he gave you the same one then it doesn't mean anything to the two of you." Sharpay said. "Gabriella was something to him; she probably meant the world to him. You can't change that, no matter what you do or say."

"What are you saying Shar?"

"He'll eventually realize that he can't stay away from her and that's going to hurt you. So I advise you to let him at least be her friend."

Kylie rolled her blue eyes at Sharpay, "He's my boyfriend and you don't tell me how to control our relationship you hear? That's between me and him. You're not in it." She told her and walked away.

Sharpay watched Kylie walk off and Taylor walked over to Sharpay.

"I seriously would punch that girl if I can. Nobody messes with Gabriella." Sharpay said.

Taylor watched Kylie then looked at Sharpay, "You know that we have to get Gabriella and Troy together to actually talk and have a decent one. They need to settle things; they can't leave things unanswered. I know Gabriella still loves Troy."

"Do you think Troy loves Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor shrugged, "I guess there is only one way to find out huh?" Taylor and Sharpay walked off to class to meet up with Chad.

--

Troy went up to his secret tree house and looked out to the view. Sometimes, he wonder what life would've been like if Gabriella stayed. He wondered if they would still be together till this day. They never got to experience the life being together for so long. She had to move before they could actually be really exclusive. There was no way that could ever happen again because he chose Kylie over Gabriella; maybe the most smartest thing he's done or the most stupid thing he's ever done. Right now; he didn't know he was confused. One thing he knew for a fact though, if he ever saw Gabriella with a guy he knows that everything will overcome him and he will get into protective mode. He just knows it already. No matter what he says or do; he'll always be protective of Gabriella he really does care for her.

"Hey man…" Chad knew where Troy's hiding spot was; he's been best friend with him since they were in kindergarten.

Troy looked over at Chad; "Hey…"

"Not going to class?"

He shook his head and continues to look out.

"Dude, what's bugging you?" Chad asked him. "I know something is wrong you've been acting like this since this morning. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Troy sighed, "It's just, I don't know if I made a good choice."

"What do you mean?" Chad knew what was already wrong with him, Taylor had told him about it earlier and now all Chad needed to do was to get Troy's side of the story.

"I chose Kylie over Gabriella; I told Kylie I would never speak to Gabriella again just so she would forgive me because I kissed Gabriella the night of that one basketball game."

Chad sat down next to Troy, "Well do you still love Gabriella?"

Troy sat there and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not an answer Troy; it's a yes or no."

"I don't know okay! There's just a feeling inside that's holding me back from holding on to her. It's just been so long and I've seen a different light then she has."

Chad looked at Troy, "You can never forget and get over your first love; you know that."

"I know, it's the fact that she shows no emotion to fight for me."

Chad rolled his eyes, "She's a girl Troy, and she wants you to fight for her. She came back for you, and only you. Don't you get that?"

Troy didn't say anything.

"Exactly, you need to realize that you still love her and want to be with her. Kylie isn't the one for you man, at first she may be that girl that seemed right for you but really the girl of your dreams is right around the corner." Chad told his best friend then stood up, "I gotta go to class, I told my teacher I was going to the bathroom. Go to class man, don't get in trouble."

Troy nodded then watched him walk away. He took all of Chad's words in and thought about it. Maybe Chad's right; just maybe. He knew that either way he's going to regret something; whether or not he wants to. Troy didn't go to the rest of the class; he didn't feel like it.

--

At practice, Troy was probably having one of the worst practices ever. He missed most of his shots and got the ball stolen a few time. The coach yelled at him often and he had to be benched for the rest of practice. He left early because he didn't want to be there anymore. Heading home, his cell phone rang and he saw it was Kylie. He pressed ignored and went to drive to her house. When he got there, he called her and told her that he needed to talk to her.

Kylie opened the door for Troy and let him in her house. "What's up? "She asked him.

"We have to talk." Troy sat down on her bed with her.

Kylie had no clue what was coming, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She placed her arm around his shoulder but he moved it.

"I don't think we can be together…" he said to her.

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL NOT?! DO NOT TELL ME IT'S BECAUSE OF GABRIELLA! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT."

Troy didn't say anything.

"You jerk, you fucking asshole." Kylie threw the pillow at him, "After all that happened and you choosing me, you decide to go back to her?!"

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"GET OUT; GET OUT OF MY ROOM." Kylie said to him. She let the tears roll down her eyes as she told him to get out.

"Don't take it personally…it's not that I don't care about you because I do; its just…"

"Just leave, please." Kylie screamed and took off the ring. "Here's the fucking ring back." She threw the ring at his head but he ducked in time.

Troy picked up the ring and left the room, well that didn't go as expected. He got into his car and placed the ring back in the glove box and headed over to Gabriella. Once he got to the hotel; he opened the car and took a deep breath. This is what he's been waiting for his whole life. He got out of the car and went into the hotel. He went to her floor and knocked on the door; he was a bit scared and nervous.

Gabriella opened the door and came face to face with Troy Bolton.

"Hi."

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. Someone New

When Gabriella opened the door, the face of Troy came upon her eyes.

"Hi." She heard him say.

Now, she was wondering what he was doing here; she wasn't sure. If she remembered correctly he chose that Kylie girl. Gabriella looked at him, then slammed the door on his face and sat back down on the couch. She lifted up her leg and hugged her knees gently.

The door was slammed on his face; he half expected that. He did deserve it after all he did. "Gabriella, can we talk?"

"No, there's nothing to talk about anymore Troy. You chose your girl; I heard it loud and clear." Gabriella said, "Just go away, please."

Troy leaned against the door, "Listen, I made a mistake; I realize that…"

"Don't you know? Sometimes things can be a little too late, and this is one of those situations Troy." Gabriella said, she bit down on her lip to keep her from crying. "Please, just go. Your girlfriend will not like this." Gabriella said to him through the door.

Troy let out a big deep breath and sighed, "She won't care; I'm not with her anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I broke up with her because I came to realize you're the one I want. I guess I was scared; scared of being hurt." Troy told her.

Gabriella didn't say anything; she looked down at her hand.

"Please open the door…"

The door opened and there the two came face to face again. "Listen here Troy," Gabriella spoke softly, "I realize that I've fought for you, I came back for you, I told you how I felt and you didn't do anything about it. I can't fight for you when you're not realizing that I am trying so hard to show you that I still love you." Gabriella told him, "We just can't do this right now." She said softly, "I'm sorry…but you chose Kylie; and that was a bitch move. You don't know how humiliating that is for me. If I were you, I realize that Kylie is probably the right one for me right now; you two are both liars." She said to him. She closed the door and this time she went to her room so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

Troy stood there and he was shocked. He couldn't believe that she just did that; he didn't think she'd be like that. He walked out of the hotel and out to his car. He wanted to punch something; anything that was near him. He got into the car and punched the seat of his car. "Damn it! I'm so fucking stupid!" Troy yelled in his car. He started his car and sped home.

--

Taylor and Sharpay headed over to Gabriella's hotel since Gabriella had called them over because she really needed them right now. Gabriella got out of her bed and opened the door for them. "Come on in." She said and let them walk pass her.

"What's wrong girl?" Taylor asked as she sat next to Gabriella to comfort her.

"Don't tell me it's about Troy; I heard what happened earlier today…Kylie told me." Sharpay said to her and sat on the other side of the couch. "She's a real bitch for doing that."

Gabriella looked at the two of them and crossed her arm, "Troy came by today."

"What? You let him in? Why?!" Taylor asked her.

"I didn't let him in; he stayed outside and talked to me through the door." Gabriella told Taylor.

"Who cares, what happened? What did he say?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella turned to look at Sharpay. "He told me he made a mistake by choosing Kylie and he told me that he wants to be with me; he was just so afraid to notice that in the first place." Gabriella wiped a rolling tear.

"Well what did you say back to him?" Taylor asked.

"I told him that it was a little too late." Gabriella said, "That's good right? Telling him that?"

"Of course!" Sharpay said, "I'm proud of you for saying that!" She hugged her friend and told Taylor to join in on the hug.

"Why do I feel like I regret saying that…?" Gabriella asked her friends.

"You might seem like you regret it at first; but really sooner or later you'll realize that you don't need him in your life." Taylor spoke.

The girls stayed there for a little longer because they had to go home. Gabriella waved to them and locked the hotel door then went to her bedroom to fall asleep.

--

Troy got home and saw Kylie's car parked in front of the garage, "What the hell is she doing here?" He asked himself. He turned the alarm on his car and headed inside the house. "Hello?" He yelled out into the big house.

"Honey, Kylie is here." He heard his mom say from upstairs.

Kylie came out from the living room and looked at Troy. "Can we talk?" She grabbed his arm and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

Troy sat on his bed and looked at Kylie, waiting for her to talk.

"Look, I know you didn't mean the break up, I think you were going through some tough time. I know you didn't want to break up so I'm going to forgive you for yelling at me and we can go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend; it's as simple as that." She said and sat down next to him.

Troy heard what she had to say. He wanted to tell her straight out that he didn't want to be with her but something didn't let him. He looked down at the ground and then back at her, "You're right." He said to her, "I didn't mean to break up with you." Troy dully said.

"I thought so!" She said then kissed him on the cheek, "I knew you couldn't live without me." She giggled then kissed him again on the cheek. "Well I'll see you tomorrow bye babe." She said to him then left off.

Troy shook his head and laid back on his bed, he couldn't believe he just got back together with Kylie. He knew he only did because he got turned down and maybe he did make a mistake to try and talk to Gabriella in the first place. Maybe this was the way things were suppose to be after all. He took a shower then got changed and went off to bed.

--

Taylor went to Chad's locker the next day at school and closed his locker, "Plans off, for the two of them to hang out together." Taylor told Chad.

"What? Why?"

"Because Troy yesterday went to talk to Gabriella to tell her how he felt but she turned him down because Troy chose Kylie first." Taylor said and folded her arm.

Chad sighed, "Man that guy needs to learn sometimes." He said then walked with Taylor, "So they're no longer speaking?"

"Yeah, but the thing is they're working together on the project." Taylor said. "I don't know how that'll work."

"I don't understand why they just can't be friends." Chad said, "Wait a second." Chad just thought of something, "You're saying Troy broke up with Kylie then?"

"Well I don't know…possibly." Taylor said. "Well here comes Gabriella, don't talk about Troy around her okay?"

Chad nodded then greeted Gabriella with a hug, "Hey." He said to her.

Gabriella hugged him back and smiled, "Hey Chad, Hey Taylor." She said then went to her locker to grab her books.

"How are you holding up?" Taylor asked when she was walking with Gabriella. Chad had left off with his basketball buddies.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm okay." She said to her, "I'll be fine though." She opened the locker with the combination and grabbed her books.

Taylor looked down the hallway and saw Kylie and Troy. She glared at them then looked at Gabriella who was done with the locker. "Let's walk this way." She said to Gabriella. She didn't want her to see Troy and Kylie.

"Why? My class is this way; I'll just go this way." She turned then stopped almost immediately when she saw Troy and Kylie.

Taylor looked up at Gabriella then at the two. "That was why…" She said to her.

Gabriella shook her head and looked away, "I can't believe him, he told me they broke up yesterday and now he's back together with her?" Gabriella asked.

"He's a jerk, we know that Gabriella."

"I never wanted to believe he was that kind of guy…" Gabriella said, "I just had to see it now to know." She walked to her class. She knew that it would be hard for her to look at Troy; she did turn him down after all.

Troy saw Gabriella and dropped his arm from Kylie. He watched her walk pass him and then he sighed. This wasn't going to work for him; he and Gabriella avoiding each other like they never knew each other. Every time they say they're going to be friends or at least try it never works because they always tell each other how they really felt. Kylie wasn't making the situation any better; she was always there to ruin things.

Kylie felt his arm fall from his shoulder and linked their fingers together. She didn't notice Troy looking at Gabriella.

Chad turned the corner of the hallway and saw Troy with Kylie. "I guess they didn't break up," Chad said to himself. He walked over to Troy, "Hey man, a word over here?" He motioned his hand.

Troy nodded and unlinked his fingers with Kylie. "What's up?" He crossed his hand over his arm, waiting to see what Chad was going to say.

"I heard what went down between you and Gabriella last night…so what are you going to do about it now?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, give up I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah man, that's not the way to go. Don't make her fight for you, you fight for her dawg." Chad said, trying to encourage his friend.

Troy shook his head, "It's just not going to work out between me and her okay? Leave it alone." Troy said then walked off back to Kylie.

Chad shook his head, "No, when I know people are meant to be together then I help out."

"You tried to help me Chad, but your advice got me turned down…even worst got me to lose a friend." Troy said then walked off.

"I know you love her, you don't love Kylie." He yelled back out.

Troy shook his head and continued walking. He knew Chad always knew what to say so he couldn't listen to Chad anymore. He knew that he didn't love Kylie. He only says he does just because. He's only been in love once and that was with Gabriella.

Kylie looked at Troy, "What did Chad say to you?" She asked as she slipped her arm around his waist and walked with him.

"Basketball stuff." He shrugged then walked with her to their class.

During homeroom, Miss Darbus began on announcements, "Okay students, volleyball tryouts are next Monday so any of you want to try out then sign up are in the gym."

That caught Gabriella's attention, people had told her to try out but she never knew if she wanted to for sure. Troy looked back at Gabriella for a split second he knew that she was a perfect player for that sport. Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her, but she didn't look at him because she knew it was going to hurt her.

The bell rung and everyone got up and headed to their next class. Troy left the classroom earlier and waited for Gabriella. He knew that she didn't want to talk to him or see him. He knew Kylie wouldn't like this at all but he was trying to help her.

Gabriella noticed Troy and walked passed him.

"Gabi." He said.

"What." She said but she didn't stop walking.

Troy looked at Gabriella and walked faster, "You should go out for the volleyball team."

"Okay." She said, "I'll keep that in mind." She said dully as she continued walking.

Troy shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Gabriella, listen to me. I can't stand this anymore."

Gabriella turned and looked up at him. "What." She said.

"I'm not ever going to be over you; know that." He said to her boldly.

When she heard this she stopped pulling her arm away, she looked up at him and took a few breaths. She saw Kylie in the distance. "I never know when to believe you anymore; you lie so much…like when you told me you broke up with Kylie."

Troy looked back at Kylie and let go of Gabriella's arm.

"Exactly." She said then walked off again.

Kylie walked over to Troy, "Did I just see you with Gabriella?" She asked in an almost angry tone. Sharpay and Taylor were behind her, watching what she was doing.

"No, she was walking and I was walking behind her." He said then walked off.

"Poor Gabriella." Sharpay whispered to Taylor. Taylor nodded.

"I know…"

Sharpay walked with Taylor, "This guy is hurting her inch by inch, it'll never stop Tay…"

"We need to find Gabriella a better guy, someone who will treat her with respect and is ten times better then Troy." Taylor told Sharpay.

Sharpay laughed, "Right, and where are we going to find a guy like that at this school?"

"Who said he needs to go to this school?" Taylor said, giving a mischievous grin.

Sharpay smiled, "Good call," She told Taylor and the two walked off to class and discussed finding Gabriella a blind date. They knew Gabriella wouldn't like the sound or idea but they just weren't going to tell her.

**Review please!**


	11. The Right Move

"So where are we going tonight?" Gabriella asked as she got ready for whatever the girls had planned.

"We're having a girls' night out." Sharpay told Gabriella.

Taylor laughed, "Go get changed." She said and watched Gabriella go to the bathroom. Taylor sat next to Sharpay and sighed, "Okay so I found someone who might be interested in her. His name is Luke, he goes to West High, well he's only been here for five months; he came from Australia…"

"Ooh, Australian accent, sexy." Sharpay said. "Sorry for interrupting but continue."

Taylor laughed, "He likes to play sports and he's into music. He's really nice." Taylor said.

"How did you find this guy?"

"I did my research." Taylor grinned. The two were laughing until Gabriella came out.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked them.

"Oh nothing, Sharpay just said a stupid joke." Taylor said, smiling.

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes, "You two are something." She said then when she was finished she looked at the others, "Okay I'm ready." She said.

The three headed out to the car and they drove off to the movies. When they got there, Taylor looked around for this kid that she met. "Let's go buy tickets." Taylor spoke.

Gabriella nodded and walked over to the booth. When she was there she saw some guy looking at her. "Okay is it me or is that guy at seven o'clock looking at me?"

Taylor looked back at the guy, "Luke!" Taylor said and waved him over.

"W-wait what? You know him?" She looked from Taylor to Sharpay. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Luke walked over to them and stuffed his hand into his pockets. "Hello." He said.

Gabriella smiled at him softly.

"Luke this is Gabriella; Gabriella this is Luke. Your blind date." Taylor said.

Gabriella turned her head quickly to look at Taylor, "What!?" she asked, she looked at Luke, "Can you excuse us for a moment." She pushed the two of them aside, "WHAT IS THIS?!" She yelled in a whisper tone.

"Gabs, you've been miserable for so long it's about time we find you a real guy who will respect you." Sharpay said.

"Yeah Gabriella, just give him a chance." She said then the two girls ran off to the theatre.

"I'm gonna kill them." She gritted to her teeth then turned to look at Luke; she smiled at him softly, "Hi." She said to him.

"I got two tickets to the movie, you interested?" he asked her.

She nodded and walked with him into the theatre. They were early so they talked for a few minutes.

"So uh, your friends tell me you moved back from…" He wasn't sure exactly.

"California." She said to him. She noticed his accent right away when he was speaking, "You sound like you're from Australia." She said to him.

"Yes." He said, "My parents decided to move here five months ago."

Gabriella nodded, "That's really cool." She said to him.

He shrugged, "I suppose, it's just it sucks moving." He told her.

Gabriella turned to look at him, "Oh, I know what you mean, and it really does." Luke smiled at her then the movie started. She started to feel more comfortable around him.

--

"C'mon we need to go out somewhere I'm sick of staying in." Kylie whined.

Troy sighed, "Fine, let's go see a movie or something." He said to her and they got off the bed and headed in Troy's car. Once they got to the theatre, they bought tickets and saw Taylor and Sharpay talking to some people.

"Tay, Sharpay, hey!" Kylie said to them.

Taylor turned around and saw Kylie and Troy, "Oh hey, what's up?"

Sharpay looked at Kylie then at Troy.

"Nothing we're just going to see a movie." Kylie said to her, "But we have to go in before we're late." Kylie said then they walked into the theatre.

"How much do you want to bet that this will not turn out good?" Sharpay said she watched the two walk into the theatre.

"Highly." Taylor said, sighing.

Troy and Kylie walked into the theatre and sat down behind two people. The movie had just begun and they had not missed anything. "Kylie turn your phone off." Troy whispered.

Luke turned to see who was talking and saw Kylie, "Kylie?!"

"LUKE?!" Kylie asked. There were a few shushes in the theatre when Kylie accidently said his name loud.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy, her eyes grew wide and so did Troy's.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked Kylie.

"Watching a movie, duh. What are you doing here?" She asked him, she looked at Gabriella, "And with her?"

Gabriella smirked at Kylie, knowing Kylie will do anything to make her mad so Gabriella was keeping her cool. "You know her?" Gabriella asked Luke.

Troy looked at Kylie, "You know him?"

"He's my cousin who just came from Australia." Kylie said.

Luke looked at Kylie, "You know Gabriella?" He asked her then looked at Troy, "Who's that?"

"This is my boyfriend, Troy." Kylie said, she emphasized the word my so Gabriella would know.

Gabriella looked at Troy and kept a gaze on him, she knew this was awkward, it really was.

"Well I'm on a date with her… so yeah." Luke said, "People are getting mad so I'll talk to you after the movie."

Gabriella looked at Troy one last time before turning back to look at the screen.

Troy glanced at the back of her head; he couldn't believe she was on a date with some guy. He didn't even know she knew some guy from some school.

From behind Gabriella could hear Kylie kissing Troy or Troy kissing Kylie either way she could hear the smacking noise. She looked over at Luke then looked around and sighed, "I have to get some air, and can you tell me how the movie goes while I'm out?" She asked Luke then walked out of the theatre and sat down in the lobby. She took a few deep breaths and tried to hold back any tears she was fighting.

--

Troy looked at Kylie and then drank his soda, "I have to pee." He said to her and kissed her before getting up, "I won't be long." He said then walked out of the theatre and saw Gabriella sitting. He looked around and then went to sit by her. He wasn't going to give up. "Hi." He said.

Gabriella looked up at him but she didn't say anything.

"So Luke seems like a cool dude." Troy said to her. "I don't think he's right-"

"Don't." She said to him softly.

"What?"

"Don't tell me who's right for me and who's not. You have no part of me anymore Troy; you and I aren't friends anymore." Gabriella told him, "Your girlfriend doesn't like me and she wouldn't like you if she saw you with me."

"I'm not gonna give up Gabriella, I swear to you that I'm not going to give up on us."

"Well you being with Kylie isn't helping the situation you idiot!" Gabriella yelled which caused some worker to look at them.

Troy sighed, "I know, I know…"

"No you don't Troy; if you knew then you wouldn't be with her right now. Right now your chances are slipping so fast." Gabriella told him.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Do you like him?"

"Who…Luke?" Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know him well enough to decide that." Gabriella said to him.

"I need to know one thing Gabi, if there will ever be a chance for me…I need to know."

Gabriella looked at Troy then rubbed her arms softly, she didn't know how to answer that, "I don't-…" She took a deep breath, "I don't know." She said to him, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe in the future but if you're with Kylie then I don't think so…"

"How can you date guys but I'm not allowed to date girls?" he asked her.

"I'm not dating anyone Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy just couldn't take this anymore; he was so sick of all this drama. He didn't need all this drama in his life. He lunged forward and kissed her smack down on the lips. He didn't let her react, he just kissed her. Even though he's sick of drama, he's just bringing more on himself right now because if Kylie found out then there will be big consequences.

When Gabriella finally react, she felt a big adrenaline go through her as he kissed her, a few seconds later she pulled away, "I can't do this." She said to him.

"I don't care." He said and kissed her again. They were in public and anyone could see and tell Kylie what was going on.

"Troy." She managed to say when she got the air to. "We…can't…" She said in between kisses but that wasn't stopping him. She finally gave up trying to tell him no. Her feelings were overcoming her and she felt weak. She kissed him back and got lost in her own thoughts. She knew that he did her wrong; she knows that he's been such a bad person, but when you're in love then everything is gone and things seem okay. Gabriella was truly in love with Troy but all he had to do was break up with her. She pulled away, "You still know there is a problem right?"

"Kylie." He said to her softly.

Gabriella nodded, "And this time, if you don't want to just tell me so I know I can stop." She said to him softly.

Troy nodded, "I know."

Gabriella got up and walked back into the theatre and sat back down next to Luke, "Hey, what did I miss?" She asked him. He told her what she missed and then they finished the movie.

Troy walked in and sat down next to Kylie. "Hey." He said to her.

"Gee, took you long enough."Kylie said to him, she hugged him and finished watching the movie. After the movies everyone left the theatre and went to the lobby. Luke and Gabriella were leaving when she turned back to look at Troy, she smiled at him and walked back out.

Kylie looked at Troy, "You want to come back to my house?" She asked him.

Troy looked at Gabriella then back at Kylie, "We have to talk." She said to him.

"Not again…Troy I can't be hurt by you again. I don't know how I'll be able to live without you." She said to him. "Every time you say we need to talk it always ends up in a break up. I know we can't live without each other."

Troy glanced at her and sighed, "I just can't do us anymore…" he said to her, "You're a great girl and all. I just can't keep hurting you, it's not fair to you." He told her, "So it's better if I end it now than later." He told her softly.

Kylie's tears started to roll down her face, "Are you serious?" She asked him, "You know this will be the last time you and I will be together right?"

Troy nodded "I know." He said.

Kylie got up and left without saying another word. He felt bad, he did but it was for the best and if he wanted someone then he had to do what was right.

--

Gabriella looked at Luke, "Thanks for the lift home." She said to him, "You're a really nice guy." She told him as she left his car.

"Yeah we should chill sometimes." He told her, smiling.

Gabriella nodded, "We'll see." She said and waved to him. Gabriella went up to her room and sat on her bed, waiting for Troy to call or come by. She just really wanted to see him. Gabriella looked through her text messages and saw some from Sharpay and Taylor which read that they left the theatres early. Gabriella lay down and closed her eyes; not meaning to fall asleep but she did.

Sooner or later, Troy came by and buzzed her but he didn't get an answer. He sighed softly, thinking that she was still with Luke since she wasn't answering. "Fuck, don't do this to me Gabriella." He said as he continued calling her.

Gabriella's phone was on silence so he didn't know that she was calling.

"She made me break up with Kylie and now she's not even answering my calls or answering the buzz." He muttered, "Not again." He said and went back into his car and continued calling for a few more minutes. Then, after no answer, he left.

**Review please!**


	12. Evil Scheme

Gabriella got up the next morning and looked at her cell phone. _21 missed calls_. "Oh crap."She said and flipped open her phone and dialed Troy's number. "Please pickup…" She grabbed some clothes so she could take a shower.

_Hey you reached Troy, as you can tell I'm not here so leave a message and if you're lucky I'll get back to you._

She hung up the phone and dialed again, she got his message every time. "Crap, I'll call him when I get out of the showers." She said then went into the showers to take a shower.

--

Troy woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Gabriella. He put his phone back on the drawers and went back to sleep.

--

Gabriella got out of the showers and got dressed. She blow dried her hair and then went to call Troy again; once again she got his message machine. "Hey Troy, call me when you get this message." She said. She slipped her phone into her pockets and went out to the living room kitchen to watch TV and eat breakfast. After about an hour or so, Gabriella got tired of waiting for him to call so she decided to drive over to Troy's place. Her mom wasn't home once again, so she locked the door of the hotel and drove to Troy's house. About fifteen minutes; she got to his house and saw his car parked in the driveway and another car that pulled into the driveway. She saw Kylie get out of the car so she parked her car by the curb of his house and got out of her house. "What are you doing here Kylie?" She asked her when she caught up to her.

Kylie put her keys in her purse and looked up to see Gabriella. She smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm here to see my boyfriend." She said like it was a fact.

"You mean ex boyfriend." Gabriella informed.

Kylie scoffed, "Why don't you mind your own business and find someone else's boyfriend to kiss or something?" She added.

"Don't get mad just because he broke up with your ass twice." Gabriella said and stepped closer to her face.

"Get out of my face bitch." Kylie said and pushed her.

Gabriella moved back when she was pushed and pushed her, "Don't touch me."

Kylie had enough of Gabriella so she did what everyone would think would be the most stupid thing ever. She punched Gabriella in the face.

Gabriella touched the blood on her face and looked back at Kylie, "Ain't anything good but an old fashion fight." She said and swung back at Kylie. She wasn't fighting over Troy; she was fighting for the fact that Kylie was a bitch and ruining her life. Gabriella got on top of Kylie when she was on the floor and began hitting her. Kylie had gotten a grip of Gabriella's hair and began pulling it which caused Gabriella to get off of her.

Troy heard some girls screaming outside so he looked out of his window to see two girls fighting. His eyes grew wide and he ran downstairs pass his dad. He opened the front door to see that it was Gabriella and Kylie on his lawn. "What the fuck…?" he said and ran over to them and pulled them apart. "What the hell is going on?" Troy said when he managed to get them to go apart.

"Ask her, she began punching me." Kylie said as she untangled her hair.

Gabriella looked at Troy then at Kylie, "She punched me, so I punched her back; it's as simple as that." Gabriella shrugged at Troy.

"Why did you guys have to do it in my lawn?" Troy asked. "What are you girls doing here anyways?"

Gabriella looked at Kylie, "I was wondering what she was doing here." Gabriella spoke to Troy.

Kylie looked at Troy, "Troy babe, let's get back together. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done. I promise to be a better girlfriend."

"You're pathetic." Gabriella said to Kylie under her breath.

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked at Troy with pleading eyes.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone so desperate before!" Gabriella said and clasped her hand together.

"Gabriella shut up." Troy said to her then looked at Kylie. "It's just not going to work…" he said to her.

Gabriella smiled and knew that she and Troy could finally be together.

"In fact, I don't think it can work for any of us." He said.

"What!" The two girls said at the same time. For the first time, Troy didn't choose either of them; for some reason he wasn't choosing Gabriella and he didn't know why. He's been waiting for this moment since forever; he's been through so much to get to this point. Troy turned to look at Gabriella and he walked over to her.

"I called you twenty one times last night…" he said to her, "You were with that one kid Luke weren't you?" he said.

"Wow Troy are you serious!? I was waiting for you and I fell asleep!" Gabriella asked him. She wasn't going to be like Kylie and be desperate.

"Well either way," He began to say. "Every time we're so close to being together there is something in the way; maybe it's a sign that we aren't suppose to be together."

"After all this…you decide that you don't want to be with me?"

Kylie was standing on the side with a smirk on her face, she knew a way she could win Troy back but she wasn't going to say anything.

Troy looked at the ground, "I don't know actually…" he said to her.

"Well Troy I want you to know this; whatever you decide to do know that this is the last time I'll try for you." Gabriella said and began walking back to her car.

"Gabriella wait." Troy said. Troy knew he was going to regret this; he was going to regret letting her go for a second time.

"Let her go…" Kylie said as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

Troy watched her turn on her car and drive off out of the neighborhood. He looked to the ground then looked at Kylie. "I'm making a mistake here." He said to her, "You're a great girl; just not the girl for me." Troy said and went into his house to get changed and to get his car keys. Troy went back outside to see Kylie gone. He got into his car and drove to Gabriella's hotel.

--

"Luke, get down here." Kylie said when she came over to her cousin's house. She sat on the couch and played with his dog.

Luke went downstairs to see Kylie. He sat down on the big orange couch that was next to her and let out a deep breath, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what was up with my cousin."

"Really Kylie, what are you doing here? Why don't you go hang out with Troy or something?" Luke asked.

Kylie shook her head and sighed, "Well I was on my way and I saw Gabriella and she wanted me to tell you she wanted you to come over to watch a movie or something."

"She did now did she?"

Kylie nodded, "Yeah so you should go over there." Kylie was definitely up to something and this was the only way she could get Troy back.

Luke shrugged, "Okay I guess." Luke went upstairs to change and get ready to go to Gabriella's house. He wasn't sure if Kylie was lying or not he couldn't tell because he didn't have her number to call her or anything. Once he was finished, he went downstairs to see Kylie missing once again. He shrugged it off and then got into his car and headed over to Gabriella's hotel. It was about a ten minute drive and when he got there, he asked to be buzzed up. Once Gabriella gave the permission; he headed up to her hotel room and knocked on the door.

Gabriella was expecting to see Troy come after her but when she opened the door she came face to face with Luke. Her face expression was down before she saw Luke but she put it up and smiled at him. "Oh hey Luke…what are you doing here?"

"Kylie told me you wanted me to come over to watch a movie?"

"Kylie? What? I never said that…" Gabriella said in a confused tone.

Luke was also confused, "Oh what? Stupid Kylie…" he muttered under his breath, "I'm so sorry for intruding." He said to her, "I feel like an idiot." He laughed, "I'll be going now.

"Actually wait Luke." Gabriella said. "Come in, we can watch a movie."

Luke looked back at Gabriella, "Are you sure? You really don't have to do that." He said.

Gabriella shook her head, "No I want to." She said. It wasn't like Troy was going to come after her. If he did want to be with her then he would've said it a long time ago. She opened the door for him to come in more.

Luke walked in and sat down on the couch with Gabriella. Gabriella put a movie in and sat down on the couch next to him.

Kylie was standing outside of the hotel; she had a feeling Troy was going to come after Gabriella so she stood in the hiding so when he would come out of his car she'd act like she was coming out of the hotel. When she saw Troy's car, she got out of the hotel and faced Troy. "Oh Troy! Hi!"

Troy turned the alarm on his car and turned around to see Kylie. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. He knew that Kylie wouldn't come here to make amend with Gabriella so there had to be another reason unless she was trying to sabotage Gabriella and Troy.

Kylie smiled at him, "Oh I came to pick up the keys for the car." She nodded towards the car.

Troy looked at the car then looked back at Kylie, "Whose car?" He asked; he wasn't familiar with the car and wondered why it was dropped off here instead of her house or something.

Kylie looked at him, "Oh you don't know…?" Kylie asked, titling her head to the side a little.

Troy looked at her, "What? What's going on?" he said, "What are you trying to do to Gabriella?" He asked her. He took a step forward towards her.

"I'm not doing anything to Gabriella." She said, "What were you planning to go in there and be with her?" She asked Troy.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps." He said.

Kylie scoffed and looked at him straight in the eyes, "What does she have that I don't have?" She asked him.

"She's everything I've ever wanted." He said to her.

"You never have been with her, how do you know she's the right one?" Kylie asked.

"The thing is…we use to be together before she moved…before you moved here." He told her, "I was in love with her then she never returned and I met you then this happened…she's back."

"I knew she was no good." Kylie said. Kylie clenched her fist and took a few deep breaths before turning to him.

"I'm sorry Kylie; I'm just not over her." Troy said. He placed a hand on her shoulder to apologize to her. "You're better off without me." He told her.

Kylie shrugged his hand off coldly and turned away for a second.

"I'm going to go in now, I hope we can still be friends." He said nicely. He did want to be her friend but he wasn't sure if she wanted to be his.

Kylie had to say now to save this relationship, "Well it's too bad for you because she invited Luke in to her hotel and they're in there together."

Troy stopped moving, "What?"

"That's right; Gabriella and Luke are in there right now! I came to pick up his car."

"I can't believe it…"

Kylie stood there with a smirk on her face; she knew this was going to work. Her planned worked out after all.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Going Out

Gabriella sat on the couch and watched the movie with Luke. Occasionally she'd look out the window to see if she could see Troy's car. When she felt Luke's eyes on her, she'd turn to look at him and smile. When the movie was almost over; she gave up on Troy coming after her. She looked back at Luke and smiled. "Well that was a good movie huh?" She asked.

Luke looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, but you seemed too distracted to watch…are you okay?" Luke asked her nicely.

She nodded, "Yeah I am." She lied.

Luke laughed, "C'mon Gabriella, I'm really good at telling these things." Luke leaned over to look at her. He was trying to read her expression.

Gabriella sighed, "Look Luke, you're a really good guy; you're cute and probably the best guy I've ever met; but I barely know you…" She said, "It's really awkward for me to be here and tell you all these things that bother me…"

Luke chuckled, "I understand." He said to her, "But you should know that I'll be here for you whenever you want to talk…and I hope we can get to know each other better." He said, "You seem like a really cool girl." He smiled and stood up. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah of course, we'll hang out and watch a movie again sometimes." She said and stood up after him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek in a friendly way then let him out of her hotel. She closed and locked the door, sighing.

When Luke got downstairs; she saw Kylie in the lobby. "What are you doing here? Never mind that, why in the world did you lie to me and tell me that Gabriella wanted me over? You made me come all the way over here to make myself look like a damn fool." Luke said.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Calm down Luke, I was trying to do something for me to save my relationship with Troy."

"Then why don't you do it when it's not involving me or Gabriella." Luke asked in a confusing voice.

Kylie laughed, "Don't you know? Oh wait; you don't. Well Troy and Gabriella have dated before…"

Luke took that by surprise.

"And Troy was on his way over here to declare his feelings for her so I needed to get you to distract her while I tell her that she's not the one for him and that I'm the one for him." Kylie said.

Luke smirked, "Why does everything have to be about you?" Luke asked in a frustrated voice. "If Troy and Gabriella want to be together then let them be, you need to stop your little schemes and stuff because it's getting old." He said. Even though he probably didn't want Troy and Gabriella together; he wasn't going to let his cousin sabotage things.

"Blah, blah, blah." Kylie said and rolled her blue eyes. "Well you know what? This has nothing to with you; cousin." Kylie said stepping in his face, "Why don't you go back to your little school and leave things the way it is."

Luke smirked and stepped back.

"If you want any chances with little miss perfect then you better not say anything."

Luke shook his head and got into his car; "You can walk home." He said and drove off into the distance.

Kylie rolled her eyes and called someone to pick her up, "I will get my way." She said before she got into her friend's car.

--

Troy was probably the most angry you would ever see anyone. He was angry with the fact Gabriella was in her hotel with some guy she barely knew. Troy didn't trust that guy one bit. Troy was taking it all out of his driving as he was swerving the streets and such. He even ran a red light because he was so mad; and with that action he had gotten pulled over by the cops. Troy shook his head and hit his head on the steering wheel as the police walked up to his window.

"Hi Officer." Troy said.

"Troy?"

Troy turned to see it was Kylie's brother. The one person Troy never got along with at all except for her dad but Kylie's brother was close in line. "Kane." Troy said dully.

"Hmm, speeding now eh? Where are you heading?" He took out his tickets.

Troy sighed, "I was on my way from talking to Kylie." He said, "I had to go home because my mom called me and said it was urgent."

"Oh really now…" Kane said, "Well here's a ticket." He said, writing him a ticket for speeding. "Pay it soon." He told him then went back to his car.

Troy muttered a bad name under his breath and drove off home. His day was just getting worse. When he got home; he saw Chad and the basketball guys at his house. "What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked as he threw his keys on the counter.

"Get ready man; we're going to go out." He said, "It's a party." The guys all cheered but Troy's face looked like he didn't want to go. "C'mon cheer up; it'll be fun."

"I suppose…" he said and went to change. This was the only way he could get over Gabriella or at least try to. The guys took Troy to this party that was being held at this venue for students who had ID. Troy got in and looked around seeing a bunch of people from different schools. Right now; Troy really didn't want to expect Kylie to be here.

"Looks like no one from our school is here." Chad said as he walked around. Many girls were eyeing them but Chad and Troy weren't interested in them.

"Look who's here." Chad said, nodding towards the door. Then there you have it; Kylie and her little friends walked through the door like they owned the place.

Troy sighed, "Great." He said and walked away so he would avoid her.

Kylie looked around; smirking and rolling her eyes at random guys who were gawking at her. She was here because she had a feeling Troy would be here with the guys. "Split up; and text me when you find him." She told them and walked off.

Right after Kylie left, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay walked through the door.

"This is so cool." Taylor said.

Sharpay nodded, "hell yeah it is." She went onto the dance floor.

Taylor glanced around and spotted Chad, "Hey I'll catch up with you in a bit I see Chad." She said then hugged her friend and walked over to Chad. Now Gabriella was standing here alone; she didn't want to be here but her friends dragged her out. She saw Kylie over by the table while texting.

"Why is this bitch always where I am?" Gabriella walked the opposite direction of that and went to find a table to sit at. She saw Troy in the back corner and she decided to go talk to him.

Kylie received a text from her friend saying that Troy was in the back corner so she began walking that same direction as well. Little did they know, they were both heading for Troy at the same time. Kylie beat Gabriella to it by a split second.

"Troy." Kylie said.

Troy turned his head to see Kylie and then he looked behind her and saw Gabriella. He looked back at Kylie and shook his head then walked away from the both of them. Kylie was confused and turned around and saw Gabriella and her face dropped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Kylie and followed Troy; she was wondering what was wrong with him. She finally caught up to him since he was sitting at another table and she sat next to him.

"What's wrong? You're avoiding me huh?""I've been trying to all night." Troy said bitterly as he took a drink of his drink. "The both of you actually." He said rudely.

Gabriella cringed back and looked at him, "Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Yes I am, in fact I was wondering why the hell you didn't tell me you didn't want to be with me, I've been wondering so many things.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend? Luke? Are you serious Troy?"

Troy didn't say anything.

Gabriella stood up for this one, "What in the world makes you think Luke is my boyfriend?"

"Kylie told me he was at your hotel, I came after you Gabriella."

Gabriella stopped talking for a moment, "How the hell does Kylie know? But that's not the point; yes he did come to my hotel to watch a movie that's it." She said to him.

Troy shrugged, "Whatever."

"No not whatever." Gabriella took his chin in her hand and made him look at her, "I love you Troy, I don't get why you don't want to be with me…we've been trying since forever and you're throwing it away?"

Troy was still quiet.

"Tell me why you can't be with me. Tell me why and then I'll leave you alone."

Troy hesitated for a second.

"Troy." Kylie's voice came from the distance. She looked at Gabriella then at Troy; she was hoping he wouldn't believe her words.

He turned around and saw Kylie standing behind him. Right now he didn't care about her much; he was still trying to figure out what he wanted with Gabriella.

Gabriella still stood there; she kept her eye contact with Troy, "Just answer me, please…"

Troy nodded slowly and looked directly at her, "I don't deserve you Gabriella…" he said to her. "For the last month, I've been crap to you I've been an idiot a jerk and every other name…you deserve much better then what I can give you, I'm so tired of hurting you." Troy spoke.

Gabriella shook her head, "No troy, don't say that. You're good enough for me you just gotta understand the bad things of a relationship." She said to him softly. She looked at Kylie, "I know giving up someone for someone else is a bad move but you can't help who you like."

Kylie stood there looking at the two. This wasn't going to be over until she got Troy. If he chose her; then she'd consider this war and in the end she will fight to get it her way no matter what it takes or how hard it takes her to do something.

Troy sighed, "You don't get it." He said to Gabriella, "You can't be with me because you deserve better than me. It's as simple as that."

"Stop being so stubborn and stupid!" Gabriella said aloud.

Kylie rolled her eyes and walked over to Gabriella, "He said you can't be with him don't you get it already?" Kylie asked in a rude voice.

Gabriella smirked, "This is none of your business so get the hell out of my face or I'll have to hurt you…again." Gabriella said, by this time Gabriella had no patients for Kylie so if she pushed her buttons then she'd punch her.

Kylie ignored her last remark and looked at Troy, "You should go home and get some rest you've had a long day and we can talk later."

Troy looked over at Kylie and Gabriella. Gabriella was going to be angry if he chose to do what Kylie said because this would be the second time he's done something like this to Gabriella. "We don't need to talk…" Troy said to Kylie. He stood up and looked at Gabriella, "I'm sorry." He said and began walking away.

Gabriella shook her head and sighed. She wasn't going to let this happen again, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulders causing him to turn around and once he did pulled him in by her hands on his back neck and kissed him…hard.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**** FYI…Troyella **_**very**_** soon…sorry to make you guys wait so long for them (:**


	14. Almost Perfect

Troy felt her lips against his and he realized that she was kissing him. It took him a moment to get into the kiss then once he did; he kissed her back. He knew Kylie and probably everyone else was watching these two kiss. Kylie stared at them in disgust, her jaw was dropping slightly when she saw them kissing. She couldn't believe Troy and Gabriella were kissing and she wasn't going to take this. She pulled the two of them apart and raised her arm; prepared to hit Gabriella but Troy grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Kylie cried out. She tried pulling her arm back but he had a good grip on her arm.

Gabriella glared Kylie down and then looked over at Troy.

"She very much deserves me, I don't deserve her." Troy looked at Gabriella, "But she never gave up on me." Troy spoke, "All this time you were a manipulative person; you'll do anything to get what you want huh?"

Kylie smirked, "You're the only thing I want."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Well that's too bad for you huh?" She pulled on Troy's hand to walk away from her. Once she got away from Kylie, she turned to look at Troy. "So what does this mean?" She asked over the music.

Troy smiled, "Are you still willing to be with me? Even though I fucked up and made so many mistakes?"

Gabriella sat down on the couch and pulled him down with her, "Troy I'm not going to give up something if they're meant to be together." She said to him.

A smile came upon his face when she had said that; he leaned in and kissed her again. He knows this relationship might not be perfect but it's worth another shot.

"Let's get out of here." Gabriella spoke and went to grab the others. They walked hand in hand and when they came over to Chad and Taylor the two were shocked.

"Are you two…." Taylor began to say.

"Together?" Chad finished Taylor's sentence.

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah I guess so." She looked over at Troy.

"Damn! Finally after all this drama and shit you two finally are together!" Chad said.

Gabriella giggled and walked with Taylor out of the venue. They had to grab Sharpay and the others before they left. Sharpay's expression was the same as Taylor but Sharpay was much happier. All of them headed out towards their car and planned to go somewhere else.

Kylie stood in the distance watching the group. A small tear rolled down her face as she saw all of them together. "So this is how it was before Gabriella moved." She shook her head, "This is not over." She whispered to herself then went over to her friends.

The others decided to go to grab something to eat at a diner. Gabriella got out of the car and met over with Troy. Troy grabbed onto her hand and walked into the diner with everyone. They sat in a large booth and began ordering food. Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy softly on the lips. "I'm going to have to get use to this." She said smiling.

"Get use to what?" troy asked her.

"Us." She told him.

Troy smiled, "Me too."

Sharpay watched them and smiled, "You two are too cute." She said.

Taylor laughed, "Yeah they are. Finally they're together again…after all this drama. We don't need any more drama."

"Yeah, especially drama from Kylie." Chad said.

Gabriella looked over at Troy to read his face when the name Kylie came up. He was still smiling and laughing with everyone else. That calmed her down a little more; she didn't know what Kylie would do in the future but right now she and Troy were finally together. "Let's not talk about her and enjoy our meal." She said and then they all agreed and ate their food.

After eating, they all decided to split up. "Hey do you want to come with me?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, spend some time together?" He asked her, smiling. Gabriella nodded and told the girls she was going to leave with Troy. They giggled and then allowed her to go with him. She got into his car and the two of them headed towards the beach. They arrived at the closes beach and the two of them walked hand in hand onto the sand. They sat on the sand and looked out to the water.

"This is nice…"Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah." He looked down at her then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." She told him softly. Three years of waiting was all worth it in the end.

Troy kissed the top of her head and then enjoyed the two of them together. He liked how even though they haven't been together in forever they are still as close as they left off.

"Do you think Kylie will try and sabotage our relationship?" She asked him. Even though she didn't want to talk about Kylie, she just wanted to know what he thought about it.

Troy shook his head, "No, even if she does I know we'll be stronger and overcome whatever she does." Troy said to her.

Gabriella laid her head back down on his shoulder and smiled to herself, for now she didn't have to worry about anything. She was happy just sitting here with him; she didn't want anyone else to be around, not even her friends.

After an hour, Gabriella and Troy headed back to his car and he took her home. Their car conversation was casual and it took about ten minutes to drive home. He leaned over and kissed her then waited for her to get out of the car.

"You want to come in?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy smiled and nodded, "Sure." He said then parked the car in the parking zone and unbuckled his self. He got out of the car and walked with her up to her hotel room. The two of them walked into the room and Troy took a seat down on her couch, "is your mom not home?" he asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah she's probably out again…like always. I barely see her anyways." Gabriella grabbed something to drink out of the fridge. "You want something to drink?" She asked him then got him a bottle of water. She sat down next to him.

"How long are you going to live in the hotel anyways?"

"Well I thought not that long but I guess we haven't bought the house yet." She said to him, shrugging.

Troy nodded, "Well hopefully you'll find a better house." He said to her then slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"So I'm trying out for the volleyball team." Gabriella said to him, smiling.

"That's good." He said to her, "You'll definitely make it."

Gabriella leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips. Troy kissed her back and laid her back down on the couch. She placed her hands on the back of his neck as they went back onto the couch. Troy rested his hands on her leg as he kissed her deeply. Troy ran his hand up the back of her shirt as they kissed deeply, but then he felt Gabriella move and pull apart.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked her.

"I'm sorry, it's just too soon." She sat up straight. Even though he really liked him, she wasn't ready for a step like this.

Troy nodded, "its okay, I'm sorry for moving too fast." He said to her.

Gabriella smiled, "its okay." She kissed him on the lips innocently. Troy kissed her back softly and at the same time the front door had opened and walked in her mom.

"Oh my, okay…" She turned around. "Gabriella." She said, clearing her throat.

Gabriella pulled back and saw her mom, "Mom hi." She said, blushing deeply.

Troy looked at Gabriella's mom, "Hi Miss Montez." Troy said, his face was flushed with embarrassment.

Gabriella's mom turned back around to the two, "Am I interrupting something?" She was talking to Gabriella and looking at her.

"I should go…" troy said and stood up, "I'll see you at school?" He was about to kiss her but he could tell the mom was looking at him like a hawk. "Bye Gabi, bye Miss Montez." He said then left the hotel.

Gabriella watched him then looked at her mom and stood up, she was heading to her room when her mom stopped her.

"Wait."

Gabriella looked at her mom, "Yeah?"

"Come sit down." She said to Gabriella. Gabriella went to sit back down next to her, "Yeah?"

"Isn't he that boy you dated before we moved?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah that's Troy." She told her mom.

She nodded slowly, "Ah, I see…Gabriella I'm worried about you. You're so young and you and that boy Tom-"

"Troy."

"Troy are moving too fast."

Gabriella sighed, "Ma, me and him were just kissing…I promise."

"Well do I need to give you the birds and the bees talk again?"

"NO!" Gabriella said quickly. She sighed, "Mom I'm happy, and can't we move into a house already?"

"Sorry honey, not quite yet I'm still trying to work with the real estate guy…but I promise we will soon. We have to be out by a month so I will find a house by then."

Gabriella nodded, "I'm not moving back, I don't care what happens I'm staying here. I'm actually happy here."

She nodded, "I know dear."

Gabriella stood up and went into her room. She lay back on her bed and had so much on her mind. Troy, volleyball, her mom and the hotel, and school; it was just all so much in one day. She just wanted to lay down and relax. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

_Look out your window._

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and looked out her window. She looked down and saw Troy waving. He looked like a little ant from up here.

_What are you doing here still?_

She waited for him to text back.

_I didn't kiss you goodnight can you come down?_

Gabriella smiled at the text then wrote back.

_Yeah I'll be down in a bit._

Gabriella put on a jacket then headed out of the hotel. Her mom was in the showers so she didn't have to explain to her. She met Troy in the parking lot and grinned. She ran over to him and kissed him, "Goodnight." She said.

He kissed her back and smiled, "G'night, have fun at volleyball try-outs."

Gabriella grinned, "I will." She smiled, "Let's grab dinner after?" She asked him.

Troy nodded, "Yeah I'll get you tomorrow so don't take your car." He said then went into his car and drove off.

Gabriella watched him drive off then began walking into her hotel. Then there was a honk and she turned around and saw a car pull up. She raised her eyebrow, wondering who it was. The window rolled down and the face came more visible. It was Luke. It took Gabriella a while to realize who it was and once she saw him more clearly she waved at him with a confuse expression on her face. She wasn't sure what he was doing here or driving by this street. Barely any students drive across this street unless they were going to the beach or visiting her. It was so far from school.

"Luke, Hi." She said as she walked over to his window, "What are you doing here?" She asked him as she poked her head through the window.

"I wanted to see what you were doing. "Luke said. "Even though it's extremely late and all." He laughed, "I'm lucky you're outside on a fine night like this." He said nicely. "Come." He motioned his head for her to get in. "Take a ride with me."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Honesty

Gabriella stood by his car when he asked her to take a ride with him. He opened the door from inside to let her in.

"Luke, I don't think that's a good idea." Gabriella said to him and closed his car door.

Luke laughed, "Why not?" He asked.

Gabriella knew Troy wouldn't like it at all and she didn't want to jeopardize their relationship already. "It's just really late and I need to go to bed…"

"Ten minutes, please?" Luke asked her. "I promise to get you back and safe…" He said to her. "As my friend you will take a ride with me!" He said, grinning.

Gabriella sighed, "Fine." She said, "Ten minutes." She got into his car and buckled herself up.

Luke smiled as she got into the car then drove off onto the main street. "Did you have a good day?" Luke asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I did actually…the best day ever." She smiled.

"Well it's good to see you smiling." He said and smiled at her.

Gabriella looked at Luke then out the window, "So where are you taking me?"

"It's somewhere special, I go here all the time to think and I think you'll enjoy it too." He told her and went to the parking lot. The two of them got out of the car and walked down a set of stairs and through the path. He helped her down some large rocks and then sat down on the rock that viewed the ocean.

"Wow…" Gabriella said to him.

"Yeah it's extra nice huh?"

Gabriella nodded, "Definitely."

Luke grabbed a pebble and chucked it out into the ocean. He could sit here for hours and not get bored of it. He looked over at Gabriella who seemed like she was enjoying this view very much.

"Troy is very lucky you know…" Luke said.

Gabriella turned to look at him, "Hmm?"

"He's very lucky to have you, he needs to realize what he has an appreciate it." Luke told Gabriella. "You should be treated like you're worth everything." He couldn't lie, he did have feelings for Gabriella…but he wasn't going to force her into liking him.

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks…"She said to him. "You're really sweet and I'm very glad you're my friend…"

Luke looked away at the word friend. "Well you know I'm always here." He told her. He stood up, "I should get you home, and it's been more than ten minutes." He said, laughing.

Gabriella shook her head, "No it's okay…I like it here." She told him. "Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt."

Luke sat back down and watched the view with her.

--

Troy lay in bed that night and gazed out the window. He was very happy that he's in a relationship with Gabriella. He's actually happy that he broke it off with Kylie…he didn't know what Kylie would do to them to try and break them apart but he knew that if he and Gabriella were strong enough then they wouldn't have to worry about anything. He picked up his phone and dialed Gabriella's cell phone. Her phone rang two times and then there was a voice that wasn't Gabriella's. It was her moms.

"Hello…?"

"Hi this is Gabriella's mom, may I ask whose calling?"

"Troy…can I talk to Gabriella?"

There was a silence, "She's not with you? Huh, funny…she's not in her room so I assumed she's with you."

"She never went back into the house?" Troy asked. He sat up in his bed and was now concerned.

"I didn't even know she left the house in the first place."

"I gotta go." Troy said and hung up his phone. He got into his car and drove off into the streets to see if he could find her. "It's my entire fault…" Troy said to himself as he sped through the main street. He drove passed the beach and saw two people walking back to a car. He slowed down and saw it was Gabriella and Luke. His eyes narrowed quickly as he stopped the car and got out, "what the fuck is this?" he said to them.

Gabriella was caught off guard and almost fell backwards but Luke caught on to her.

Luke saw Troy and shook his head, "Dude it's not what you think?"

"Why the fuck are you sneaking around with other guys at night?" Troy demanded to know now. He walked over to them.

"Troy, it's not what it seems." Gabriella said once she saw it was really Troy. She knew Troy wasn't going to be happy at all.

"Did he try to kiss you?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"What? NO!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Troy just listen, he wanted to take me to this place to show me where I can go when I need time alone and get away from everyone else…like a secret hiding."

"Well it's not a secret if some dude knows." He said, referring to Luke.

Luke got in the way, "you need to chill and stop yelling at your girl."

"Yeah that's right, my girl." Troy said to Luke, "You better stay away from her." He said and almost got in Luke's face but Gabriella pushed him off. "Let's go home." He told Gabriella and began walking back to his car.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'll walk." She said and began walking back.

Luke looked at Gabriella, "No I'll take you home."

"My girlfriend, I take her home." Troy said and went after her.

Luke looked at Troy, "Appreciate what you got man, some people don't get what they want but unfortunately you were fortunate enough." He called out.

Troy shook his head at what Luke had said then walked with Gabriella. "Gabriella wait up."

"Go home Troy." Gabriella said. She crossed her arm and walked down main street and back to the hotel.

"Why are you getting all mad at me? I should be the one mad at you." Troy said to her.

Gabriella scoffed, "You're being too clingy and too over protective. He's my friend…a good friend okay?" She told him.

"Well I don't like him."

"I didn't like Kylie and that didn't stop you from being with her." Gabriella said.

Troy stopped walking, "So you're saying you want to be with Luke huh?"

Gabriella stopped walking as well and turned to look at Troy, "No! What are you talking about? Why are you turning this on me?"

"It sounds like you want to be with him."

"I can't believe you're saying this right now." Gabriella shook her head.

Troy shrugged, "What isn't it true? You want Mr. Perfect don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this; you're being ignorant and blowing things out of proportion. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Gabriella began walking again.

Troy shook his head, "I'm busy tomorrow."

"Doing what?" Gabriella asked.

"I have stuff to do." He shook his head and walked back to his car.

Gabriella looked back, she had thought he would follow her but apparently he went back to his car and drove home. A tear rolled down her eyes as she walked alone down the street. Troy's car pulled up to Gabriella and he rolled down the window, "get in Gabriella…let me take you home." He said. Even though he was mad, he didn't want her to walk home alone.

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

"I'm not going to stop following you until you get in, I'll just drive behind you…I don't care if a car is behind me." He said.

Gabriella continued walking. She pulled her hood on and walked faster home.

Troy followed her in his car until he saw she was in the hotel. He waited about five minutes in case she came back out but she didn't so he drove home. He knew he got too jealous but it was his first day with her and he didn't want to lose her quite yet.

She walked all the way up to her hotel and her mom was waiting on the couch. Her mom began yelling, but Gabriella walked straight to her room and plopped down in bed. She was tired and didn't want to deal with anyone for the rest of the night.

--

The next morning, Luke got up extra early to get Gabriella some breakfast. He knew Gabriella probably had a bad night and needed something to cheer her up. He got her some breakfast and headed to her hotel. When he got out of the hotel, he walked to the front but then heard someone behind him. He turned and saw it was Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked him as he turned the alarm on for his car.

Luke sighed deeply, "Just bringing Gabriella some breakfast." He said, "And this flower." He showed him the flower, "As friends may I add. Don't worry I'm not trying to steal your girl." Luke informed him.

Troy nodded slowly, "Didn't I tell you last night to stay away from her?"

Luke smirked, "I'm not going to stop hanging out with her because you tell me too, I'm still her friend and that's it okay so chill."

Troy looked at his hand, "That doesn't look like just friends."

Luke shook his head, "I don't have time for this, so here you give it this." He said then walked back to his car.

He took the breakfast and flower in his hand and walked up to Gabriella's hotel room. Her mom had opened the door for him and he walked into the hotel and into Gabriella's room. She was fast asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself then woke her up gently.

"Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered open as she saw Troy. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, "What are you doing here?" She asked him in a tired voice.

"I bought you breakfast." He said and showed her the breakfast and flower.

Gabriella stretched and yawned, "You didn't have to…" She said to him, but it was really sweet of him to do that.

"I know, it's just I wanted to apologize for last night for how I acted…" he said.

Gabriella opened the bag to see some good breakfast. "Yum…" She said, "You're thoughtful." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. A breakfast in bed will get to her heart.

Troy smiled weakly; he knew that it wasn't from him.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy sighed, "Okay…this wasn't from me…" he said to her.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked him. She was confused.

Troy sat at the end of her bed, "I ran into Luke in front and he told me to give this to you…" he said, "so it's from him." He said, "I don't want to be a bad guy in this situation and acted like I made you this breakfast…it was all him."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Why did you lie then?" She asked him. "I want you to be honest with me, not lie to me."

"He's just so perfect for you." He said, "I'm afraid of losing you to him. He seems like the perfect boyfriend for any girl and I can't get to his level. I'm a screw up."

Gabriella shook her head and moved over to Troy, "Hey listen…"She said, "I like you the way you are." She said to him, "I don't want a boyfriend who always does everything perfectly…yeah I'd like a guy to cook me breakfast and yeah I'd like a guy to pick me up in the middle of the night and take me to a beautiful view but I also want a guy who keeps me on my feet and a guy who will always be there for me." Gabriella hugged him around the waist.

Troy stayed silent.

"I don't want you to change." Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked down to the ground, "I know, it's just…I don't know how I should act or be around you…I seem to do the wrong thing…like yesterday night I already screwed up."

Gabriella smiled softly, "Just be yourself and I'll be happy. I'm happy the way we are…" She said to him, "I'm not going to give up on this relationship, I've been fighting so hard for it and I'm happy. All I ask is for you to be honest."

Troy kissed her on the lips softly and smiled, "I promise I will."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Problem

Today was the first day Gabriella and Troy were at school as a couple. She knew it was going to be weird to people that they were together. Gabriella pulled up to the school at a better parking lot since she bought a parking card. She got out of the car and walked through the school towards her locker, since she was here for a while now the constant whistling and noise making by the boys had stopped and she was very happy that it did. When she arrived at her locker, she opened it and grabbed her text books that she needed today. While she was doing that, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Gabriella had jumped slightly because she was surprised by the hand but right away she knew who it was. She smiled and removed his hand and turned around. She faced Troy and kissed him softly, "Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." He said to her.

Gabriella closed her locker and leaned against it. "How was your sleep last night?" She asked him.

Troy shrugged, "It was okay I guess." He said to her. "How did volleyball try-outs go?"

"I did pretty well I guess." She said to him. "A lot of the girls that showed up are really good, so I don't know if I will make it." Gabriella went to volleyball try-outs yesterday and she did pretty good, try-outs are only 4 days.

"Don't worry, you will." He said to her. "I've seen the other girls play; they're not half as talented as you are."

Gabriella went on her tippy toes and kissed him, "Thanks you're sweet."

"When are final cuts?"

"Two days." Gabriella said nervously.

"I can't wait to see you play on the team." Troy winked then walked with her to their first class together. He reached over and grabbed her hand and began walking hand in hand with her down the hallways. A lot of faces turned to look at them. Some were shocked that they were together because they thought he was still with Kylie and other people were actually happy that they were finally together. The two of them ran into the gang on their way to class.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said.

Taylor turned and saw the two holding hand, "Aww, how cute." She grinned.

Troy and Gabriella both rolled their eyes.

Chad smirked, "It's about damn time." He then walked with them to class. "I knew you two would end up together, nothing can get in the way of you two."

The others agreed and then they walked into the classroom.

Kylie stood against the wall and watched the crew walk in together. She stood there in envy, that was supposed to be her crew and Gabriella wasn't supposed to be in the picture. "She had to ruin everything…" Kylie said aloud to herself, "This still isn't over, Troy is mine not hers." She said then walked into the same classroom a little after the bell rung.

Gabriella glanced up and saw Kylie walk into the classroom and sat around some cheerleaders. She smirked at her then looked over at Troy who didn't look at Kylie at all. Gabriella was proud that he didn't see anything in her anymore.

"So I see Troy doesn't have any interest in Kylie anymore." Sharpay leaned over and said to Gabriella.

Gabriella turned her head to the left and nodded, "I really hope so, I mean he was in love with her before I came wasn't he?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I guess you can call it that, but I think he's more in love with you then anyone ever."

A smile came across her face and Miss Darbus began the announcements.

"A dance is coming up, so men ask your women and women say yes to the men." Miss Darbus said. The girls laughed and the guys grinned at each other. This was Gabriella's first dance since coming back to the school and she was glad she was able to go with Troy.

After homeroom, the whole class got up and began walking out of the room. Gabriella and Sharpay were the first one out of the classroom. Troy was almost the last one when he was pulled back by Kylie. He turned around and came face to face with her.

"Troy." Kylie said firmly.

"Yeah?" he turned back to see if Gabriella was still waiting then looked back at Kylie, "I gotta go, Gabriella's waiting for me." He said.

Kylie rolled her eyes at the name then shook her head, "It's only going to be five minutes, I promise." Kylie said.

Troy knew Kylie was always a person to tell the truth…well use to before Gabriella came. Troy still had somewhat trust in her. "Okay, what's up?" Troy asked and folded his arms. He looked up at the clock then back at Kylie.

Gabriella waved to her friends then waited for Troy to come out, "What's taking him so long?" She asked herself then poked her head into the classroom and saw the two talking. She trusted Troy not to do anything stupid. She let him talk to her so she waited for him patiently outside the classroom.

Kylie sat down on the table and looked at Troy, "I miss you…" She said softly, "I've been sad and miserable without you."

Troy looked at her then shook his head and looked out the door. "I'm sorry?"

"Troy look at me."

Troy turned his head to look at her. "I have a girlfriend who I very much like right now."

Kylie shook her head, "You can't honestly tell me you don't have any feelings for me whatsoever." Kylie said, "There has to be a small feeling somewhere, deep down I know you still love me."

Troy sighed, "I do love you, as a friend…" he said to her, "I'm in love with Gabriella…and nothing's going to change that. You and I are history…I'm sorry it couldn't work out but I can't help who I fall in love with." He said to her, "I do apologize for cheating on you and all that stuff, but honestly I wouldn't take it back...I don't regret anything I did…" he said to her. He knew those were some harsh words but he needed to tell her straight out.

After those words, Gabriella poked her head in again since there were only a few minutes until the next class started. Also she was curious to know what was going on in there.

Kylie listened to his words and her jaw dropped lightly, she didn't expect that out of him…she thought he'd say something nicer or something. She shook her head and grabbed her bag, "Well it was worth a shot, I love you Troy." She said then leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly she had a feeling Gabriella was watching too.

Troy didn't expect the kiss on the cheek so he couldn't move back fast enough. He stood there as Kylie walked passed him and out of the door.

Kylie saw Gabriella and smirked at her, "He's not going to be yours for long." Kylie said and walked out of the door.

Gabriella smirked at Kylie and waited outside.

Troy walked out and saw Gabriella and smiled, "Hey." He said to her.

"What was that about?" She asked him. She wasn't going to get angry at him or anything. She was just curious; she wasn't going to get mad like he did.

He shook his head, "She told me some bullshit and I told her I was in love with you." Troy said then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Gabriella nodded slowly, "Oh okay…" She said then walked with him. She knew Kylie was prepared to do something and Gabriella was going to be prepared for it.

"So about this dance coming up…" Troy said to Gabriella.

She began smiling already before he had even asked her to go. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, you know as a date?" He said, grinning. He knew that it was as boyfriend and girlfriend but he wanted to make this kind of funny as well.

"Hmm, I don't know Troy." Gabriella joked, "I don't think my boyfriend would want me to go with you on a date."

Troy fake sighed, "Aw man…well your boyfriend is a lucky guy to have you."

"Well I'm glad he's mine." Gabriella winked.

"Wait, hold on." Troy pretended to pick up his phone, "Hello? Oh yes this is he…yes I will. Okay bye." He hung up the fake phone call. "Your boyfriend said you should go with me."

"Well in that case, I'd love to." She said smiling. She kissed him and then walked into her class, "Bye stranger." She said.

Troy grinned and began walking to his next class.

--

Gabriella sat in her chemistry class doodling on her notebook, the teacher was giving a boring lecture and Gabriella couldn't listen to it anymore. A little later, the door open and the lady at the desk gave the teacher a note.

The teacher looked over the note and looked around her classroom, "Gabriella this is for you." She said then handed it to her.

A bunch of Ooos filled the classroom as Gabriella looked over it. She looked over at Taylor who was giving her a questioned look. Gabriella shrugged then walked out of the classroom and over to the office. She headed inside and waited to be called in; once she was called in she walked into the office and saw Coach Smith. She took a seat at the chair.

"Hi Gabriella, take a seat." She said then leaned forward in her chair.

Gabriella shifted in her seat nervously and waited for the news or whatever.

"I've began to see how great you've been playing since day one." Gabriella said, "I'd like to tell you that you've made the team."

Gabriella's eyes lit up, "really?"

She nodded, "Yes, but that's not the reason why I called you down here. I know it's early to tell you that you've made the team but I had to ask if you'd like to take the position of being captain."

"Captain? Isn't that Allie's job?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes it is, but Allie doesn't want that position to be captain and she told me that she'd love for you to be captain." Coach smiled, "Would you like to or do you want me to give it to another girl?"

"Yes, of course I will." She said to coach.

"Well good, you are dismissed." Coach said, "Welcome to the team." She shook her hand then waited for Gabriella to leave the office.

Gabriella stood up and smiled to herself, she was happy that she made it. She couldn't wait to tell Troy that she made the team. She came back into the classroom and told Taylor what happened. Taylor was very excited for her.

--

It was lunch time and Gabriella had packed her own lunch. She waited for the others to come to the table.

Taylor and Sharpay were getting their lunch when Kylie walked over to them. "Hey girls." Kylie said as she pulled her food tray.

Taylor looked at Sharpay then at Kylie, "Hey." Taylor said.

"Is it cool if I join you guys for lunch?" Kylie asked.

"Uh…" Sharpay began to say.

Taylor couldn't be mean, "yeah sure…" She said to her. They finished getting their food and walked over to the table where Gabriella was sitting.

Gabriella looked at Kylie and wondered what the heck she was doing at the table. She looked over at Sharpay who gave her the face to show that it was Taylor's choice.

Taylor shrugged and sat down.

Kylie looked at Gabriella then rolled her eyes and sat down.

Troy and Chad were not long behind when they both stopped walking when they saw Kylie at the table. "What the…" Chad said.

Troy raised his eyebrow then went to take a seat next to Gabriella. He looked at Kylie and wondered what she was doing here.

Chad looked at Kylie, "Hey Ky." Chad said to her.

"Hello Chad. Hi Troy." Kylie said.

Troy smiled at her then looked at Gabriella, "Hey how was class?" He asked her.

Gabriella smiled, "Well since you guys are all here, and guess what?"

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to give the good news. Kylie was even looking at her.

"I made the volleyball team and coach asked me to be captain!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

Kylie's eyes narrowed. _She gets everything she wants_. She clenched her fist together under the table.

Troy smiled widely, "REALLY? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE IT!" He said then hugged her.

Gabriella laughed, "I know you're right."

Troy kissed her and smiled, "I'm proud of you."

Gabriella grinned and looked at the others; she could tell Kylie was extra pissed at the news that she had to tell them.

"When's the first game?" Chad asked her. "Is there a full team yet or just you made it so far?"

"Uh, two weeks from tonight." Gabriella said, "I think, that's what the schedule said." She said, "And just I and Allie made it so far…they still have ten more to choose and then we're discussing the dates."

"Two weeks from night?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella looked at Chad.

"That's the night of our playoff game." Chad told Troy and the others.

Troy looked up and looked at Chad, "really? Oh damn, yeah you're right."

A smile came across Kylie's face, "Well you'll have a good game without us since we're cheering for the game."

Troy looked at Chad, "damn it," he looked at Gabriella, "I don't want to miss your first game,"

Gabriella shook her head and hid her disappointment, "its fine…I'll have more games." She said to him.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at Gabriella, "We're sorry." They said.

"It's okay." Gabriella said, "I'll be fine…"

Kylie smirked, "Luke can always go if you need any support!"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Think Twice

**A/N: Here's another chapter, I'm sorry for the delay, I wasn't planning to post a chapter this week because I'm on a week break and I'm out of town but I felt like one chapter wouldn't hurt. This is pretty much a fill in chapter.**

--

Gabriella shook her head, "No it's okay, he doesn't have to come." Gabriella said, she knew Troy would get jealous of Luke.

Kylie laughed, "That's nonsense, he'd love to come."

Troy narrowed his eyes and looked at Kylie, "well I think we'll have time to make it to Gabriella's game."

"What?" Everyone all said.

Troy shrugged, "Well you see, our game is at 3 PM down at the city, and if it takes 2 hours, we'll drive back up and her game is at..." He looked over at Gabriella.

"Seven thirty" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded, "So see? We'll make it, so I'll be her supporter." He said.

"I don't think your dad would want you coming back up here after the game." Kylie said in pissed off tone.

Troy smiled, "He doesn't have to know does he?" Everyone nodded and agreed with Troy's plan. Kylie nodded along to make it seem like she was going along, but everyone knows that Kylie always has a plan for trouble.

Everyone ate their lunches and talked about other things besides sports. Kylie got up early and left because she had 'somewhere else to go'. They waved goodbye to her then continued talking amongst their selves. Gabriella looked over at Troy and gave him a small smile.

Troy looked back at Gabriella and kissed her on the head then finished his food. The bell rung and Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand to their next class. "What's on your mind?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Nothing much, I'm just anxious to know what's going to happen at volleyball try-outs."

"You made the team though, I don't think you have anything to worry about." He hugged her from the side then faced her.

She nodded, "Yeah I just hope you can make it, but if you can't I don't want you to get in trouble." Gabriella said to him.

"I'm not missing it for the world." Troy said then watched her walk to her classroom. He began heading back to his class but was stopped by none other then Kylie.

"Troy."

"What?" Troy turned around and faced her.

"I'm finally going to accept that you and Gabriella will be together for a long time...I just want to be your friend, that's all." That was a huge lie.

Troy looked at her weirdly for a moment, "Really?" He asked.

She nodded, "What else am I suppose to do? I can't be with the one I love so I might as well be his friend." Kylie was smiling inside but she put a fake face on.

Troy nodded his head, "Well then, okay...later Kylie." He said to her then walked off to class.

"Faze one; complete." Kylie watched him walk off then headed off to her own class.

* * *

School went by extra fast for Gabriella and she didn't know why, probably because she was anxious to get to practice. When she changed in the locker room, she headed out to the gym where the other girls were rallying against each other. Gabriella went to take a seat next to Allie on the bench, "hey." She said to her. 

Allie looked at Gabriella, "Hey."

"So are you sure about this captain thing?" Gabriella asked her again.

"Totally, I mean you're an awesome player and I think you deserve this way more than I do." Allie laughed.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." She said.

"And the bad part is, you get to break the news to the girls who make and don't make the team." Allie stood up and went to play.

Gabriella watched Allie walk away and sighed, "Damn it." She said, she hated telling girls bad news but she had to. She stood up and began rallying with the girls on the court. The coach walked in and sat down with a notebook in her hand. Gabriella looked over and smiled at coach then looked at the girls, "okay bring it in." Gabriella said then they all ran over to get some water and waited for the coach to give instruction.

"As you girls know, cuts are in a day...Gabriella and Allie have already made the team since it's their senior year and they're talented players. Gabriella is your captain this year and Allie is your co-captain...it was Allie's choice." Coach said, "So these two girls will lead you during practice and will coach when I'm not around." She said, "So play your heart out and win a spot on the squad, there are ten spots open and fifteen of you left." She sat back down to let Gabriella and Allie take over.

Allie walked over to a group of girls and began whispering and such. Gabriella stood afar but she could see from the corner of her eyes that they were probably talking about her. Gabriella shook it off and began spiking some balls.

"Nice hit." one of the girls said.

"Thanks..."Gabriella said then went to the back of the line. When Gabriella got to the back of the line, the girls were snickering and such. Gabriella was getting tired of this whispering and laughing. "Is there a problem?" Gabriella snapped.

Allie walked behind Gabriella after spiking a ball, "Calm down Gabriella, there is no need to get mad at the team. You're not the greatest player so don't get all cocky on us now."

Gabriella turned and looked at Allie. That two face girl just called Gabriella cocky. Practice went by extra slow today, she hated it because of all the girls who were talking about her. Gabriella got into her car and drove back to the hotel. She parked the car and saw Troy waiting for her already. He was the person she wanted to see right now. She closed her door and went into the trunk to get her bag and sighed. "Hey."

"Hey, how was practice?" Troy asked and kissed her.

"The girls hate me." Gabriella said and walked with him into her hotel.

"What?"

The lobby was empty except for the receptionist and the concierge. Gabriella walked over to the elevator and waited for it to open. Once it opened they walked in and went up to the level.

"They officially hate me, I thought Allie was a cool person and all but she's a two face bitch." Gabriella said. She walked out of the elevator and towards her door. She slid the card key and walked into an empty house.

Troy shook his head, "That can't be true, who would hate you?"

"Besides Kylie, Allie does."

Troy sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "They're just jealous of you that's all." He kissed her forehead.

"A lot of the girls are far more talented than I am, I don't get why they hate me. They're probably friends of Kylie's."

"Allie and Kylie are pretty close so maybe you're right. But me and Kylie are friends now...she's going to accept that I'm in love with you."

"Really now?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "There's something fishy about that..."

Troy sighed, "Trust me okay, I know she's telling the truth."

"Right." Gabriella stood up, "I'm going to go take a shower." She said then headed into the showers.

"Gabriella," Troy sighed. The bathroom door slammed shut when he was trying to call her. He sat in her living room and wondered if he should go and leave or if he should stay and wait for her to get out. After debating, he realized that he was going to wait for her because he couldn't leave with her mad at him.

The front door made a jingling noise and came walking in was Gabriella's mom.

"Oh Troy!" She said in a surprised voice, "Come here and help me with the grocery." She said to him.

Troy stood up and went over and grabbed some bags. He placed it in the kitchen and sat back down.

Her mom was sitting on the couch already near Troy, "So...what are you doing here Troy?" She asked him.

Troy leaned back on the couch and placed his hand on the back of the couch, "Well uh I was having a conversation with your daughter, but I think she's mad at me."

"Ah, I see." She said. Then there was an awkward silent. Troy looked around and whistled a little. Her mom was watching Troy carefully, then stood up, "Well, I have to go to my room or something..." She said. On her walk to her room, Gabriella walked out of the shower. "Gosh, he's boring." Her mom said then closed the door.

Gabriella laughed softly and walked back into the living room and saw Troy sitting, "What are you still doing here?" She asked him. She grabbed her towel and began drying her hair with it.

"Don't be mad at me Gabs." Troy sat there and looked at Gabriella. She looked extremely hot when she just came out of the shower. He couldn't help but just gaze. He was staring at her for so long that he didn't hear what she had to say.

"Troy." Gabriella waved her hand in front of his eyes to get his attention.

"Huh? Sorry." Troy said.

"Were you staring at me?" Gabriella asked him. She folded her arms over her chest.

Troy looked at the ground and mumbled, "Sorry."

Gabriella shook her head and sat next to him, "I really don't want you to be friends with Kylie, I have a feeling she's no good."

"I don't want you to be one of those jealous girlfriends Gabriella..." Troy said, "But if you really don't want me to be friends with her then I won't, but if she talks to me I won't ignore her, is that okay?" He asked.

Gabriella sat next to him and nodded, "yes that's fine." She kissed him.

He kissed her back and looked at her watch, "Ugh, I gotta go...I have practice early tomorrow." He said.

"Alright," She walked him over to the door, "I'll see you later then." She said and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Gabriella sat in the locker room before the game started. She bent down and tied her shoes as she was waiting nervously for the game to start. This was her first volleyball match ever. She never played before for a team and she didn't know how this was going to go. Most of the team hated her because of Allie, probably only two girls liked her. Gabriella was a good player, probably the best but girls didn't like to set the ball to her.

"Alright ladies, come out and warm up."

Gabriella stood up and zipped up her warm up jacket and grabbed her knee pads. She pulled up her socks and walked out to the gym. Not a lot of people were here because they were at the boys game, Gabriella was kind of happy for that because she didn't want a lot of people there...in fact there was only one person she wanted there. She looked out to the crowd and didn't see Troy sitting. She knew not to get her hopes up but she still had some hope he'd show up.

"Gabriella, get over here and start warming up." The coach blabbered.

* * *

Swish. 

"AND THE WILDCAT WINS IT! THEY'RE GOING TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

The gym burst with cheers as the last shot went through the basket. Troy stood there with his follow-through shot and his hand still in the air after that shot. He walked backwards as he watched the winning shot go through the hoop. He was mobbed by his team and the fans. Chad and Zeke raised Troy up in the air after that shot and everyone began chanting. "Troy. Troy. Troy." Troy looked up and lifted one finger in the air referring they're number one. He looked at the scoreboard Guest: 54 and Home: 51. His eyes wandered to the clock and it read 7:00. It took an hour to drive back up. "Hey guys put me down." He spoke.

The guys put him down and looked at him with a confused expression.

"I gotta go," he said to them, "Chad get everyone...we have to go to Gabriella's game...we're going to be late."

"Man Troy, I don't think that's a good idea." He said to him.

"What? Why?" Troy said.

Chad sighed, "Coach is throwing a after party...of course he's going to know that we left because he is probably going to recognize you for that shot."

Troy leaned against the wall, "Shit!" He said to him, "Well the party probably won't be until like 9...I can drive back and at least watch some then drive back up." he said.

"Gabriella is my best friend and all, but I don't think I can risk it." Chad said, "Sharpay and Taylor can't go either, they're afraid coach will know."

"Who the fuck am I suppose to go with then?" Troy asked.

"I'll go."

Troy spun around and saw Kylie. "what?"

"I'll go with you." Kylie shrugged.

"You want to go to Gabriella's game?...Why?"

Kylie smiled, "Well I sure as hell don't want to be here so I might as well come along." She said to him.

"I don't think Gabriella..."

"Relax, I'll go somewhere else."

Troy sighed in defeat, "Fine, just because I want to take express lane." He poked out his tongue and the two of them ran over to his car.

* * *

Gabriella leaped up and spiked the ball down. Point. Gabriella smiled and looked back at her team and gave them high fives as they rotated. Gabriella got in position and the ball was in play again. Once again, she leaped up and blocked the ball from being spiked. Point. The first set went to the Wildcats already and they were so close to winning the second match. The opponent's coach called a timeout and Gabriella went over and sat down. She looked around for Troy but she couldn't spot him in the crowd.

"Gabriella are you paying attention?"

"Yes, I am." She said and got her head back in the game. She still was glancing around though for Troy. She looked in the student section and instead of seeing Troy she saw Luke. Luke? What was he doing here? She asked herself. He had saw her and waved at her. Gabriella smiled back at him and went back into the game.

* * *

"Why the fuck is there still traffic in the express lane?" Troy was frustrated. 

Kylie rolled her eyes and applied some lip gloss, "Troy calm down...what do you think? We're in the most popular city in the state right now."

Troy hit the steering wheel and glanced at the clock. 7:59. "I don't even think we'll make it to the game."

Kylie sighed, "Not with that attitude!" She said to him, "Take that exit." She pointed.

Troy listened and took the exit and followed her directions. Soon enough they came to the front of East High, "Damn you haven't even lived here longer than I have and you already know your way around."

Kylie laughed and got out of the car, "I'm trying to help a 'friend'" She said to him.

They two of them ran into the gym and the game was over. Well it seemed like it because the two teams were now shaking hands. Troy glanced up at the scoreboard and saw the Wildcats won 2 matches to 1. Troy glanced around for Gabriella and saw her shaking hands with the coach.

Gabriella smiled at the coach then turned her body and saw Troy, with Kylie. She shook her head at him and walked away.

Troy was about to walk over to her then saw her shake her head at him and walked into the girls locker room. "What...?" He turned to look at Kylie, "KYLIE! You aren't suppose to be by me!" He said.

Kylie stood there and pretended to forget, "I FORGOT! I'M SO SORRY!"

Troy sighed, "I have to go talk to her." He said.

Kylie watched him walk off then walked over to Luke.

"Ky, what are you doing here...?"

"Finishing some business, and you?"

Luke shrugged, "Here to watch Gabriella's game."

"Ah, I see." She said, "Well soon, we'll both get what we want..." She waved at her confused cousin.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Setting Things Straight

**A/N: My story is gonna go on pause for a little bit…I should update by this upcoming weekend, I promise!**

Troy sat in the empty gym on the bleachers. He looked out to the court and watched the people clean and put the stuff away since the gym was closing soon. Troy was waiting for Gabriella to come out of the gym, but she was taking forever. Soon enough, Gabriella came out of the locker room and she was surprised to see Troy sitting there alone still. She took out her keys and continued walking pass him.

"Gabriella." He said and hopped down the bleachers and in front of her. He stopped her from walking and sighed. The people in the gym were almost finished so they'd have to take their conversation outside. Troy knew he was late for this party thing and he frankly didn't care. What was the coach going to do? Kick him off the team? They couldn't because he was their leading scorer.

Gabriella stopped when Troy stopped her and she looked up at him, "what?" she said to him. "I have to go home and you have somewhere to be." She said and tried walking passed him but he had a firm hold on her.

"I don't understand why you're mad at me…again." He spoke.

Gabriella looked at him, "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

He nodded his head.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You came to my game with that bitch." She said, "I don't like her and you should know that…and we had that conversation earlier…remember Troy?"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, I'm sorry…she wanted to go and I needed a fast way to get here…I promise nothing happened…just a silent car ride." He said, "Believe me."

Gabriella looked at him and then shrugged, "I don't know."

"Gabriella, learn to trust me…you should know I'm in love with you, fuck; I'm sprung over you." He admits it.

Gabriella looked at him then looked away for a moment. She felt his hand on her cheek which sent shivers down her back.

"You know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me…we need to learn to trust each other Gabi…" he said softly.

Gabriella looked up at him, "You're right…"She said to him.

He smiled then leaned in and kissed her softly.

A little along the corner, Kylie stood there watching the two, "DAMN IT!" She said in a whisper voice. She hit the wall next to her gently. So far, Kylie has not been successful with trying to break up Troy and Gabriella and she was getting angry.

"So how'd you guys do tonight anyways?" Gabriella asked him as they walked out to Troy's car.

Troy smiled, "We won…" he said, "You want to head back down and go to this banquet thing with me?" He asked her.

Gabriella looked at him, "I don't know is Kylie going?" She asked him and she caught herself, "I mean I guess so…" She said.

"Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella turned around and saw Allie walking towards her. "Yeah?" She asked her.

"You need to stay back and we have to discuss some stuff…" Allie said.

"Uhm, what stuff?"

Troy looked at Allie then back at Gabriella.

"Just some stuff." She said, "Come on." She went back into the gym.

Gabriella sighed, "Don't wait up for me, if I'm not back in ten minutes you can go." She said to him and kissed him.

Troy nodded, "Alright." He said. He watched her walk off and then he went into his car to wait for her.

--

Gabriella walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers with Allie, "what is it?" She asked her impatiently.

Allie sat on the lower bleacher and folded her hands together on her lap, "Are you sure you can take this captain position?"

Gabriella sighed, she wanted to leave right now with Troy, "Look I'm sick of this, if you want the position then just say so…you deserve it!" She threw her hands up in the air for effects.

"Whoa there," Allie said. She flipped her hair back and stared at Gabriella, "You need to calm down."

"Actually no, I don't. I'm sick of your shit talking and all that crap." She said to her, "it's either you like me or not…either way I'm fine with whatever." Gabriella said, "I have to go, this meeting is over…my choice because I'm captain." She grabbed her bag over her shoulder and stormed out. "She's unbelievable." Gabriella muttered. On her way out towards Troy's car, she ran into Kylie. Out of all people, this was the last person she wanted to see.

"Gabriella." Kylie said.

Gabriella turned around and stopped walking, "what?" she asked rudely.

Kylie walked over to her and had a serious face on, "Look I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. Since the beginning I didn't know who you were and I thought you were stealing my boyfriend…which I guess he was still in love with you…" Kylie began to say.

Gabriella listened to this carefully.

"I was just scared you were going to steal my life away…which you did." She said, "But, I have to accept the fact that Troy wants you and not me."

Gabriella looked at Kylie weirdly, "Uh…okay?" She said.

"Well that's all, you can go." Kylie said then watched Gabriella go. She had a sneaky smile when Gabriella was walking away.

Gabriella got into Troy's car and sighed, "Well that was weird."

Troy looked at Gabriella, "why what happened?" he asked her.

"I ran into Kylie and she apologized to me…she is going to accept the fact that she can't do anything." She shrugged.

Troy smiled, "See? I told you she's not that bad and doesn't want to ruin our relationship." He started the car and began driving off.

"Well I still think she's up to something." Gabriella told him.

Troy sighed, "No she's not…" the car ride got silent again. Gabriella had fallen asleep somewhere on the road there. Troy looked over at her and smiled softly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek then drove the rest of the way there silently. His phone had gone off when he got to the parking lot. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kylie. "Hello?"

_"Troy?"_

"What's up?"

_"Where'd you go, I'm supposed to go back up with you…__"_

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

_"I did."_

"Shit…I'll come get you."

_"No it's fine. Whatever."_

"No, I will I feel bad." He said then hung up his phone. He shook Gabriella awake and sighed, "I forgot Kylie…I have to go back and get her."

"Do you really?" She asked tiredly.

Troy nodded, "Yeah…coach will flip if he knew Kylie left too."

"I'll go with you." Gabriella yawned.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, "you seem really tired…"

Gabriella nodded, "I'll be fine, and I just don't feel like going to a party I wasn't invited to and my boyfriend isn't there so it'll be weird."

Troy smiled, "Alright." He said. He turned the car around and drove back to the school. It was another 45 minute drive since there weren't many cars out. Gabriella had fallen back asleep when they were back on the road. Once they got back to the school, Kylie was sitting on the curb waiting. She smiled when she saw Troy but it dropped when she saw Gabriella in the passenger side. She stood up and got into the back of the car. "Hey." Troy said to her.

Kylie smiled fakely, "Hey." She looked over at Gabriella, "Is she sleeping?"

"Pretty much she's knocked out." Troy laughed quietly.

"Good. So she won't know when I do this?" She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Before Troy can react, she pulled back.

"What the fuck are you doing Kylie?" Troy said horrified.

Kylie smirked, "Just a little taste of what you're missing out on." She buckled herself up. Troy looked over at Gabriella who was still sleeping peacefully.

"You're so lucky she's not awake." He drove off.

"Yeah whatever." Kylie said.

Troy didn't speak to Kylie the entire way there. He didn't want to see or say anything to her. He didn't know why she did that and now he knew Gabriella wasn't thinking wrong. He didn't want to tell Gabriella she was right because then she'd ask what he did. Troy knew he should tell Gabriella but he didn't think tonight would be such a good idea because Gabriella had so much going on today already. When they got to the parking lot; everyone was already heading out to the hotel. "It's over already?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah man, you missed it; it wasn't that great but coach is pretty pissed you left. There was a special trophy for you."

Troy sighed, "Damn."

Kylie looked for the cheer coach then looked at Gabriella, "You should ask your boyfriend what happened in the car when you were sleeping." She winked cockily then walked off.

Gabriella stood there and wondered what Kylie meant by that. She turned to look at Troy who was talking to half of the team. She wondered if something happened or if Kylie was just bluffing. Gabriella stuffed her hands into her pockets and went over to Taylor and Sharpay, "hey guys. "She said.

"GABRIELLA! Did you guys win?!" Sharpay asked. She hugged Gabriella then pulled apart a little later.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah we did." She smiled.

"Well congrats." Taylor said. She hugged Gabriella and then sighed, "I'm so glad we won too; we're playing some school that's supposed to be really good."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, "Well we'll win still." She smiled then looked back over at Troy, "I have to go talk to Troy, and I'll be right back." She said then walked towards Troy. "Troy!"

Troy turned his head to look at Gabriella, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked him nicely. She didn't want the boys to think she was going to bitch at Troy because she wasn't. She just wanted to ask him a question.

He nodded and walked over to her, "what's up?" he asked. He wasn't sure what she was going to ask but he was sure scared of what she was going to do. Troy stayed calm and made sure she did to so she wouldn't go ballistic on him.

"So Kylie just talked to me and told me to ask you what happened in the car when I was sleeping." She said to him suspiciously. She looked back and around them to make sure no one was listening onto the conversation.

Troy gulped and looked at Kylie who was standing afar watching the two. She had a smirk on her face. Gabriella was waiting patiently for him to say something to her. Troy didn't know why he was so worried; she kissed him and he didn't kiss her back so she can't get mad at him for that because he didn't do anything back. "Kylie kissed me."

"She what?" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded slowly, "I swear I didn't kiss her back…I put that on everything."

Gabriella turned to look at Kylie, "Hm." She said slowly. "I'll be right back." She walked towards Kylie and Gabriella had the angriest face on. She raised her arm and slapped Kylie right across the face, "Find your own boyfriend, and never touch mine again."

Kylie jerked a little and held her face where Gabriella slapped her. "You bitch." She said, "Well you stole my boyfriend first!" Some people nearby saw Gabriella hitting Kylie so they had to pull her back.

Troy saw this all going down and he was shocked and surprise. Part of him was happy though that Gabriella did so. It amazed him how strong Gabriella could be. He was proud of her and now he knew to listen to her because Gabriella knew what was right most of the time.

Gabriella walked away and everyone stared at Gabriella in amazement. Gabriella couldn't handle Kylie anymore she couldn't handle being calm anymore. She had to put Kylie in her place and that's what she did. "Correction; he was mine first bitch."

**REVIEW PLEASE (:**


	19. It's Not Over

Gabriella walked into the venue room angrily, she had to be away from them to calm down or else she probably would've punched Kylie again just for her own enjoyment. Gabriella sat at an empty table and took a few deep breaths.

"Gabriella there you are." Troy said as he found her sitting alone. He sat at the vacant seat next to her and put one hand on her back, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure Kylie will be if she ever does anything to you ever again." Gabriella snapped. She took another deep breath and sighed out loud, "I'm sorry for snapping; it's just I'm sick of her shit."

Troy chuckled a little; he thought it was cute seeing Gabriella angry, just not at him though. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug, "I'm proud of you though…" he said softly.

Gabriella buried her face in his chest then when she heard he was proud of her, she moved back and looked up at his face, "you are?" She asked him, "for punching another girl?"

Troy nodded, "yeah, I mean she needed to know that I belonged to you not her anymore." He said and smiled softly.

"I love you." She said to him then leaned up and kissed his jaw line.

Troy smiled, "I love you too." He said. "At least we know now that she won't mess with you for a while." 

Gabriella shrugged, "Don't be so sure yet." She said softly, "Kylie can do anything."

At that time, the others walked in and sat at the table with Troy and Gabriella, "man what a day huh?" Chad asked them.

Taylor yawned, "I know tell me about it; I'm just glad we won…and Gabriella won." She added.

Gabriella smiled softly, "I know huh, well I'm just happy I get to see you guys play tomorrow." She said to Troy.

Chad grinned, "hell yeah hopefully we'll win because then we'll go to state." Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor.

Gabriella smiled, "I can't believe I came all the way down here and now I'm going to have to go back up." She laughed, "I should get going…" She stood up.

"Noo!" Sharpay said quickly before any of the others could say something, "just get a hotel at the place we're staying…it'll save you the trip to go back to your hotel."

Troy nodded, "Yeah Sharpay's right, I mean it's late and you're probably exhausted so might as well stay here."

The others agreed with Sharpay's idea and all of them were begging her to stay. It was to a point where Gabriella could not say no. "Alright fine." She said. They all got up and headed to the hotel that was 

across the street. Gabriella got her own hotel room since the cheerleaders had to stay with each other and the basketball players had to stay with each other. It was okay though because she was only three doors down from the girls and about five from the boys. When Gabriella got into her room; she took a shower and wore the clothes that was in her volleyball bag since she didn't bring any extra clothes. She got out of the shower and sat on the bed and turned on the TV. It was late now and mostly everyone was asleep except Gabriella. She lay back on her back and flipped through the channels to find something to watch. She heard a small knock on her door and she got up and open it to see Troy standing there smiling at her. 

"Hey" Troy said softly, "can I come in?"

Gabriella opened the door wider for him to come in and then she closed it behind him, "what are you doing here?" She asked him and sat back on the bed.

Troy sat next to her and shrugged, "Couldn't sleep…" he said softly, "and I wanted to see you."

Gabriella smiled at him, "You know you're gonna get in trouble if Coach finds out you're here."

"He won't know that I'm here, he's knocked out in the other room." He said.

Gabriella laid back on her bed and smiled at him, "Well that's good then."

Troy grinned and laid back next to her, he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to cuddle with her. They were watching an MTV show that was showing on TV.

"They're really good at dancing." Gabriella said about the team that was dancing on the show.

Troy nodded, "Yeah I love this show I want those people to win." He said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him deeply out of nowhere.

Troy felt her lips against his and he pulled her closer and kissed her the same back deeply. He was really happy that he came into her room tonight.

Gabriella rested her hands on the back of his head and continued to kiss him deeply. They were getting into it when there was another knock on the door; she pulled away from troy reluctantly and then went to open the door to see Coach Bolton standing there in front of her. "Coach Bolton." She said in a surprise voice.

Troy heard his dad's name and he jumped off the bed quickly. "Shit." He whispered.

"Ah Gabriella, I heard you came down to support the team; I heard your volleyball team won tonight."

She nodded nervously, "yeah we did; it was a great game."

Coach nodded, "That's good; well maybe you'll bring the team to championships for the first time in a while." He grinned, "Well anyway; my son isn't in his room and I wondered if he was here."

"Uh…" Gabriela looked back to see Troy attempting to hide under the bed. She rolled her eyes then looked back at Coach, "he's not here." She said, "I haven't seen him since after the banquet."

"The banquet he did not show up at strangely." Coach said, "Well if you see him could you tell him that he needs to come back to his room pronto or else he'll be benched tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded, "yes sir- I mean coach." She said then closed the door behind her. She turned back to look at Troy, "So much for being asleep huh?"

Troy stood up and dusted himself off, "That was a close one." He said and sat back on her bed.

Gabriella watched him and gave him a weird look. She opened the door for him, "Nah uh, you're leaving." She smirked.

Troy raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Gabriella laughed, "You have to go or else you'll be in trouble."

Troy sighed, "Aw man, fine." He said and stood up, "first kiss me." He puckered his lips for her to kiss him before he left.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned forward and kissed him, "Bye." She said to him.

"Bye Gabi." He grinned and walked out of the door and went back to his room.

Gabriella watched him walk away and then she went back into her room. Today was a long day for Gabriella and she was tired; all she wanted to do was sleep and enjoy the rest of her night. Gabriella crawled back into bed and closed her eyes then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

�

* * *

�

The next morning the boys' basketball team headed to the arena where they would be playing Southern Beach High School for a spot in state. Troy was the last one into the bus and he sat by Chad, "Hey." He said then placed his basketball bag on the floor.

"Where were you last night dawg? Coach was flippin out." Chad said. Chad had told coach he went out for a break and would be back anytime soon; Chad usually covered for Troy most of the time.

"I was with Gabriella, chill." Troy said then put on his iPod headphones. He closed his eyes and listened to his music that he usually listened to before a game.

Gabriella checked out of the hotel and waited for the girls to come downstairs. Taylor already said that Coach would allow her on the bus to go to the game. The first girl downstairs was Kylie and her blonde friend Kelsey.

Kylie looked over at Gabriella and stared her down before waiting for the other girls. "What are you doing here still?" Kylie asked him a rude tone.

"Cheering for _my_ boyfriend; do you know him? Troy Bolton. Yeah he's MY boyfriend." Gabriella smirked.

Kylie glared at Gabriella, "whatever, think what you want."

"Wow…what a bitch." Gabriella muttered. She would totally take Kylie out right now but Gabriella knew she had to go support Troy.

The rest of the team came downstairs and then loaded onto the bus that they were going to take to the game. Gabriella sat on the bus next to Sharpay and across from Taylor. Kylie was two or three seats back from them. "So Troy came into my hotel last night…" Gabriella told Sharpay.

"What really? Did you guys do anything?" Sharpay asked as she raised her eyebrow jokingly.

Taylor grinned, "Oh Sharpay you nosy butt…but did you?"

Gabriella laughed, "No we didn't we just kissed and watched MTV." Gabriella blushed softly, "he wasn't supposed to be there and when coach came to my room he tried hiding under the bed…good thing coach didn't see him or else he would've been benched for tonight's game."

Kylie raised her eyebrow as she heard their conversation. A mischievous grin came upon her face when she heard this story, "This bitch is just giving me some great ideas."

They arrived at the arena and unloaded the bus. When they got inside people were already there from other schools watching their school play someone. Troy and the rest of the boys' game was right after the game that was going on now. Kylie looked around and saw everyone sitting on the bleachers. She walked up to Coach Bolton and sat next to him, "Hey Coach."

"Oh hey Kylie, what can I help you with?"

"Well…I heard that Troy snuck out to be with Gabriella last night and when you asked her if he was here she lied to you just to save his butt…"

Coach raised his eyebrow and looked back at Troy; "Really now?"

Kylie nodded, "Trust me I wouldn't lie to you." She said in her innocent voice. The cheerleader came to sit on the bleachers with the boys and Gabriella went to sit next to Troy. Gabriella looked forward and saw Kylie talking to Coach. She had a feeling Kylie was up to something.

Coach sighed, "Well I don't know what to do. He did disobey me."

"Well you shouldn't bench him, he's your star basketball player and you will need him…think about it Coach this is their last year and you want them to win a trophy or whatever…just forgive him for tonight. If it's anyone's fault it's Gabriella; she's a big distraction to Troy."

"I guess you're right Kylie." Coach said. He turned back to Troy, "Troy get down here." He said.

Troy took off his head phones and looked at Gabriella. He stood up and walked down to them, "Yeah dad? I mean coach."

"I was going to bench you tonight but Kylie here saved your butt…you should thank her and I'm not going to allow Gabriella to stay at the hotel if we win tonight."

"Dad!"

"Coach, call me coach."

Troy shook his head, "No who's going to take her home?"

"I will." Coach said, "I don't think I will want her at the game today; she's a huge distraction even Kylie thinks so."

Kylie looked at Troy and gave him a fake smile.

Troy shook his head, "No fucking way. She's staying here I don't care what you'll do to me, bench me…whatever."

Coach shook his head, "Language son." He said, "She can't be here."

Gabriella walked down next to them, "what's going on?" She asked the three of them. She didn't really look at Kylie though.

"my fucking dad wants you out of this arena because he thinks you're a big distraction and I told him there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you sit outside."

Coach sighed, "Troy, Gabriella…it's only for two hours that's it."

"Yeah Gabriella think of others before yourself." Kylie said.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Kylie. She clenched her fist together but then held her anger in. She looked at Troy, "it's fine…I'll just go call my mom…"

"Or Luke, he'll come pick you up!" Kylie said. She dialed Luke's number.

"Good idea, your mom probably is at work." Coach said.

"Dad you have no idea what's going on." Troy shook his head and looked at Gabriella, "No I want you to stay."

"Troy no, I'm gonna leave and you just come by later okay?" She kissed him. "Just win the game for me."

Troy sighed, "I don't want Luke taking you home though."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Trust her Troy she won't do anything."

Troy was still a bit iffy about this and sighed, "Fine." He kissed Gabriella deeply in front of Kylie.

Gabriella kissed him back and smiled. She turned to Kylie, "I fucking hate you." She said.

"My pleasure." Kylie smirked, "It's not over till I say it's over." She said to Gabriella.

"It's over, if it's not I'll just break your nose…how about that?" Gabriella smirked.

Kylie walked away from Gabriella and sat with the rest of the girls. Gabriella watched her then went to grab her bags that were on the stands with Taylor and Sharpay. She knew Troy was pissed but she wanted him to win the game. Gabriella would deal with Kylie later and she knew Kylie was afraid of Gabriella.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Hearing The Truth

**A/N: This is one of the two last chapters...I know it was a short story but i have another one coming out soon and I'm so excited for it. I just can't manage three stories. two at a time is enough for me but maybe if I'm out of stories I'll make a sequel **

* * *

Gabriella headed out of the arena that the state games were held at. When she walked out of those doors a small breeze came over her and she shivered a little. She wasn't sure what she was going to do for the next few hours. She didn't know this town very well and she didn't know anyone who wasn't at the game besides Luke but she didn't want to see him because she knows it'll just make Troy mad and that's the last thing she had on her mind. She called a cab to come get her and then she decided to drive around before heading back to the hotel that she was staying at last night. She knew her mom probably was wondering where she was, so she'd have to call her too anyways. She really didn't mind missing the game because she knew Troy does well anyways. She didn't want to be a distraction so she agreed with the coach on his behalf.

Inside of the arena, troy was fuming with anger. He didn't want to talk to anyone especially his dad. He couldn't believe they just kicked Gabriella out of the room; that's what makes him angrier. When Chad or Zeke tried talking to him, he simply turned his iPod on louder.

Troy's coach also known as his dad walks up to him and sits next to him and pulled out his head phones, "What's gotten in to you?" His dad was always the one to worry about a game first; it was his top priority and then it was family problems.

"Don't talk to me right now dad." Troy said as he tried putting his head phones back on. He didn't want to talk to him out of all people.

He shook his head, "You have a very important game tonight and you're being all pissy and moany because the girl you like isn't here. Get over it son."

Troy looks at his dad then at the other basketball players that were playing right now. "You know what? Maybe I shouldn't play…I think that's a good idea, I won't play unless you get Gabriella back in here." Troy stands up and had the whole team looking at him.

Coach laughed softly, "Don't be stupid Troy; this is the most important game of your high school career. There are scouts out there watching." He says as he pointed to the crowd.

"Well that sucks for you don't it?" He says and then started down the bleachers. His dad had a whole future plan for him…going to college, playing college hoops, and then going to the NBA. There was no room for girlfriends, friends, or school work. It was all basketball; at first Troy didn't care because he loved basketball but now he saw the better perspective of life.

Kylie looked away from the cheerleaders and saw Troy leaving the stadium. She told her team to hold on and she ran after Troy to outside of the arena. "Troy!" She yelled. Kylie was like a little fly that never leaves you alone.

Troy heard someone call his name and he turned around to see Kylie running his direction. He rolled his eyes and stopped walking, "what?" Kylie was the last person he wanted to see as well, after her little manipulative talk to his dad. He really disliked her right now.

"Where are you going? The game is really soon." Kylie said, "You sure don't want to miss that." Kylie tried reaching out to him but he kept moving back so it was hard to hold on to him or even get near him.

Troy smirks, "That sucks." He simply said and continued walking. He knew what to say to push Kylie's buttons.

"Well where are you going?" She asked him curiously. She had a feeling he would be going after Gabriella out of all people.

"Home." Troy says. He had his basketball bag on his shoulder and he was walking down the long parking lot. He'd call Gabriella when he got back to the hotel.

"Well I think I should go with you…" She said, "I mean, it's better because…" She tried to think of a reason why she should go with Troy. Too bad she couldn't come up with anything.

Troy stops walking and looks at her, "You…come with me? Ha, no way." Troy said and continues walking.

"But I need to go home too…my uh…mom needs me." Kylie says, "And it's convenient if I go with you." She told him. She was trying so hard to get his attention and to get him back.

Troy listened to her excuses then he turned around and continued walking. As he was putting his head phones on he could hear her following behind him, "You can walk home." He said and turned the corner. He left Kylie standing there in shocked.

Kylie put her hands on her hips and called the cab to come get her. This wasn't over quite yet. Kylie will get her way when she wants to or at least that what she thinks.

Back at the hotel, Gabriella asked the receptionist if she could get a room for four hours and they said that it would be okay. That's really pointless but Gabriella was tired and she could make time go by faster if she sleeps or do something to keep her occupied. The high school game was featured on the ESPN channel so Gabriella had a chance to watch Troy in action. While she was lying on bed there was a knock on the door. At first she thought it would be room service but she never called room service. Gabriella rolled out of bed and went over to the door; she opened it and came face to face with Kylie. Immediately her face dropped. Her first intention was to slam the door shut but she was curious why she was here and not at the game. "What do you want?" She said bitterly.

Kylie had another smirk on her face, "Your days of thinking you're better than me are over. You should just go back to where ever you came from."

"You came all the way down here just to tell me that? You're pathetic." She mumbles then sat down on the bed.

Kylie walked into the room and smirks, "You think you're so tough by kicking my ass but it just proves you think you can do anything."

"Why did you really come here?" Gabriella asked. She was sick of Kylie and wanted to know why she would come here.

"Well Troy was supposed to be here but I guess I beat him to it." Kylie smirks, "I don't know what he sees in you. You're nothing special, you're a no one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she didn't care what Kylie was saying right now. She was just surprise to hear that he was coming down here this very minute, "Why is he coming down here? Doesn't he have a game to play?"

"Duh!" Kylie scoffed, "God damn you're so stupid sometimes." Kylie said, "It's because of you that our team will lose now. He was so mad so he walked away."

"Uh okay first of all it's your entire fault." Gabriella said, "You just had to get things your way and look what happened."

Kylie folds her arm and flicked her hair back, "Troy and I belong together… not you and him. Face it if you never came back he still would've been with me, not you." She laughs.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I am back now and I'm staying so that's too bad for now isn't it?" Gabriella laid back on the bed, "Well you need to get out of my room now, I don't associate with haters."

"Why don't you punch me like you always do then?"

"Why are you asking for it?" She says and then there was another knock on the door. Gabriella stood up and walked passed Kylie and bumped her shoulder hard as she went for the door. She opened it and saw Troy standing there. Troy looked up and saw the two of them in a room together. He was shocked and confused at the same time, "Uh…the receptionist told me you were here and what is Kylie doing here?"

"I don't know the bitch wanted something." Gabriella said and let Troy in her room.

Kylie looks at Troy then at Gabriella, "Troy can you honestly say you don't feel anything for me anymore. Like honestly. I know you can't forget the fact that we dated for a while Troy. And admit I was a good girlfriend until this bitch got here and made me crazy."

Gabriella looks over at Troy then at Kylie and then back to Troy to see what he would say.

Troy looks at Gabriella then at Kylie. He took a seat down on the sofa that was near where he was standing, "What me and you had…" he began to say.

Both Kylie and Gabriella were listening carefully to see what Troy had to say. All the pressure was on Troy, "it was all in the past." Troy began to say, "I'll admit I did have feelings for you and I admit that it I won't forget the fact we dated…I really liked that we were so good together and everything. You always took care of me and I always took care of you." He continued to say.

Gabriella listened while he went on. Hearing this, she wasn't sure if he wanted to get back with her because with the way he was telling her all of this he made it seem like he wanted to get back with her. Gabriella narrowed her eyes a little and felt a pain of jealousy.

"Go on…" Kylie said with a big smirk and happiness on her face. Hearing this made her feel good inside and gave her hope. What even made her happier was Gabriella's face was dropping and she could see the sadness in her eyes.

"But," he said and everyone's face expression changed to the opposite, "I'd give all that up to be with Gabriella." He told her.

Gabriella's face lit up when he said that and she couldn't help but give a goofy grin. She looked over at Kylie whose face was dark and evil.

"What." Kylie dropped her voice. If you saw her face it looked like she just lost an Oscar or something and was trying to hide the sad face.

Troy shrugs, "I'm in love the girl for crying out loud Kylie. I don't understand why you can't leave her alone. You and I will never happen again no matter how I and Gabriella end up." Troy spoke to Kylie. "I think it's absolutely low and pathetic of you to try and break me and her up. You don't know our past and if you did you'd just leave us alone."

Gabriella continued smiling as she heard all of this. This was the Troy Bolton she fell in love with and this was the one she could see herself with for a very long time.

Kylie burst into tears and ran out of the hotel, "I hate you!" Was all that she said when she ran out. The footsteps were getting further and further away as she left.

Troy looked down as he watched her run away. He knew that that wasn't what she wanted to hear but he had to tell her like it is. Troy looked back at Gabriella after a few moments and sat next to her, "I know I've said this before but this time I mean it more than I ever have. I love you." He said to her and kissed her deeply.

Gabriella bit his lip softly and kissed him when he kissed her. Being around him made her so happy and that's what a good relationship needs, "I love you too." She said after she pulled away.

Troy grinned and then sighed, "I can't believe I just threw away a game." He said, "I feel bad but that's how it's gotta be."

Gabriella held Troy's face in her hand, "Troy that game is very important and I really want you to go. I'll still see you on TV." She said, "Please go and play your heart out…for me?"

Troy looks at the ground then back at her and sighed, "I guess so." He said to her and smiled, "I better get going then huh?"

Gabriella laughed and nodded, "Yeah you should." She watched him get up and she smacked his butt and grinned. "Bye."

Troy waved and closed the door than ran off back to the arena.


	21. The End

The game finally ended about two hours later and the Wildcats had certainly won. Like he had promised Gabriella, he played his heart out and he had won the league MVP award for being the player of the game but he didn't care about that trophy, he had won so much more than that. Troy was just excited to go home and see Gabriella there waiting for him with open arms, congratulating him on his victory tonight. Troy was happy that Kylie wasn't there to jeopardize their relationship anymore; he had ended it once and for all. The people were gathering around troy so they can interview him and some of the scouts were trying to talk to him. He had to push through a few people and finally after having trouble he was being interviewed by a lady.

"Congrats on your win tonight Troy," she said to him while holding the microphone to his face.

Troy nods his head and places his hand on his waist, bending down a little so he can hear her better since it was loud all around. "Thanks," he said aloud.

"Troy, you did so well tonight is there anything that motivated you?" she asked him.

A smile came upon his face as he stood up straight and nodded, "Yeah there was, my girlfriend who's at the hotel right now…she couldn't make it due to some issues but I just wanted to let her know 'thank you' for motivating me," he says to the microphone and winks at the camera.

"Well she must be a lucky girl; well done again…do you know where you're going to college now? I bet a lot of scouts huh?" she asked.

Troy shrugs, "that doesn't matter right now, I don't have anything to worry about. I'm still a high school kid and I'm just going to enjoy it," he said and then nods at the lady.

"Well there you go girls, this high school-future-basketball-star is taken and he's going to make it big, thanks Troy," she said. They both waited for the camera to turn off and he shook her hand before departing to the nearest exit. He got out of the arena and then flagged the nearest taxi; he didn't have time to wait for the team bus to come. The taxi took him to the hotel that Gabriella was staying at and once it came to a full stop he jumped out and ran inside and all the way up to her room.

Gabriella opened the door when she heard a few door knocks and she came face to face with Troy. Immediately he kissed her deeply and kicked the door close behind him. Gabriella had to pull away to get some air since she was surprised by his kiss, "I like your interview earlier," she said to him and kissed him again.

Troy grins and says, "Yeah I know, I was hoping you would." He sits her down on the bed and sits next to her quietly.

"So what now?" she asked him, laying her head on his shoulders softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side slightly so he could see her face better from the angle he was at.

Gabriella laughs, "I mean, where we go from here? Do we leave?" she asked. Where did they go from here? It was like they were finally together, like years ago…it was the way it should be and always should be.

Troy shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know, and I don't care…as long as I'm with you that is all that matters…" he said to her.

"Kylie?" she asked quietly.

Troy smirks at the name and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, "Kylie who?" he asked.

"I love you, you know that?" she kisses him on the lips after saying that to him. After all they have been through, the tears, the arguments, the hatred, the lying, and the cheating they finally ended up together, that was how it's suppose to be. "Let's take a cab home, can you?" she asked him quietly.

Troy nods, "I can do whatever I want, I just won a championship. I don't need any more celebration," he laughed and called the main counter to call them a taxi. They both packed up their things and headed downstairs for the cab. While waiting, Troy's dad walked in holding a trophy. "Troy there you are!"

Troy turned around and saw his dad, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched him but it softened as he saw the trophy in his hand, "what dad?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, noticing all the bags on the floor.

"I'm leaving with Gabriella," he said. He didn't want to talk to his dad, not right now at least. He was just having a good time and a lecture from his dad would kill his mood in a big way.

Gabriella faced his dad and then Troy, either they were going to argue or he was going to force him to go somewhere, leaving Gabriella behind of course.

His dad turned to Gabriella who backed up behind Troy; Troy held her back to ensure her that nothing could happen to her. The look on his dad's face looked like he was mad, but then the next move shocked all of them.

"I apologize for being rude Gabriella," his dad said. "I should've realized that my son is nothing without you…when he gave you a shout out instead of the team, I realize that you're an important person to him."

Both Gabriella and Troy were surprised by his tone and his niceness. "Uh it's okay?" Gabriella said in a confused tone. "Thanks for apologizing and I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to jeopardize his championship. It wasn't me sir, it was Kylie," She said. Gabriella held onto Troy's hand softly, squeezing it as she got nervous when he was talking to her.

His dad nods, "Yeah I realize when she threw a huge fit," he laughed, "I really liked her too but now that I saw the worst of her I'm glad he's with you…it's nice for you to come back Gabriella, I think it really helped Troy."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and he smiled back down at her. They kissed while the dad turned his back and walked up the stairs.

"So is this our happily ever after?" she asked him quietly.

"No, this is me and you forever," he said. After all they have been through; it was about time for a time change.


End file.
